The Secrets that Last
by Luna Tiarra
Summary: With the appearance of a young blonde things start to get serious in the Four Gods dimension. The Suzako seishi are about to face their greatest challenge yet. And Usagi faces her lovers from the past and present. Who will she choose?
1. Farewell

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The door to the old tavern creaked open as the figure casually made its way to the bar. The figure took long, masculine strides that suggested a lean, well-built frame beneath the disguising cloak. As he sat at the bar, a young bartender almost gasped at his face.  
  
He pulled down the black cloth to reveal a flawless heart shaped face with the most entrancing sapphire eyes imaginable. The young girl approached him in awe.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, may I help you?" she asked carefully, still staring at his exquisite face. He smiled lightly at her, letting out a soft, almost feminine chuckle.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll have a beer. The best you've got." The girl nodded and busily sought out a glass, sneaking glances at him every now and then. Similarly, the bar had suddenly calmed and the eyes of every inhabitant seemed to be trained on the oblivious man's every move.  
  
"Excuse me if I'm being too forward, but may I ask your name Sir?" she asked after returning with a mug. The young man smiled slightly and lifted the mug to his smirking lips, taking in a long drink.  
  
"My real name is of no significance to you. But most call me Ren."  
  
The girl blushed slightly as the man leaned over the counter toward her, a sexy smirk on his face.  
  
"And what is your name Beautiful?"  
  
She blushed further.  
  
"Soi." She answered softly, feeling his hot breath against her cheek.  
  
"Soi..." he breathed the name, as if tasting it.  
  
"I like it, very pretty." He smiled again, stealing her breath away. "So, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this anyway? You don't seem like the type of girl to be caught in a place so...rough." He gazed at her warmly. She stared at him, loosing herself in his bewitching sapphire orbs.  
  
"I'm..." her words were cut short by a thunderous shout from outside.  
  
"REN!! HURRY UP IN THERE!! I'M GETTING BORED HERE!!!" boomed an agitated male voice from beyond the door.  
  
The man smirked, brushing his abnormally long blonde bangs from his eyes and standing up. He tossed several gold coins on the counter, way more than the drink was worth. "Arigotou Soi-san, I hope we meet again." He smiled at her and waved slightly as he headed out the door. For the first time since she'd seen him the girl realized that he was actually quite young, perhaps more around her own age then the originally presumed twenty or so. Soi smiled up at him and took the money, her eyes growing misty as she held the coins to her chest.  
  
"Ja..." she breathed at his retreating form.  
  
**************  
  
"You jerk! How could you put me through that? I was soooo bored!" Ren smiled at the other boy slightly.  
  
"Sorry Tasuki, but I was detained by a young lady." He stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"A young...Oh Kami-sama, what is it with you and talking like that? You sound like a freakin' scholar or somethin'." He rolled his eyes and tossed his flaming red hair over his shoulder in a superior manner. Ren smirked and walked past his friend to the horses that stood just beyond them.  
  
"Shut up Genro. You only speak the language of the mountain bandits and you haven't been in the clan for half as long as I have."  
  
The only reply he got was a snort of annoyance and Genro's irritated glare.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Ren smirked.  
  
********That night  
  
Soi studied the coins in confusion. "That's strange." She mumbled to herself. The 'coins' were actually not coins at all. They were solid gold! They resembled coins, but that was only the shape. On the one side there was the image of a rearing unicorn with a silver crescent moon behind it and stars surrounding it. On the opposite side was the image of a dagger thrust through the center of an intricately carved rose with the pattern of a stem in the background. Soi stared at the beautiful coins in awe. The creak of the door brought her attention back to reality and she quickly shoved the items into her blouse. "Now I can remember him always." She thought with a secret smile. The way he had smiled at her made her knees weak...  
  
***********2-3 years later  
  
"Hey Ren! How'd your little trip to Kutou go?" Ren glanced up, sapphire eyes flashing briefly in recognition of his best friend's dark figure in the shadows of his room.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tasuki blinked at the curtness of the reply. Normally his friend would jump at the opportunity to brag about a job well done.  
  
"It means nothing. I completed my assignment. I visited the castle and robbed it of a good portion of its riches. There's nothing to it." He snapped his fingers for extra emphasis.  
  
"So why are you so quiet then? Have a run in with an old girlfriend or something?" he laughed at the thought. Not because of the girlfriend part, but because Ren was well known for his kindness toward women and even if he did leave one, the probability of her being angry with him was about a trillion to one.  
  
Ren gave him a sharp look. "Iie. And Tasuki, what have I told you about women?" he asked. Tasuki stepped out of the shadows and plopped down in front of his friend with a goofy grin plastered across his features.  
  
"In the great words of Ren-The-Genius; ahem, thou shalt not loose one's self to the charms of a woman. And, a-HEM!" Tasuki closed his eyes and put his hands on his knees in his Indian style position. "Never get too attached. Women are weak and not worth the time. Thank you for the applause my fellow bandits." He mock bowed, accidentally hitting his head on the floor in doing so. Ren smirked as a red-faced Tasuki pried himself off the floor.  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget that women were created for a purpose as well. Every person was created by the gods for at least one purpose in life." Tasuki nodded, rubbing his sore face. That was one of the things that made him and Ren such good friends. Ren never laughed. That is, he never laughed at him.  
  
His clumsiness, his stupidity, his immaturity, and his mindless aggression. Ren had never, ever made fun of him like the other bandits had. Ren had always been there for him to lean on, even when he felt like nothing could help him feel better, like when he had learned of his father's death, Ren had comforted him and made him smile. When he fell down, Ren had left the other bandits to help him up and offer Tasuki his usual stupid grin. They were more than best friends; they were brothers.  
  
Then again, all the other bandits seemed to be like that when it came to Ren too. Fiercely overprotective and sharing a special bond with the blonde warrior. All the bandits projected the image of loners until Ren showed up. Tasuki had seen them once while Ren was gone. It seemed like they had forgotten that others existed, they were like zombies; walking around like idiots and hardly speaking to each other. But then, with Ren's return, they had all been laughing and chattering away like old times, looping arms with each other and acting like the best of friends. It was obvious to Tasuki that Ren was the light of all their lives; someone they all depended on to lighten the darkness and loneliness of their lives.  
  
Ren was the reason that Tasuki had been allowed to join the bandits in the first place. Because of his strong influence. Their leader had apparently been raising Ren since he was only three and he had grown up in the world as the greatest bandit imaginable. He was the best at his job and so far, he had only been caught once, but that was a looong time ago.  
  
Tasuki blinked out of his reverie as Ren grabbed his arm and tugged him into the corner of the dark room. "Sh..." Ren placed a finger to his lips. "Wha..." Ren clamped a hand over Tasuki's mouth to silence him as the door swung open. A white as a sheet leader stepped into the room, looking around frantically for any sign of life.  
  
"Minna-san! Hurry! We must find him immediately! If we don't then..." his voice trailed off as he left the room, slamming the door in his haste.  
  
Tasuki looked at Ren almost fearfully as he released him. "What's going on?" he knew it sounded lame, but what could he do? Ren sighed, casting him a sideways look.  
  
"I'm leaving Suki-chan." He blinked; the nickname hadn't been used since he turned fifteen.  
  
"What?" he breathed; shocked as the information sunk in. "Again? But you just got back!"  
  
Ren shook his head; long blonde locks falling into sparkling cerulean eyes. "No. This time I'm not coming back."  
  
Tasuki almost fainted. Ren, leaving? Impossible! The thought of life without Ren was nothing...it just wasn't comprehendible. "What do you mean you're not coming back? Of course you are!" he tried to sound convincing.  
  
"Iie." Ren sighed, gazing out the window with an unreadable expression on his face. "It is time for me to leave. Touji and the others can take care of themselves. Just as you. I wouldn't expect you to understand this Suki- chan, but this is something I must do. Many lives depend on the choice that I am about to make. Gomen nasai, demo, I must leave." He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Forgive me Suki-chan for I have sinned and the only way to repent is this." He bowed slightly before silently walking to the window.  
  
"Matte! Will I ever see you again?" Tasuki asked desperately. Ren paused, his eyes glancing back and locking with Tasuki's.  
  
"Iie." He was gone.  
  
************************  
  
Ren sighed as he hopped through the trees like a panther.  
  
"I wish that didn't have to happen." He sighed to himself, his voice obtaining a feminine quality.  
  
"I should have never agreed to become the Bearer of Light." The voice was now completely feminine. A girl's voice.  
  
"Ren, it is time for you to take your rightful place in our midst. Come to the ceremony now." The voice boomed through Ren's mind. It was more like a combination of voices actually. Four male voices speaking as one.  
  
Ren nodded curtly, landing in a secluded area of the forest. He sighed, removing the hood from his ever-present cloak.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The ceremony.  
  
It was time to begin.  
  
Ren glanced at the image reflected in the mirror-like surface of his silver wrist brace and smirked.  
  
"It is time my lady." Came a soft voice.  
  
Ren nodded, dropping the cloak from his shoulders to reveal the slender form of a shapely female.  
  
"It's nice to see you in your true form again Usagi." The voice continued.  
  
Usagi smiled, her sheer robes swaying as she made her way to the lake before her. Moonlight flooded the area, clinging to her curves and dressing her in rays of sparkling silver. The night seemed magical. To anyone that might have walked by they would have thought they'd seen a mystical nymph or sprite. Silver streaked blonde waves tumbled down her back as she padded bare-foot toward her destination.  
  
The ceremony of light it was called. The ceremony that would bind herself to the gods for all eternity. She smiled thinly. Her outfit was similar to Seiryu no Miko's. Revealing to a point, but not so much that it was indecent. Her anklets clattered like bells and she smiled softly at the lake as it began to glow an eerie blue. A soft chanting filled the air as gods and goddess became one forever. And as the moon faded from the sky there was but one witness to the brilliant show of power remaining.  
  
"The spirits rejoiced with her tears." Came a whispered voice as a woman with long green hair made her way into the void of time. "When the god's are apart, she shall be called on again." She sighed wistfully, brushing off her fuku. "Goodbye Serenity, may your destiny be bright in this world."  
  
And she was gone. 


	2. Ren?

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter two  
  
Tasuki stared at Touji blankly. "Huh?" he asked, ignoring the shocked faces of his fellow seishi and priestess. "I said," Touji glanced awkwardly around. "There's someone I think you'd like to meet." Tasuki frowned.  
  
"And who's that? Are they here?" he demanded. Miaka looked up at Tamahome worriedly. "You don't think it's a trap from Nakago do you?" she whispered. Touji gave her a glare. "A trap?! I don't think so Miaka. Listen, this is purely between Tasuki and me. It only concerns the bandits ok?" he glared. Tasuki was taken aback by the ferocity of his friend. "What is it Touji? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Did something happen?" Worry filled his fiery eyes at the prospect.  
  
Touji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes and no. It's just that.well," he took a deep breath. "Ren-came-back-and-he-wanted-to-see-you- so-I-brought-him-along-with-me-but-I-lost-track-of-him-at-the-last-town-and- he-said-he'd-meet-me-here-but-he's-not-here-so-I'm-not-sure-where-the-hell- he-is." He rushed in one breath. Tasuki stared at him.  
  
"Ren?" his face betrayed his shock. Everyone else looked at the two confused.  
  
"Umm.who's Ren?" Miaka asked innocently.  
  
**Flashback  
  
"Hey Genro! Would you like to spar with me?" Ren smiled at the bored red head.  
  
Tasuki nodded, breaking into a grin. "Sure thing Ren, let's do it." He caught the pole that Ren tossed to him and they began their 'fight'.  
  
Fifteen minutes later a sweating Tasuki landed on the ground with a thud. "Damn it Ren! Don't you ever loose? Haven't you ever heard of warrior's compassion?" he grumbled as Ren, completely unscathed sat down beside him. He looked surprised.  
  
"Genro, do you really believe that, when the time comes for you to fight, your enemies will listen to that kind of talk? It's up to you to prepare yourself for the future. I'm doing the best I can, but come on and lend me a hand, K?" he smiled. Tasuki blinked, not understanding, then shrugged.  
  
"Alright Ren, but just because you're my best friend." He sighed, lifting himself up to spar again.  
  
"Great!" Enthusiasm sparkled in the younger man's eyes.  
  
*****End flashback  
  
"When, when do you think he'll get here?" Tasuki choked out. Touji shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Prob'ly a day or so, if he takes the same route we agreed on. Then again, might be longer.if you know what I mean?" he smirked at the confused/suspicious looks he received on that one.  
  
"Touji?"  
  
"Yeah?" The bandit glanced questioningly at his fiery-haired friend.  
  
"Well, um, I was kinda wondering, err.how he urhm." he stumbled over the words.  
  
"He's fine. Uh.actually, he's grown his hair out, and his eyes are darker, and he's taller, and he's buffed up a lot, and."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened like saucers at Touji's words.  
  
"I've missed him for three whole years, without contact or anything." He thought aloud. All eyes fell on him.  
  
"He was.my best friend, like a brother to me.But then, one day, he just.left." Tasuki stared into space, memories making his eyes misty.  
  
Touji sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tasuki, he never forgot you. And none of us ever forgot him." he said seriously. "Now that he's finally returned, we can try to return to the old ways. Don't you think so?" he asked  
  
Tasuki nodded absentmindedly. "Hai, demo, is he really back?" he whispered.  
  
Touji grinned.  
  
"Yep! Said he got bored and wanted to come home!" he flashed a peace sign. "Even said some shit 'bout missing us all so much that he 'couldn't bear the separation', the old softy!"  
  
Tasuki smiled slightly. "Great, I mean, this is really great.it's the best news I've heard in forever." He smiled genuinely.  
  
Touji's face grew suddenly serious. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to give you this." He grumbled, handing a surprised Hotohori a blue scroll and glancing behind him uncomfortably.  
  
"What's this?" Hotohori blinked.  
  
Touji scowled.  
  
"Well how the hell am I s'posed to know?!" he shouted crossly. "Ren wouldn't even give me a peek, the jerk. Said, and I quote, 'It is for the emperor's eyes alone.'" He crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. "Far as I know, the baka could be asking for some salt." He grumped.  
  
Hotohori blinked. ".Ok." he pulled the scroll open, blinking at the delicate silver print. "It says," he paused, eyes roaming over the text. "Nani?! Is he crazy?!"  
  
This uncharacteristic outburst gained everyone's attention.  
  
"What's it say Hotohori?" Miaka asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, tell us what it says already! I've been dying to know for over a week!" Touji whined.  
  
Hotohori frowned. "It says that he wants me to gather an assortment of items that he intends to use against Kutou. He wants me to tell you all to prepare for an oncoming battle with true darkness. It says that Chaos is coming and he was called back in to this realm to fight it. I think he's not quiet sane." Hotohori finished, frowning.  
  
"What's it mean?" Tamahome asked blankly, naïve confusion blanketing his features.  
  
"That's a good question, do you know anything about this?" Hotohori glanced at a blank Touji and a pale Tasuki.  
  
"Did you say.Chaos?" Tasuki breathed.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Hai, that's right. Nande?"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Ren? What's that?" Chibi-Tasuki pointed at a small black orb that was hovering a short distance ahead of them.  
  
Ren glanced at it, his cornflower eyes scanning the glowing object. "It's called a C-cell, for Chaos." He answered, taking up the sword at his side.  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Chaos?"  
  
Ren nodded, splitting the orb in two with his sword. "Hai, Chaos is a powerful entity composed of pure negativity and darkness. It feeds off of the raw fear and pain of mortals to become stronger."  
  
"So what's a C-cell then?" Tasuki asked softly, poking at the steaming halves with a stick. He grimaced as the stick melted in his hands.  
  
"C-cells are egg-like orbs that contain unborn youma. Youma are demons born from Chaos that carry out the biddings of their parent. They destroy humanity by taking human form and influencing people to give in to the darkness. Chaos prefers its prey to go willingly you see. It is the ultimate form of evil and one day I will destroy it. Until then though, I will try to annihilate Chaos's minions. You should do the same."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"Tasuki? Do you know something, no da?" Chichiri asked, snapping said man out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uh.Iie, not really. I mean, Ren used to talk about some type of evil shadow creature that could turn in to a god known as Chaos. But he said that Chaos had to get enough negative energy before it could take a solid form. I mean, assuming that this thing is really out there, it couldn't have gathered enough dark power in such a short amount of time, ne?" he glanced around nervously.  
  
"That does seem unlikely, demo, didn't Ren say that he was fated to defeat Chaos?" Touji crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look smart. "Ne, so anyway! I'm starved! Got any chow?" he grinned at a pensive Hotohori.  
  
The emperor nodded. "Hai, why don't you all go to the dining hall and help yourselves to some food? I will join you shortly." He mumbled, walking off to the gardens.  
  
Miaka grinned. "Yah! Food!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped as they headed for the dining hall.  
  
"Doesn't she ever think of anything besides food?" Nuriko whispered to Chiriko.  
  
He shrugged. "Probably not."  
  
Tasuki sighed to himself. "Ren, why have you returned after so long? I've finally managed to cope with life without you and you show up again. If Chaos has truly risen, then how will you defeat it? You know it's invincible when it reaches godhood." He thought in frustration, trailing behind the rest. 


	3. Beautiful Stranger

The Secrets That Last  
  
Chapter three  
  
Hotohori sighed, cupping his chin in his hand as he leaned his elbows on the railing of the small gazebo. "Chaos." he thought with a frown. "I wonder what the fate of my kingdom is now. Things are changing so quickly." He blinked out of his thoughts as a woman's voice cursed behind the bushes in front of him. Instinctively he reached for his sword. Until the figure fell straight through the bushes and landed in the moonlight, that is. She cursed again.  
  
"Kuso! You would think a place like this would have a map of some kind! What kind of baka designed this place anyway?! Oh.I'd just love to have five minutes with that guy alone.ooh, grrr." she growled, standing up and dusting off.  
  
Her pale ivory skin seemed to glow beneath the gentle lunar rays and her fiery golden hair seemed to be streaked with moonbeams. The long silky waves rippled like water as she moved about. Her eyes were the perfect portrayal of a star filled night sky, being a shade of deep midnight blue and sparkling dazzlingly. Her rose colored lips looked as soft as their color suggested and they were currently in an adorable pout.  
  
"Why did Suzu-chan have to wake me up so very early in the first place? Damned gods think they can just pop up at any given moment and boss you around. Grr.the least the feather-brained baka could do was provide me with some decent directions. Ugh!" the girl grumbled as she looked around.  
  
Hotohori was shocked. Was this girl crazy? "She certainly is beautiful though, her lovely features are almost a match for my own.perhaps they are even superior." He leaned over further to hear her better.  
  
"Geez! I wouldn't even have to be here if Ryu-chan hadn't opened up his big fat mouth and gotten in to that dumb argument with Suzu-chan. Why can't those two just give it a rest?! They keep going at it like kids! Man, there is going to be some serious bitching when I return." She groaned, having finished her thirteenth spin. "Kami-sama, at this rate I can expect to return in a millennia at least!" she sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is just not my day. Oi Cye? Why don't you stop laughing at me and help me out?" she glanced at a nearby tree.  
  
Hotohori held back a gasp as a silver falcon with black eyes and talons soared out of the tree and landed on the girl's shoulder. "What a rare and beautiful creature! I have never seen such a stunning beast!" he thought in awe.  
  
The girl smirked. "Well, it's about time, oh annoying one. What were you doing over there anyway? Besides mocking me." She pet the great falcon's feathers.  
  
Cye bobbed his head up and down, black beak aimed at Hotohori's shadowed form. The girl cocked her head to the side, peering into the shadows.  
  
"Hello? Is there someone there? You needn't hide! I would appreciate a guide; perhaps you can assist me? I must be escorted to the emperor to request a hearing with him!" she called into the darkness.  
  
Hotohori noted that she seemed unafraid at the prospect of not being alone. Without knowing why, he stepped from the gazebo and into the moonlight. "Why must you see the emperor?" He asked simply.  
  
She looked him over, shrugging. "That is none of your concern. What are you doing out here, spying on me? Are you a spy?" she didn't even blink as Cye took to flight. He soared back into the shadows without so much as a sound.  
  
Hotohori crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.  
  
"A spy? Do I look like a spy to you? A man of such rare and astonishing beauty, a mere spy? I am far more that a measly spy." He said in a regal tone.  
  
The girl laughed. The sound resembled chimes. "Gomen nasai for thinking you less that worthy of your appearance. Demo, appearances are not always what makes the man. 'Tis the mind that manipulates personality, ne? Forgive me for my grievous error in judgment." She bowed gracefully, golden locks spilling over her shoulders.  
  
Hotohori stared at her. "It was nothing, a simple mistake in identity. Um.who are you to speak such elegant words? Your beauty illuminates the night with its radiance and I am at a loss as to how one man may capture the title of a silver rose in but a single word." He blushed as he realized what he'd said and that he had walked up to her during the little speech. Now he stood in front of her, embarrassed for once.  
  
"Ne, you are a man of great pride to speak such flawless words. Tell me," she relaxed, smiling. "What is the name of the first man to ever lay eyes upon my face? I believe that a fair exchange of names is in order, ne?" she smiled casually.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I am known as Hotohori, of the Suzako seishi. And my formal title is." he sighed inwardly. "Once I tell her it's back to being treated like an untouchable. She'll be walking on glass before I can even get her name." He thought, a spark of anger and sadness entering his eyes.  
  
She covered his mouth with her delicate hand to silence him; her eyes softening like smoldering blue ashes. She smiled softly as the intoxicating scent of roses enveloped the young emperor.  
  
"I know. You're Saihitei, ne?" She removed her hand, shaking her head dismissively. Hotohori tensed, waiting for an apology of some kind.  
  
"It does not matter." Shock! "I am Serenity; call me Usagi. My formal title is in no need to be mentioned. That's Cye, my friend and guardian. The purpose of my requesting your audience was to ask if you could provide a suit for Cye and me. We will be spending at least a week in Konan before we journey to Kutou to tend to some personal matters. Housing and food during my stay must be adequate to the extent of an honored guest. Do you accept?"  
  
Hotohori frowned. "Forgive me, for I do not mean to sound petty, demo, how will my accommodating you benefit me?" he asked, kicking himself several times mentally.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Aah.are you asking this from a personal perspective or for others?"  
  
He blushed slightly at her insinuation.  
  
"Do not worry. I leave during the day and sleep at night. I will not bother you or others. Do you accept my terms?" she gazed at him steadily as Cye reappeared and landed on her extended arm.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Hai. I will have a room prepared for you immediately. Follow me, perhaps you would like a meal before you retire for the evening?"  
  
She smiled, looping her arm through his and ignoring his startled expression. "Arigotou! I shall decline on that last offer but I will accompany you to the dining hall before I leave you."  
  
Hotohori stuttered. "Well, whatever suits your interests.So, what brings you to Konan? Certainly you are aware of our current difficulties with Kutou."  
  
Usagi smirked mysteriously. "To you, Hotohori, my past shall remain in shadows. But I shall tell you this, I came from the mountains."  
  
They continued to walk in silence.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Usagi sighed as she lay on her bed. The room was fairly large, with silver walls and fancy designs carved in gold. A huge gold sculpture of Suzako in bird form took up the majority of one wall. She smiled at it fondly. "Nice piece of work, ne?"  
  
Cye perched on the bedpost, nodding his head up and down.  
  
Usagi smirked, sitting up. "Well, you're not very talkative today. Nande?"  
  
Cye glared around the room suspiciously. "I don't like this. The darkness has nearly doubled since your re-entry to the mortal plain. He probably wanted to make a point by sending some of his minions to collect energy before the first wave." The deep voice held a strong British accent. Usagi nodded, standing up and tracing the statue's delicately carved feathers.  
  
"That does seem likely. I assume minna-chan is aware of this?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then they've taken care of them?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And Seiryuu? What does he say?" Usagi held her hand to her chest, glancing at Cye.  
  
"The usual. The baka is too proud to admit that Kutou is the main source of negative energy for Chaos. Of course, Byakko and Genbu won't have anything to do with Suzako and Seiryuu's arguments. Those two bicker over anything and everything. Can you imagine their reactions to learning that Chaos has reawakened?" he snorted.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai, I can imagine them at each other's throats now. Speaking of, where is Chaos right now?"  
  
"I believe he was last located near the Blue Star. She holds much anger and hatred, which Chaos is more than happy to reinforce. Demo, he may have moved. Why don't you contact Genbu and ask him? He's the one always flaunting his ability to find people." Cye began to preen.  
  
Usagi gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! I promised Ryu-chan I'd contact him when I arrived! And Suzu-chan made me swear to scout out the palace for spies form the dark kingdom! I completely forgot all about them! Hurry Cye! The sun is going to rise in an hour!" She cried, grabbing a pair of sandals and quickly tying the ballet-like strings at her knees. Cye ruffled his feathers in annoyance.  
  
"Well, aren't we on track? I can't believe you Usa! We must hurry if you want to avoid the Red Star discovering you," he said urgently, flying out the window after her.  
  
Usagi landed bellow the window with a grunt. She wasted no time in racing toward the lake.  
  
"Kuso, minna-chan must be looking for me." She cursed mentally.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Usagi sighed as she gazed into the cool water's surface. "Breaking the waves of time with immortal grace and beauty, I call upon the four gods of the universe parallel to the Earthen Realm." She chanted, bowing her head slightly as the water began to boil. "Suzako, god of Konan, the flaming bird of grace, the guardian of life and chooser of soul mates," an explosion of fire rocked the waves as a flash of feathers passed before Usagi's eyes. "Seiryuu," she continues, her hand held before her. "God of Kutou, the dragon lord of war, the guardian of death and reincarnation, bringer of pain and misfortune," Waves of water crashed together as a streak of green scales erupted from the huge, churning blue abyss. Usagi brought her other hand out as well. "Byakko, god of Sailo, and Genbu, god of Hokkan, retired as the guardians of mortal spirits and souls, choosers of destinies and fates, bringers of health and luck," a great clash of stripes and shell appeared in an explosion of all the elements. "Appear before me, guardians of this dimension, appear before your chosen bride. I demand it!" Immediately the waters cleared to reveal the impatient faces of four men.  
  
"Well it's about time. Usa-chan, where have you been?" demanded one man in annoyance. The man appeared to be Asian, with olive skin and sparkling ebony eyes. He had thick black hair tied behind him in a small ponytail and his garments were out of date, but flattering to his handsome appearance, in shades of green and brown with gold designs.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I love you too Gen-chan."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Usa-chan, Genbu was right. We thought you were in trouble for a moment. Try to be more punctual in the future." This man spoke gently to her, a warm smile on his lips. He had flaming red hair and gold eyes that reflected flaming ruby. His skin was tanned and he was obviously in his late teens or early twenties by appearance. His clothes were red with gold designs and his arms were crossed over his chest in a patient, superior look. So far, he had only opened his eyes for the first sentence.  
  
"But Suzu-chaaaaaaan! You never told me how to find the damned palace! I spent half the night lost in the gardens!" Usagi whined.  
  
Suzako opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. "I was not aware that such information would be necessary. And besides, you seem to have found your way." He smirked. Usagi blushed and avoided his eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, this only caused her to look straight into the face of a man with striking blue-green eyes with hints of silver. His hair was a shade of azure blue with teal highlights and he looked to be perhaps a bit older that the other two. He wore shades of blue and green with silver designs. The look of fire in his eyes was unmistakable as the light of war, dancing coldly as emotions swayed between each other. He neither smiled nor frowned as he gazed at her solidly, glancing at Suzako briefly with a spark of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"So what do you have for us?" he asked, his voice deep and rough. Usagi sighed. Cye swooped down to perch on her shoulder, nodding to the four gods.  
  
"Well, the area has been secured, no saying that Chaos already has set spies though. Everything here checks out perfectly so far and I haven't run into any more youma since I left Touji. At sunrise I plan to saddle Starlight and catch up with my old friend that I was telling you about." Usagi explained. She smiled, fingering the fancy gold band on her left ring finger. "Anyway, any news on Chaos?" she looked into the previous man's eyes, grinning.  
  
"Ne, we thing we know why he's chosen this world to feed off of." He said.  
  
"That so? Well tell me, Ryu-chan!" Usagi gave him a "Why didn't you finish?" look.  
  
Seiryuu shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest again. "We've determined that Chaos sensed your presence when you reverted to your true form three years ago. He locked onto your energy signature and sent that spell class youma to you."  
  
"But the spell youma attacked two years ago." Usagi frowned.  
  
"Hai, it could only get to you on the mortal plain so it took a year to locate you and carry out its mission." Seiryuu explained.  
  
Usagi nodded. "OK. So that's how I got the curse, but that still doesn't explain why Chaos is here now."  
  
Cye swapped the back of her head with his wing. "Let him finish!" he growled.  
  
All four men smirked at this. Usagi growled, glaring at Cye who glared right back. "Don't think you're the only one who was cursed that day." Cye said simply.  
  
Usagi cooled down at this and returned to looking at the image in the lake. Genbu picked up for Seiryuu.  
  
"Chaos must have felt the growing conflict between Kutou and Konan and looked at it as the perfect opportunity to, if you will, kill two birds with one stone. He could feed off of the negative emotions on both sides and draw you out of our realm at the same time, like a moth to a flame. I believe that he plans to capture you and use you as a battery for his armies when he attempts to conquer this world. Of course, with the limitless energy you possess, it's no surprise that he's got his warriors after you. I think it'd be best if you stayed with the Suzako seishi and gained some strong connection with them in both your forms. Try to conceal your powers for as long as possible, it wouldn't be good if they grew suspicious of your intentions." He finished.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Alright, I'll."  
  
Seiryuu interrupted her. "How come she can't stay with my seishi? They are far superior to Suzako's men!" he grumbled loudly.  
  
Suzako rolled his eyes. "Oh lay off Seiryuu! Your seishi are more irresponsible with people's lives than schoolchildren are with that of an insect!"  
  
Seiryuu growled. "What are you talking about? Usa-chan would be more that safe with them!"  
  
"Iie! She's safer in Konan!"  
  
"Kutou!"  
  
"Konan!"  
  
"Kutou!"  
  
"Konan!"  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Grr." They glared at each other.  
  
Usagi glanced at the last man who still hadn't spoken. "Byakko-chan?" she said softly. He stared in surprise, looking at her with silvery blue eyes. His eyes were a shade of shocking laser blue with silver sparkles and silver lining around the iris. His hair was short and cropped, a shade of silvery white that strangely had no effect on his youthful appearance. His skin was similar to her own in color: a shiny ivory. She smiled softly at him and he returned it almost shyly. "Please take care while I'm gone." she whispered to him softly. He nodded.  
  
He wore all white with black boots, belt, and head and armbands. His outfit was composed of a non-sleeved shirt, baggy fighter pants, calf boots, and a headband that went to his waste. His figure was lean and muscular, suggesting him as a martial artist. His left ear was pierced with a silver earring, but beyond that he wore no jewelry except several rings on his left hand. He was by far the most attractive of the four men.  
  
He still remained silent.  
  
Usagi grinned as she caught the group's attention. "Minna-chan, I must leave if I am to stay on schedule. Gomen, demo, ja ne!" The image flickered once before disappearing just as Suzako and Seiryuu dove into yet another argument over why she left so early.  
  
Cye glanced at her. "The sun shall rise within the hour, you should get ready."  
  
Usagi nodded, turning around. "Very well, I shall prepare myself for the oncoming battle. Accompany me?"  
  
Cye bobbed his head up and down. "Hai, of course." 


	4. Youma

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tasuki stood with the rest of the seishi, Miaka, and Touji at the palace gates.  
  
"Where is he?" Nuriko grumbled. "We've been waiting for hours!" he whined.  
  
Tasuki grunted.  
  
Touji yawned. "Ya know, he might not get here until tomorrow."  
  
Tasuki glared at him. "Iie." he growled. "He'll be here. Soon." "And how, may I ask, do you know?" Tamahome asked doubtfully.  
  
Tasuki frowned slightly. "I just feel it. I can sense it in every fiber of my being. He's on his way."  
  
Almost immediately the shadow of a figure riding a horse came into view. Everyone stared in awe as the figure grew clearer.  
  
"Kami-sama.." Miaka breathed.  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened as Touji grinned.  
  
The man wore black fighter pants and a silver Chinese muscle shirt with designs of dragons, tigers, turtles, and a Phoenix on it. His well-muscled arms had gold bands around them and he wore black wrap from his wrists to his elbows. Mysterious midnight blue eyes sparkled in a lively manner behind unruly golden bangs. His long silver-streaked blonde hair was bound behind him in a sexy ponytail. A silver chain with an amulet with gold designs dangled from his neck.  
  
"Ren." Tasuki breathed. "And Starlight." He choked out as he took note of the silver horse the man rode on. The horse's scorching black eyes matched his ebony main and tail.  
  
The man stopped a ways before them and dismounted, still remaining silent as a certain pair of people gazed at him with misty eyes. He casually swung the reigns over the silver beast's head, his eyes never wavering from Tasuki's. He absentmindedly flicked his left earring, bringing several eyes to his pierced ears and the small silver hoops that dangled from them.  
  
Hotohori was in shock. "It's not possible." He choked out. "There is in existence a man with superior beauty to my own." He whimpered in distain. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Ren." Touji grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "You always did have to have a big entrance. What's with the secrecy anyway? You said you'd tell me, so what's the deal?"  
  
Ren ignored him, eyes still on Tasuki. Touji noticed his stare.  
  
"Oh," he smirked. "You remember Genro, Ren. What was it you used to call him? Phoeno? No, what was it?"  
  
Ren smiled softly, a heart-breaking smile that sent Nuriko and Miaka swooning. "Phoenix." The voice was velvety smooth, deep and gentle. The perfect man.  
  
Tasuki walked slowly toward him.  
  
"Ren.you've.changed." He fumbled with the words.  
  
Ren shrugged slightly. "Tis the scars of age set upon my body that alter my appearance, old friend. Demo, I assure you that I have not changed from the Ren that you knew."  
  
"You're right," Tasuki wiped absently at his eyes. "You still talk like a complete fool!" he laughed and Ren chuckled.  
  
"I have so missed you and your childish habits." Ren sighed. "It has been a long journey, but my mission is near complete." He smiled, putting his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "Will you promise to keep my presence as low key as possible? There are many who would wish to reveal me for a profit. The Darkness has at last awakened and soon I may finally end my long journey. We will return to the mountains as I always promised." Tasuki was too ecstatic to notice the spark of pain in Ren's eyes at that last statement. He tackled his friend with a hug, bawling on his silk shirt.  
  
"Oh Ren! You don't know how hard it was without you there! Everyone searched for months, and I always knew that you would return! But when you told me I'd never see you again, I just didn't believe it!" he blubbered.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko popped up behind Tasuki with their hands clasped at their chests. "Ren-san," they chorused. "Are you by any chance single?"  
  
Ren blinked. His face melted into a handsome grin. "I see, are you not a man beneath your womanly attire?" he chuckled at a shocked Nuriko. "And you, ah.Priestess of Suzako, the Red Star.It is certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and everyone else. I am honored to stand before the legendary warrior's of Suzu-Suzako-sama." He quickly corrected himself, taking Miaka's hand and laying a gentle kiss upon her palm. Tamahome went red. "Hey pal,"  
  
Hotohori interrupted him. "Ren-san, may I ask what land it is that you come from? It is plain to see that you are not from any land I know of."  
  
Ren shrugged. "That is not surprising. My father was a descendent of the Hin tribe while my mother was a foreigner. I was found by our old boss near the destroyed village of my clan. I was informed that there was but a single survivor beyond myself. His name is unknown to me though." He said calmly, gesturing toward Touji and Tasuki at his sides. They nodded.  
  
"And your speech? Certainly it is rare to find an unaccented voice in the mountains." Hotohori continued.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Touji demanded indignantly.  
  
Ren laughed. "You are correct. It is very rare to find one; I have no knowledge of any others beside myself that do not slur their speech. That is because of my heritage. I learned at a very early age that I was not normal. I was not an outcast as my tribe had been, but I was different none the less. My studies of literature and the arts were extensive and well curved over the years." He smiled. "I learned through stories how to present myself as a child and speak as an adult."  
  
Chichiri cocked his head to the side. "I sense.something very powerful about you, no da."  
  
Ren shrugged again. "My training has left my aura rather powerful; you may also be sensing this." He tapped the amulet. "It was given to me by a sorcerer; he gave it to me as a protection device of sorts to keep me safe from harm. I suppose it works." He smiled wryly at this.  
  
"Ren, when are you gonna tell me?" Touji whined, interrupting. Ren smirked.  
  
"Right now. Emperor?" Hotohori looked at him.  
  
"May we speak somewhere in private? What I must tell you is very important and should only be heard by you and the other warriors of Suzako."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Come." He began to lead them all to the study.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
On the way to the study, Miaka popped up next to Ren, grinning like an idiot. Nuriko popped up on his other side, knocking an aggravated Tasuki out of the way.  
  
"Ren-san?" Miaka piped up. Ren looked down at her.  
  
"Hai? And please call me Ren or Ren-chan." He smiled.  
  
Miaka blushed. "Ok, Ren-chan, how do you know Tasuki? You seem to be really close or something." She blinked as Ren laughed out right.  
  
"My dear miko, Tasuki and I were practically raised together. Did he never speak of me in all this time?" he laughed.  
  
Miaka looked down, embarrassed. "Well, actually." she mumbled.  
  
Nuriko answered for her. "Tasuki doesn't talk much about his past, in fact, he hardly ever talks about anything worth while. We've never even heard mention of your name before last night."  
  
Ren glanced at Tasuki, who avoided his gaze.  
  
"Is that so? Well then the fault is my own. I apologize for embarrassing you priestess." He gave Miaka a chaste grin. She turned as red as a ripe tomato.  
  
"It's ok." she giggled.  
  
**  
  
Tamahome grumped next to Tasuki.  
  
"Geez," he whined. "What's so great about *him*?"  
  
Tasuki sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "He hasn't changed at all. Still a lady's man. Jerk. He's always been like this." He mumbled.  
  
Touji grinned, slapping Ren on the back. "Hey Ren!"  
  
"Hai Touji?" Ren glanced at his friend patiently.  
  
"When are you gonna stop flirting with the girls?" The question was asked as carelessly as if it were the time of day.  
  
Ren looked at him blankly. "I beg your pardon? I was merely having a conversation with the miko. Must you assume that all contact with members of the opposite gender is flirting?"  
  
Touji laughed outright. "Hey Genro! You're right! He hasn't changed!"  
  
Ren blinked cutely, then shrugged.  
  
"Nuriko, could you help me with something?" he asked calmly. Nuriko looked at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course Ren-chan!" he chirped.  
  
"Could you tell me where the stables are?"  
  
Nuriko's face fell. "Yeeaaah." he dragged it out in a whine.  
  
Ren chuckled. "Wonderful."  
  
**  
  
Tasuki smiled at his friend's back. "We'll talk later." He thought to himself. "Ren always makes time for me. He won't just not tell me anything." He nodded slightly at his thoughts and grinned.  
  
Touji elbowed him in the side. "Hey Genro," he grinned. He whispered something in Tasuki's ear.  
  
His gold-tinted eyes went wide.  
  
"NANI?!" he shouted. Ren began to turn around but was clobbered by a furious Tasuki. "YOU TOLD ABOUT THE RIVER!!!!" Tasuki shouted. Ren sweat- dropped as everyone stared at them.  
  
".Genro, could we discuss this later?" he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Iie! I can't believe you told them!!"  
  
"Well it wasn't on purpose."  
  
"What do you mean?! How can you say anything by mistake!"  
  
Ren glanced around nervously. "Genro, it's not that big a deal." He managed softly.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "Yeah it is!"  
  
Tamahome popped up behind Tasuki, a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"Ahem, mind sharing?" he asked calmly, giving them a dubious expression.  
  
Ren laughed nervously under Tasuki's fiery glare.  
  
"Ne, you see.When Genro and I were younger, well, uh.hee, hee.He fell into the river and almost drowned. But uh, the thing was that this log was floating by and he sorta thought it was a snake so he screamed really loud and I came running. But well, the water was only five feet deep and Genro had been so freaked out that he just kept splashing around. I had to jump in and save him."  
  
Tamahome covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes were huge and wet. His face got red.  
  
He burst.  
  
"HA! HA! HA! You were afraid of a log!!!! HA! HA! HA! In five feet water!!!" he fell over laughing like a wild man.  
  
Ren blinked. He sweat-dropped as Tasuki began ranting loudly about age.  
  
"Well, it was a rather interesting situation. I mean, Genro didn't know how to swim and he hasn't gone near a large body of water since then." He offered helplessly.  
  
He blinked as he realized that Nuriko had joined Tamahome laughing on the floor and the rest of the seishi, including Miaka, were desperately trying to contain their laughter. Touji just had this huge smirk on his face.  
  
Ren sweat-dropped.  
  
"Uh.yeah." he said.  
  
Suddenly a loud neigh broke through the laughter.  
  
"Starlight!" Ren shouted, recognizing his companion's distress call. The laughter stopped short.  
  
Everyone rushed out of the palace in pursuit of Ren, halting as they saw the cause of Starlight's distress.  
  
"Youma." Ren growled. "Damn, I thought I'd checked everywhere."  
  
Tasuki gasped. "Oh shit." Were the only words that left his mouth.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Touji yelled, pointing at it shakily.  
  
The youma stood about twelve feet tall and vaguely resembled a lizard. Its entire body was covered in reptilian scales and its eyes were yellow with red pupils. Its fangs were too big for its mouth and its reptilian tongue tasted the air every few moments. It was obviously female with its skimpy black leotard. Its eyes focused and it slowly shifted its gaze between each gawking member of the small audience it held.  
  
Until it reached Ren.  
  
It smiled grotesquely.  
  
"The Crystal Bearer." Its raspy voice came out in a harsh bark. "I challenge you, creature of light. Come and let me devour you. Your energy would bring the darkness great power."  
  
Ren took the hilt of his sword, smirking handsomely, and stepping up to the challenge. Tasuki grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Ren," he whispered, eyes never leaving the monster. "Are you sure you can handle this thing?" He glanced warily at the repulsive youma.  
  
Ren flicked his earring, smiling. "Don't worry Genro, it knows it's going to die. I simply must deliver it to its death. Not a very difficult task for a third class youma such as this."  
  
Tasuki slowly retrieved his hand. He watched Ren walk steadily toward the youma, drawing his sword.  
  
The long silver blade had a fine gold hilt with many designs on it. It glistened in the light.  
  
Ren smiled.  
  
"Ne, creature born of darkness, any last words?"  
  
"I should be saying the same to you Crystal Bearer." The thing rasped out.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Alright then, have it your way."  
  
The youma didn't have time to comprehend what was going on as Ren seemed to disappear before reappearing behind it and slammed the hilt of the sword into its neck. The creature let out a cry of shattering pain.  
  
Ren sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his sword on his shoulder casually. "Really now, you should never scream. Then I know your weaknesses." He shrugged slightly, opening his eyes and in a lightning quick movement, he drilled his blade into the creature's heart. Or rather, where it would have been.  
  
The unearthly screams of pain and anguish that flooded the senses of all those watching was indescribable. Miaka buried her head in Tamahome's chest as everyone shivered at the sound.  
  
Ren growled. "You know," he ground out. Tasuki and the other seishi looked up. "Chaos is beginning to make you youma a little too realistic." He twisted the sword, watching as the youma disintegrated into a pile of dust.  
  
He snorted. "Vermin. How in the seven hells did you get through the barrier? Must have been in an egg." He turned to his pale audience.  
  
"Minna," he began, smiling casually. They stared at him. Tasuki stepped forward, looking at his best friend curiously.  
  
"Ren, you said that was a third class youma?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then what else is there?"  
  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
  
Miaka shivered. "You mean there's more?"  
  
Ren glanced at Hotohori. "I believe we should take this discussion inside. Emperor?"  
  
Hotohori nodded slightly. "Hai, I'd say you are correct. Let's get inside everyone."  
  
He led everyone to the study, this time in complete silence. Everyone's minds were filled with questions and suspicions. Tasuki and Touji walked on either side of Ren, glancing at his steady form every now and then.  
  
Ren frowned. "I wonder what a third class youma is doing here. I've not fought one so low since I was a child." His eyes darkened. "Unless that one wasn't intended for me. Kuso!" Ren's eyes widened slightly in realization. "Chaos must be testing the Suzako seishi! But what purpose would that serve?" Ren glared at nothing as he was escorted into the large study, suspicions forming in his own mind. 


	5. Choices

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Alright Pal, what the fuck is goin' on?!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
Tasuki growled angrily. "Shut up Tamahome! It's not Ren's fault!"  
  
"Well then what the hell was that?!" Tamahome shouted again.  
  
Tasuki gave him a fierce glare.  
  
Touji sighed, turning to Ren. Nuriko had replaced Tasuki at the blonde's side.  
  
"Maybe you should have just let the thing eat 'em. They're sure ungrateful for having just been saved ya know." He grunted.  
  
Ren shook his head, smiling slightly. "Now Touji, you don't really mean that. And anyway, you know my life's work is to preserve life in any way I can. Even if the recipients of my protection are less that grateful, I'm happy to help out."  
  
Touji crossed his arms over his chest grouchily.  
  
"Whatever Ren. I'll never understand you."  
  
Nuriko looked at Ren in awe. "Even when everyone he risked his life for is against him he still doesn't show anything but kindness to them." His eyes got all puppy-like again. "What a dream!" He grinned.  
  
Miaka poked at Nuriko's arm. "Hey Nuriko-chan? Why are you all starry-eyed and drooling? Did I miss something?"  
  
Nuriko blinked. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I wasn't drooling!" He shouted indignantly.  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
**  
  
Hotohori tapped Ren on the shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why don't we begin?"  
  
"As you wish. Any questions first?"  
  
Chichiri stood beside Hotohori. "Why don't you start by telling us about that thing back there, no da! What was it, no da?"  
  
Ren sighed. "I suppose I should explain about Chaos first."  
  
"Chaos?" Hotohori frowned. "You wrote to me about that in your message, ne? I remember legends about it. A god banished from our world centuries ago because of his misuse of his powers."  
  
"Hai, that's correct. Chaos is the embodiment of utter and complete evil. Darkness in a bottle if you will. He feeds off of the darkness in everyone's hearts. Pain, fear, jealousy, hate, anger, you name it. If it's negative, he exploits it as a weakness. He shows no mercy and takes no hostages. In his eyes, humans are nothing more than temporary batteries. He thrives off the pain of mortals."  
  
"So what is it that he wants? And what was that thing before?" Chiriko asked, ignoring the in-the-middle-of-a-glaring-war Tasuki and Tamahome and the bickering Miaka and Nuriko.  
  
Ren gave them a dead serious look. "His goal is to completely wipe out and annihilate mankind and create a new world of demons and darkness in which evil reigns supreme. That 'thing' you saw a moment ago was a youma. A being born of Chaos with the soul purpose of serving its creator. You see, Chaos sends his minions to collect energy and capture pure hearts."  
  
"So he sends his minions to do his dirty work, ne? Coward." Hotohori frowned.  
  
Ren sighed. "Hai. I suppose he does. That one before was a minority class. A youma easily taken care of."  
  
"That reminds me, no da. What did you mean before when you said it was third class, no da?" Chichiri looked curious.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Easy enough. There are three basic classes of youma. Class three is the fighting class. Mostly composed of mindless beasts that focus completely on physical combat. They are sent on missions to destroy or fight for the most part."  
  
"That makes sense." Chiriko observed.  
  
Ren nodded. "Hai. Next are second-class youma. A more sophisticated bunch with extensive knowledge of spells and curses. Second-class are sent on most missions. They are strong both physically and mentally. Capable of doing a lot of damage. They are often the ones that gather energy for Chaos." Ren glanced toward Touji, who was laughing hysterically at Tamahome and Tasuki wrestling around for something.  
  
He smirked. "Lastly are first-class youma. Creatures bread and trained by Chaos himself. They stand far superior to the other minorities. First-class are capable of thought; they can plan and strategize. They fight with a purpose and that makes them the most lethal of all. They are capable of many things including manipulation of the elements and Chaos has improved on them greatly over these past few years. He's made them more humanoid which ultimately makes them even more dangerous."  
  
"That's all well and good, but how do we kill them?" Tamahome asked. He and Tasuki approached them, Touji still grinning after them.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Several ways. For each of you the technique will be different. That's why I've come. I must take you all to Mount Reikaku where I can train you. In a month we must all be ready to fight Chaos. Tasuki and Touji will be easiest since they are both familiar with youma extermination already. Chaos will be mine to destroy, but there are still many youma to consider. Onegai, come with me to Mount Reikaku and allow me to train you. If you refuse than I fear Chaos will send his minions to dispose of you before he considers you a threat."  
  
Chichiri glanced at the emperor.  
  
"I'll need some time to consult with the others. Why don't you and Tasuki go catch up on old times? This may take a while."  
  
Nuriko popped up behind Ren, bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Ren-chaaaan!! Tell Miaka no Baka that I wasn't drooling!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"...Rrr...I must speak with Genro. Gomen nasai Nuriko-san."  
  
Nuriko wailed loudly. "Demo!"  
  
Tasuki quickly grabbed Ren by his collar and ran out the doors, Touji hot on their heels.  
  
Everyone stared  
  
"Hurry! Before he gets really upset!" Tasuki's fading voice was heard.  
  
The trio disappeared.  
  
Hotohori shook his head slightly, turning to his fellow seishi with a seriousness about him.  
  
"Minna," He began, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally... "I say go for it, no da!" Chichiri grinned. "It can only make us stronger, no da!"  
  
Chiriko blushed slightly. "Ne, I must admit that I am inclined to agree. I think we should trust Ren-san. And let him train us."  
  
Nuriko nodded exuberantly. "Hai! Let's do it!"  
  
Miaka grinned as well. "Hai! Hai! Hai! Let's go to Mount Reikaku!"  
  
Tamahome sighed. "Even though I hate to admit it, Chichiri is right. It can only make us stronger. And Ren seems to know what he's talking about."  
  
"Not to mention that he's friends with Tasuki, no da!" Chichiri added.  
  
Hotohori looked at Mitsukake who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal.  
  
"How about you? What do you think?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Mitsukake shrugged. "I think Ren is trustworthy. He defeated that youma creature before without even breaking a sweat. I'd like to be as well prepared as possible if this Chaos guy is seriously going to attack."  
  
Hotohori nodded curtly. "Very well. It is decided then, when Ren returns with Tasuki, we shall give him our acceptance. Until then though, I suggest we focus on other matters, such as Kutou..."  
  
**********  
  
Ren smiled as Tasuki stroked Starlight's mane.  
  
"He always did like you best." He chuckled, patting the horse's nose.  
  
Tasuki laughed.  
  
"Whatever! So...What's been happenin'?" he grinned easily. There had always been something about Ren that made him feel at ease with himself.  
  
Ren smiled leisurely. "Nothing good I'm afraid. With the rise of Chaos, the high ones are constantly on edge. I fear that the growing tension between Konan and Kutou is the main focus for Chaos."  
  
Tasuki glanced at his old friend, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"Hai?'  
  
"What happened that night?'  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The night you left. Where'd you go? And how did you defeat that youma so easily? I only remember you being able to kill in two minutes tops and that was pretty damn good. What sorta training did you go through?"  
  
Ren blinked as fire crackled in his dazzling ocean blues.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young blonde stood before the four gods. Suzako stepped forward.  
  
"Crystal Bearer, from this day forth your blood shall run immortal silver. You shall live in our realm in your true form for all eternity. Demo, if ever you return to the mortal plain, you will be subject to the darkness. It is best for you to remain with us where it is safe and Chaos can not reach you."  
  
Seiryuu smiled slightly. "It is an honor to have you as our companion for all eternity and beyond."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Tasuki flinched as Ren cast him a deadly gaze.  
  
"I went to the high ones and they purged my body of any flaw. They helped me perfect my training and I was granted immense powers and knowledge."  
  
Tasuki looked shocked. "And what are you planning to do now?"  
  
Ren gave him a serious look. "I intend to use my training to its fullest and vanquish Chaos once and for all." He said coldly. "If it comes down to it, I will give my life to ensure that Chaos never reawakens again."  
  
Tasuki couldn't help but shudder at the absolute cold that his friend radiated at that moment. For the first time in his entire life, Tasuki was worried about his friend. Truly and frighteningly worried. 


	6. Gratitude?

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ren glanced uneasily at the setting sun as he and Tasuki walked up the palace steps. Tasuki noticed his apprehension but shrugged it off as worrying about the youma from earlier.  
  
"The others should be expecting us. Do you think they've decided yet?" Tasuki grinned.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Ne, I'd expect so. I must tell you though, I don't have long before I have to leave again to run a small errand." He said, glancing around.  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"I promised a young woman at a bar that I would help her home tonight. I mustn't break my word." He answered simply.  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit. You always did have a thing with the women. I don't see how you can stand them and their annoying crying and wining." He grumbled.  
  
Ren chuckled. "I see that my words have effected you. Gomen if they've caused you trouble. The truth is that women are often upset because they want everything to be perfect. It's just their nature I suppose." He smiled. "In any case, your miko is a young woman, ne?"  
  
"Nah, Miaka's just a kid." Tasuki smiled. "She's more of a little sister to us seishi than what your thinking."  
  
Ren shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
Although he may have continued, anything he might have said was cut off by a loud squeal.  
  
Nuriko raced toward them. Tasuki sweat-dropped as Ren was tackled to the ground.  
  
"WAI!! Ren-chaaaan!!!! Miaka no baka said I was ugly!!" the feminine seishi wailed.  
  
Ren smiled sheepishly at Tasuki's "told-you-so" look.  
  
He sighed. "Nuriko, Miaka probably didn't mean it. And besides," he swallowed hard.  
  
"Here goes my pride." He kicked himself mentally.  
  
"I think you're very attractive." He smiled.  
  
Nuriko sniffled. "Honto?" He gave Ren huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ren smiled kindly. "Hai. Very much so. Don't you agree Genro?" Ren looked at Tasuki desperately.  
  
Tasuki grunted. "Whatever."  
  
Nuriko smiled brightly, hugging Ren tightly and dragging him into the palace with Tasuki trailing behind.  
  
"Everyone's waiting for you inside! Come on!"  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped as he noticed the blue hue that was beginning to take over Ren's complexion.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Tasuki shifted in boredom as he waited with his fellow seishi and Touji outside Hotohori's study. The attractive young ruler had been locked in the tiny room with Ren and Miaka for almost an hour.  
  
Tamahome groaned. "What could possibly be keeping them so damned long?!" he whined.  
  
Tasuki grunted. "Ren's methods are almost always verbally tiring, demo, they work efficiently."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
He shrugged. "Ren said it once."  
  
Understanding blanketed the seishi. They relaxed again.  
  
Touji was fiddling with a small object past everyone's view, his lack of creativity astonishingly boring.  
  
"I'll give 'em five more minutes, but if they aren't out by then, grrr." Nuriko scowled. "You don't want to know what I'm going to do."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped at this.  
  
The door creaked open in the following silence and Hotohori, a pensive Miaka, and a smiling Ren left the room.  
  
Everyone looked at them anxiously.  
  
"Minna-chan, Ren has offered to take us to Mt. Reikaku in one week's time. Preceding our departure, we'd best prepare ourselves for the oncoming training. Ren, why don't you explain?" Hotohori gestured absently toward the staring group.  
  
Ren smiled. "Alright minna, in preparation for our departure I am putting all of you on a special diet that will work to enhance your strengths and minimize your weaknesses. You will each meditate for an hour before the sun sets each night and I will provide you each with a small pendant." He held up a handful of dangling multi-colored pendants.  
  
Nuriko gushed. "They're so pretty! Can I have the purple one? Where'd you find such lovely jewels?"  
  
Ren chuckled. "These pendants are powerful gems I was given to bestow upon you. They hold powers within them that you will eventually learn to control. Once you can focus your powers through these, then we can move on to sculpting them into fighting techniques and spells. Chichiri,"  
  
The blue haired monk looked up.  
  
"You should easily be able master your gem." He handed the smiling monk a sky blue jewel that seemed to almost glow with a faint blue fire dancing within it.  
  
The monk gasped. "What an immense power, no da!"  
  
"It grants a great deal of power, hai. Demo, that power you sense is only a reflection of your own inner strength. Once you learn to focus it through the Sky Jewel you will be the most powerful magician in existence."  
  
Chichiri stared at him, a shocked awe displayed on his face.  
  
"That's, my power, no da?" he breathed, gazing deep into the blue depths of the stone. Vaguely he realized that the shade of blue was similar to Ren's eyes.  
  
Ren nodded. "Hai, now you." He handed Chiriko a small gold crystal with the sign of wisdom imprinted on it.  
  
The boy stared at the jewel in awe, his eyes widened like saucers.  
  
"It's so pretty." He cupped it in his hands like it was incredibly precious and delicate.  
  
Ren chuckled. "Hai. That's because each of your stones appearances represent your pure heart. Their holder is the only one who can control them that way. Of course," he added. "If your heart wanders or becomes unsure, you can not use the stone."  
  
Everyone contemplated this for a moment.  
  
Ren continued. "Now, Mitsukake, here is yours."  
  
This gem was a deep green shade that seemed to contain a sparkling gold flame.  
  
"The Healing Jewel is perfectly suited. It will help to unlock your most powerful abilities. You will be able to heal more without loosing as much energy. The damaging effects on your life force that occur presently would ultimately diminish your soul, demo, this should stop those effects early on. Here you are,"  
  
Mitsukake held the item in his hands, gazing into the gold flame in wonder. "I feel.calm." He said softly.  
  
Ren smiled. "That's because you're feeling the effects of your healing right now. The gem is calming you just as your powers calm those they are applied to."  
  
"I think I understand." Mitsukake smiled. "Arigotou."  
  
"No thanks needed. Just learn to control your powers and all debts will be repaid. Now, Hotohori,"  
  
The young emperor nodded, taking the offered gem. His was a shocking sapphire with electric blue facets. The thing was shining brightly as he took it in his hands.  
  
"The Water Jewel, because you are linked to the element of water. You will soon be able to conjure up powerful spells that involve your element. Tsunami's and such. Once you learn to concentrate these spells, you will be capable of causing mass destruction or simply putting out a camp fire."  
  
Hotohori nodded, tying the pendant around his neck. He put it in his shirt.  
  
"Tamahome, here is the Warrior Gem." Ren took this one more delicately than the others. It was a flaming ruby with crackling orange and gold in the center.  
  
Tamahome looked at it in awe. "Wow."  
  
"It will sharpen your skills. Your strengths will be greater and your weaknesses will vanish once you've learned to control it. That specific gem is legendary for it is said that Suzako himself created it."  
  
"All right Nuriko," Ren handed Nuriko the purple gem. It was a rich violet with the image of a golden willow in the center; the willow seemed to almost be alive within its confinement. Its leaves even rustled in an invisible wind.  
  
"The Power Jewel. It will duplicate your current strength one hundred folds. By the time you've mastered it you will be an undefeatable opponent in the field of strength."  
  
Nuriko gushed. "Wow! It's so pretty! I just love it! Thank you Ren-chan!!!"  
  
Ren laughed bashfully, blushing slightly under Tasuki's annoyed glare.  
  
"Genro, you still have yours, ne?" Ren chuckled uneasily. He smiled, calming down as Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I still got mine. See?"  
  
He pulled out a small pendant from his shirt. Everyone gasped at the sight.  
  
Tasuki's gem was by far the most commendable. It was a fiery red, similar to Tamahome's, with a fire phoenix portrayed in the center. The bird was perched in the center of the gem, golden flames surrounding its body. It had striking green eyes that seemed to glow through the surface.  
  
"I'm glad you kept it." Ren smiled fondly at his best friend.  
  
Tasuki shrugged carelessly, looking away. "Yeah well, ya know, thought it might come in handy some day."  
  
"Good thinking, have you kept up your training?"  
  
Touji laughed outright. "Ha! Genro hasn't practiced with that old rock since the week after you left! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Ren smiled at Tasuki's uncomfortable look. "That's alright. We'll just have to see how much you remember. Alright, minna-san, we'll begin tomorrow. I'll leave the cook orders to make you each separate meals and I'll try to get you each the appropriate clothing. In any case, it is almost night and I must be going. Genro, Touji, I must ask you something. Come with me to the palace gates?"  
  
The pair nodded.  
  
"Alright. Emperor, I will come see you first thing in the morning to discuss the specifics of this agreement."  
  
Hotohori nodded.  
  
"Ja ne!" Ren and Tasuki and Touji walked away.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka watched them with hearts in their eyes.  
  
"Ja ne Ren-chaaaaaan!!!" they chorused.  
  
Ren lifted his hand in parting.  
  
*******************  
  
"So what's up Ren?" Touji crossed his arms behind his head as they walked.  
  
Ren smiled. "I was just curious, what has it been like these past three years without me? My training was full time and I never experienced life outside my masters' domain. Sometimes I didn't even know the day. How have things changed?"  
  
Tasuki grunted. "Well let's see, nothin' special. Whatcha think Touji?"  
  
"Nah, nothin' really big changed. Just the whole thing with leadership, but you already knows about that." Touji shrugged.  
  
Ren smiled. "Great. Thank you for telling me. I'll take it alone from here. Ja ne!"  
  
He waved as they stopped at the palace gates. Starlight was waiting patiently for his master.  
  
"Hey there Star, let's go shall we?" Ren smiled, stroking the horse's neck and mounting.  
  
Tasuki and Touji waved as they left.  
  
"Hey Genro," Touji grinned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I saw that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That look."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That look you just gave Ren. That 'I missed you but I'm too proud to say so' look."  
  
Tasuki blew up. "Nuh-uh! I did not look like that! I'm just happy he's back damn it! Can't a guy be happy his friend's back?!"  
  
Touji rolled his eyes. "Sure, Genro, sure."  
  
Tasuki sighed as they went back inside.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Usagi blew her bangs from her eyes in a sigh. "Damn. That was too close for comfort."  
  
"You got that right." Cye grumbled. "Mind getting off of me now?" he added sourly.  
  
Usagi blushed, climbing off of her companion. "Gomen ne."  
  
Cye ruffled his feathers. "No harm done. You're right though, that was way too close for comfort. In the future you'll have to be more careful about timing. And please refrain from riding Starlight when darkness sets in." The last comment was spoken with severe distaste.  
  
Usagi blushed again. "Hee, hee, I said I was sorry."  
  
"Hmph, we'd better get to our room before his highness comes around."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh please, didn't you notice the way he looked at you? The way he was awed by your beauty? He'll be back tonight if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Usagi groaned. "Cye-chan, I don't need another suitor. I need to be left alone so I can do my work."  
  
"Demo, you are supposed to befriend the other seishi ne? Befriending the emperor would be very useful to that effect."  
  
"True. I suppose it could be managed."  
  
Usagi continued to mumble to herself as she walked briskly to her and Cye's room, the intelligent falcon perched on her shoulder.  
  
She never noticed the studious emperor until she had collided with him full force. Both had been too involved in their own thoughts to notice each other.  
  
They both fell back, landing on the ground with equal grunts of annoyance at being disturbed. Cye was sent flying.  
  
"Why don't you-!"  
  
"You should-!"  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"Usagi-san, what a pleasant surprise." Hotohori choked out in shock. "Let me help you there, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Miaka must be rubbing off on me."  
  
"Emperor, the pleasure is all mine." Usagi laughed lightly as Hotohori helped her up, still rambling. "Apologizing is really not necessary, we were both at fault." She smiled.  
  
Hotohori chuckled, overcoming the tension in his heart. "You are right. But since I ran into you, would you like to accompany me for a walk through the garden? I was planning to think alone. But company is always so rare that it is greatly appreciated when available."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I wouldn't be imposing?"  
  
"Not at all." Hotohori said quickly.  
  
"Very well then, lead the way." Usagi smiled at his reassurance. Cye reappeared and perched on her extended wrist as they walked toward the garden.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Usagi stared at Hotohori out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Emperor," she began.  
  
Hotohori glanced at her shortly, his pensive expression briefly flashing to curiosity.  
  
"What troubles you so? It is obvious that your thoughts are disturbed."  
  
"Is it that noticeable?" Hotohori smiled tiredly. The two were sitting side by side on a fountain bench. A stone figure of Suzako was the exquisite centerpiece.  
  
Usagi smiled lightly. "Hai. As a matter of fact it is. I am surprised that one so high in social status can display such obvious discomfort and not have servants and counselors alike begging to know why."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Not really. The majority of my counselors are too busy with the country and their own problems to be concerned with mine. I suppose I prefer it that way. I don't want them to be plagued with my own personal troubles as well."  
  
Usagi pouted. "Honto? That's not good."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside or some day, when you're older, you'll blow up like a shaken bottle."  
  
Hotohori chuckled at the comparison. "Perhaps you're right."  
  
"I am right." Usagi smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing an elegant off the shoulder silver evening gown that gently brushed the ground. It had to have been woven of moonlight because it sparkled with every move she made and it was almost transparent. Her body was shadowed beneath the material. Her hair was in an odd odango style that Hotohori had noted from the previous night. She was dazzling to say the least and Hotohori was awed by her elegance. Her every move seemed to be perfect, like a well-practiced dance or composition.  
  
"Tell me what it is that troubles your mind." It was an order, leaving no room for argument or discussion.  
  
Hotohori blinked. That was the first time anyone had ever spoken to him like that.  
  
"Ne, I uh,"  
  
Usagi sighed. "Emperor, calm yourself. I will not bite. Just tell me what it is and I may be able to assist you."  
  
Hotohori smiled, calming himself and leaning into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Alright. A man named Ren came to the palace today."  
  
"Hai." Usagi's eyes sharpened, the silver in them becoming more apparent.  
  
"And he was apparently acquainted with Tasuki, not that that is wrong. Anyway, he warned me about some oncoming force intent on demolishing our world. Of course, however farfetched that may seem, I believed him."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"It is imperative that you allow me to train you all. Onegai; for the sake of every human being that exists here. You have to let me train you for Chaos."  
  
Hotohori frowned at Ren. He didn't know what to make of this man that, to his undying annoyance and defeat, was the most beautiful he'd ever encountered. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Our loyalty lies with Miaka. We have devoted our lives to protecting her and keeping her safe from harm. If we journey to Mt. Reikaku with you and allow you to train us, then what would become of her?"  
  
Surely a man who bore such incomparable beauty would bear a brain as well.  
  
Ren looked surprised. "Do you really believe that I would leave the Suzako no Miko without her court? What kind of fool do you take me for?" he chuckled, giving the comment's harshness a carelessness that surprised the emperor.  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened slightly. A man such as this, whose ways spoke of wisdom and experience, was surely to be commended.  
  
"Miaka-san would of course be trained as well. The power of Suzako flows through her being. She is actually very powerful, it is only a matter of unlocking her potential as I see it."  
  
"I see." Hotohori nodded. "Then I accept your offer to train us. The others have already consented to your training. Miaka, would you be willing to be trained as well?"  
  
Miaka blinked, turning from staring at Ren to smile at Hotohori.  
  
"Hai!" she chirped brightly.  
  
Ren smiled. "Excellent."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"The thing is that despite my belief that Ren has good intentions, I am still unconsciously suspicious of his motives. I just don't understand why someone like that would just reappear after having been missing for so long and claim to want to save the world, do you understand?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hotohori-sama,"  
  
"Just Hotohori is fine," he stated absentmindedly.  
  
"Hotohori, you have considered the possibility that perhaps this Ren was sent to you? I mean, going by your description, it sounds like the gods might have sent him. And did you ever think to ask where he was all those years? Perhaps that would calm your nerves?"  
  
Hotohori stared at her. How ever outrageous the idea seemed, the more he considered it, the more sense it made. Ren, a fair skinned blonde man with unsurpassed beauty and charm.where other than the realm of the gods could he have come? And if Suzako was afraid that his followers were in danger.of course!  
  
"You're right!" Hotohori smiled. "He must have been sent by Suzako! No wonder!" He quickly hugged Usagi and grabbed her hand. She stared at him startled.  
  
"Come! I must introduce you to the Suzako seishi! They must meet you!" he began to lead her off in a jog.  
  
Usagi was too surprised to refuse.  
  
*&^*&^*  
  
Hotohori dragged Usagi onto the steps of the palace where everyone was standing or sitting around.  
  
Chichiri's head snapped up. "Who are you, no da?" he gasped.  
  
"Such immense power!" he thought in shock. Her presence had caused a shock to his system that he couldn't shake.  
  
Usagi stared at him blankly. "Nani?"  
  
"Minna," Hotohori interrupted.  
  
Everyone looked up. Tasuki frowned slightly at her as Tamahome and Chichiri gazed at her with an odd look in their eyes. The look differed with each man.  
  
Miaka just stared.  
  
"Hotohori? Who's she? Where'd she come from?" she asked confusedly. Something about this girl would not leave her alone. There was something oddly familiar about those beautiful azure eyes. Miaka shook the feeling away.  
  
"As I was saying," Hotohori smiled. "This is Usagi. She'll be staying in the palace for a short time so I wanted you all to know who she was. You may run into her every now and then." He explained.  
  
Usagi curtseyed gracefully, elegance and beauty radiating from her slim figure. She smiled kindly. Miaka got stars in her eyes.  
  
"Wow! She must be a princess! She's so pretty!" she thought excitedly.  
  
"I had hoped to get the chance to know the Suzako seishi a bit better before my departure. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me." She smiled ruefully at the truth in those words. It was, in reality, only a chance to meet and understand *these* seishi. This millennium's choice.  
  
She smiled at Nuriko. "Something on your mind?" she asked gently, her voice a soft silvery purr.  
  
Nuriko stared at her. He shook his head. "Iie. You just remind me of someone. That's all." He said quickly.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with hidden secrets, mysterious silvery-blue orbs gazing at him serenely. Nuriko was lost in them for a moment.  
  
"Who?" Usagi cocked her head to the side, a slight frown marring her features.  
  
Nuriko blushed slightly. "Oh nobody! Don't worry about it!" he exclaimed.  
  
Usagi smiled, shrugging. "Very well. I don't believe I know all of your names. Who are you?" She smiled at Chiriko.  
  
The boy blushed under her gentle gaze.  
  
"Watashe wa Chiriko, desu." He smiled bashfully.  
  
"And I'm Tasuki, this is Touji." Tasuki grinned, slapping his friend on the back. "You just missed Ren though."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Ren? The man you mentioned earlier?" She looked at Hotohori, who nodded. "Is he another Suzako seishi that I am unaware of?"  
  
Tamahome snorted. "Not even close. He's just some guy Tasuki used to know. He's a lady hogger." The last part was spoken with a slight tick in his left eye.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Sounds charming. And you two are?"  
  
Chichiri flashed a peace sign. "Chichiri, no da! And this is Tamahome, no da!"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Chichiri, hmm.where have I heard that name before? Oh well, and you are?"  
  
"I am Mitsukake, and this is Tama." Mitsukake smiled, Tama meowing from his shoulder.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Well, hello there Tama-chan." She made a soft purring noise and Tama leapt from Mitsukake's shoulder to hers.  
  
She grinned. "What a darling. And you must be Lady Miaka. It is an honor to meet you at last. I have heard much about the Suzako no miko that I am inclined to investigate while I'm here. Would that disturb you?"  
  
Miaka grinned hugely. "Nah! Ask away! I'll tell you anything you want to know!" she flashed a peace sign. "No secrets here!"  
  
Usagi frowned slightly. "Even the purest heart conceals secrets of darkness. Perhaps those are the darkest truths of all." She said, her voice suddenly cold.  
  
Miaka stared at her, sober. "Nani?"  
  
Everyone stared at Usagi, different expressions of shock and disbelief displayed on all of their features. The sudden change in atmosphere had hit them all.  
  
Usagi shook her head, silver streaked locks tumbling over her shoulders with the movement. "Nothing. Forget about it. Nuriko-kun?"  
  
Nuriko looked up blankly. "Hai?"  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked. She was, of course, referring to the way he kept staring at her.  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "It's just that you remind me so much of a friend of mine from when I was younger. She looked just like you." he shrugged.  
  
Usagi shrugged back. "That so? Hmm. Cye-chan?" she called.  
  
The falcon swung down from his hovering position and perched on Usagi's shoulder, giving the startled spectator's a superior look.  
  
"Minna-san, this is Cye-chan." Usagi introduced.  
  
Miaka smiled nervously under the bird's dark stare. "Nice birdy." she mumbled.  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "He's a falcon actually. One of the most powerful birds of prey in existence. His kind is well known for their intelligence and keen senses." She explained.  
  
Miaka laughed uneasily. "Ne, that's very, uh, interesting. Hee, hee.does he always stare like that?"  
  
Usagi glanced at Cye blankly. "Rrr.Cye-chan, stop that." she said softly. The great predator of the skies almost grunted before lifting itself to the sky and soaring out of view again.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Baka bird." She mumbled.  
  
Tasuki frowned at the place where Cye had disappeared. "That looked just like Ren's old falcon." He said softly.  
  
Usagi cocked her head slightly to stare at him. "Nani?"  
  
"Cye, he looks just like Ren's old pet, what was its name?" Tasuki glanced at his friend.  
  
Touji smiled. "Ren called it Aqua. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, 'cuz it had those weird-looking aqua eyes. Eesh," Tasuki shivered for effect. "I swear I thought that thing was gonna eat me alive every time it looked at me. The way it always stayed right on Ren's shoulder and never seemed to leave." He shivered again.  
  
"Yeah," Touji shook his head. "How Ren kept the damned thing without freaking out is past me."  
  
"How come he doesn't have it now?" Chiriko asked, ever the inquisitive one.  
  
Usagi stiffened slightly at the question, Hotohori and Nuriko noticed. They frowned faintly at the gesture.  
  
"Oh, it was squished on some mission to the Kutou palace. Ren said that some of Kutou's warriors had cornered him and Aqua had just attacked them all. One went on a rampage and a pillar fell on the poor thing or something. It was the first time I ever saw Ren upset." Tasuki answered, recalling the event.  
  
"Honto? Sounds like a freak accident to me." Miaka made a face. "Weird."  
  
Usagi gave a small, forced smile. "Minna-chan, would it be too forward to ask if I could spend the rest of the evening with you? I was supposed to go out tonight, demo, I was just going to wander around the area to get a feel of Konan."  
  
Hotohori answered before any words could be said. "Of course. And why don't we give you the tour ourselves? Don't you agree minna?"  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Uh.yeah, sure." Miaka smiled brightly. "Let's give Usagi-chan a tour!"  
  
Everyone smiled and agreed. Decision made.  
  
Usagi smiled and laughed lightly. "Ne, very well then. I would be honored to be in your company."  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki walked beside her as they all left, Hotohori not far away. 


	7. Departure

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
Ren gazed at the sun. It had just risen, bathing the land in its golden wonder. There had always been something about the sun that made him comfortable. He smiled.  
  
"It's almost time to leave minna-chan. Have you all prepared?" He closed his eyes as he spoke.  
  
The people behind him nodded, grunting their confirmation.  
  
In the past week the relationship between Ren and the Suzako warriors had seemed to go from initial suspicion and mistrust, excluding Tasuki, Miaka, and Nuriko, to loyal friends and companions. Ren had somehow worked his magic, as Tasuki had said, and gained the seishi's trust one by one. Tamahome had been the hardest to convince of his good intensions, but in the end, everyone seemed to have a special fondness for the blonde warrior that had so suddenly walked into all their lives. The man was simply and utterly irresistible. Beyond his curious nightly disappearances and his downright disinterest in the Lady Usagi, he acted as if he were no more than a normal wanderer. On many occasions during his stay he had happily lent a hand to the servants and workers around the palace, a surprising action by anyone's standards.  
  
"Good. Let's go." Ren gently nudged Starlight to go, opening his eyes. The stallion obediently complied.  
  
Usagi had worked her way into the seishi's hearts as well. For some odd reason she seemed to be able to get to them as easily as Miaka had when she first came. Of course, Nuriko hadn't been half as hard on her as Miaka.surprisingly. The two seemed to have some secret that made them almost act indifferent around each other. Nuriko seemed to treat the other girl as a person worth his time rather than an adversary. Hotohori was never seen without the fair young woman when darkness set in. He had been visiting her nightly and bringing her to meet the others. Miaka and Tamahome seemed to enjoy her company. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Touji on the other hand acted strangely whenever in her presence. Her eyes seemed to always sparkle more animatedly when she gazed at the three of them.  
  
"Hey Ren-chan," Nuriko called from his horse.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When do we get there?"  
  
"If Lady Time grants me her guidance, we shall be at the mountain's base before sunset."  
  
Touji glanced at him in slight annoyance. "Oh! So you let them take Time's Trail but not us, huh? So that's how it's gonna be, huh? They don't have to travel the normal way."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "Touji, as I recall, it was your desire to take the long way. You wanted to 'taste the world as the god's had bid you to', correct?"  
  
Touji grunted, sweat-dropping. "Yeah, demo."  
  
"It is not my fault that the moment we made the decision to take the long way you tripped and fell face first into a bee's nest, were chased into a lake, bitten by a snake, and poked with sticks by children that thought you were dead."  
  
Tasuki burst out laughing, nearly falling off his horse. The group tried to hide their amusement while Touji blushed furiously.  
  
"Ren! You promised not to tell anyone!"  
  
Ren shrugged. "Hai. And you promised not to complain. Now, take this way minna-chan." He headed toward the forest. "We'll be there in no time at all."  
  
Everyone complied. Despite his odd sense of direction and such, Ren always seemed to know what he was talking about.  
  
"I've never traveled this way before." Hotohori said softly. "I was always told that the forest held magic beyond our mind's comprehension and that we are never to enter it without the specific advisement of our elders."  
  
Ren smiled. "Hai. There is much magic in this forest. The key to making it through is using that magic to our advantage. Allow me to show you."  
  
Ren raised his hand and toughed a small bud. The small green cocoon blossomed into an exquisite multi-colored flower beneath his touch.  
  
"I just took some of the energy from the forest and focused it on this flower. It reacted by reaching its full potential."  
  
"It's so pretty Ren-chan." Miaka smiled.  
  
Tamahome touched the petals. "What magic is this?" he asked confusedly.  
  
Chichiri answered. "It's called a Surroundings Spell, no da. When you use the magic of your surroundings to enhance them, no da."  
  
"Correct." Ren smiled.  
  
"You've just reminded me Chichiri-san. I must ask you all to decide the order in which you shall be trained. I will take you one-by-one into an alternate dimension in which, by a years end you shall emerge at the end of three days fully trained. There shall be three tasks at the end of each year, once you've overcome them you shall emerge from the dimension and I shall take the next trainee into the realm. Who wants to go first?"  
  
Chichiri shifted on his horse. "So you're saying that we'll be going through a full year's training in this sub-dimension while in reality it is only three days by our calendar, no da?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then I,"  
  
Miaka grinned. "I'll go first! As the Suzako no Miko I think I *should* go first!"  
  
Nuriko interrupted. "Iie! Me! I should go first! After all, we don't want little Miaka being trained without one of us going through it first! And since I'm the strongest I think I should go first!"  
  
Chiriko sweat-dropped.  
  
Mitsukake frowned. "Iie. I think I should go first, that way I'll be able to heal anyone after me."  
  
Chichiri began again. "Demo."  
  
"Well I think I should go first." Hotohori interrupted. "I am after all, the emperor."  
  
Ren sighed as they all continued to bicker over who should go first.  
  
Tasuki pulled up beside him.  
  
"I'll go last." He stated simply.  
  
Ren glanced at him, nodding. "Hai. When night falls and shadows your face, steal into the night to the cove where we used to practice. You should begin your personal training as soon as we arrive. Bring Touji along as well if you wish. I'll tell him to bring his Earth Stone."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Right. So we're finally almost there. This is the time that you spoke of when we were children isn't it? The time when our destinies would be decided."  
  
Ren smiled fondly at his childhood companion. "Hai. It is my friend. We were so young back then. We both grew up too fast I suppose. A shame that we never finished your training then. It would have made this time much easier."  
  
Tasuki stared at Ren, his eyes burning with emotion at the mention of Ren's departure.  
  
"How far is it?" he asked softly.  
  
Ren sighed. "Chaos has drawn so close in such short time. He's feeding so relentlessly off of Kutou's people that his strength has nearly tripled from when I first arrived. The sooner we complete your training the better."  
  
"I just have one question for you Ren."  
  
"Very well. I am tired of avoiding this I suppose. What is it that you wish to know my friend? I will tell you as honestly as I am able."  
  
Tasuki stared at Ren for a long moment. In all his years he had never seen his best friend look so worn and tired. He looked away, closing his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"It's the same question I've had since we were young. How will you defeat Chaos, Ren?"  
  
Ren smiled sadly. "Tasuki-chan, the answer you fear may be the one I give. I will take on my true form. The one no mortal eyes have witnessed without penalty. I shall become one with my past and future. My power will reach its full potential, just like the flower, and I will defeat Chaos with all the energy of my being. He stands no chance against my absolute form. The being that lives within my soul, my true self."  
  
"And what will become of you then? Once you reach your ultimate form you can't turn back. I've known that since long before you told me. A being so perfect as yourself belongs nowhere but the realm of the god's. Your splendor would bring blind to see, mute to words, deaf to hear.Just like in the texts. You couldn't live here like that. All the magic in the world couldn't hide who you are from mortal instincts, however lame they may be compared to your own."  
  
Ren nodded, looking straight ahead. "Hai. And for once I am unable to deny your words. If I am drawn to use my Cosmos Beam I will have to become a Godde-, a God. And you're right. I will have to live among the gods for the rest of eternity."  
  
Tasuki nodded, his eyes blurring. "I see. So I was right before. You're only here because you need us to help you defeat Chaos and then you'll be leaving again. I know you have no choice."  
  
"Tasuki,"  
  
"Iie. I'm not mad or anything. I think I knew that before, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Oh well, you'll still visit though, right?" His voice cracked.  
  
Ren swallowed hard. "Of course. Not even the gods could keep me from you for that long. I could never forget you. Ever."  
  
Tasuki nodded, sniffling and leaning his head on his horse's neck. "I think I'll go talk to Touji now." He mumbled softly, allowing Ren to go ahead of him.  
  
Ren stared at the path before him.  
  
"Setsuna-chan, onegai, make this journey as short as possible. The more I think about what is to come, the more I doubt my readiness for what I must do. When I reach Serenity I will have to call upon my heart for the final transformation. I just don't want to think about it anymore is all. Onegai, make time's hand move quickly." 


	8. Welcome to the Zone

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ren sighed tiredly as the group came to a halt at the foot of Mt. Reikaku. He glanced at his companions.  
  
"Never would I have believed that I could tire of one's company within such a short period of time." He thought dully. So far he had been forced to play mediator between Miaka and Nuriko, negotiator between Touji and Tasuki, and still managed to remain reasonably sane while listening to the incessant bickering over whom should be trained first. For once, he was actually feeling slightly agitated. An unbelievably rare occurrence.  
  
"Alright minna-chan. Let's set up camp. I'll give you all an hour before I take the first trainee into the Zone." Ren stated. He shook his head at their lazy efforts to reply.  
  
Everyone grumbled agitatedly as they dismounted and began the process of regaining feeling in their limbs.  
  
Miaka made a face.  
  
"My butt's numb." She stated plainly.  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well my head is numb from your complaining!"  
  
Touji and Nuriko laughed at this. Ren rolled his eyes.  
  
"Such childish habits must be broken during training. I think Miaka will go first." Ren said calmly, brushing himself off.  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome immediately jumped up.  
  
Miaka grinned.  
  
"Hai Ren-sensei! I'll do whatever you tell me!" She gushed, latching onto his arm.  
  
Ren sweat-dropped as Tamahome began to steam.  
  
"Ren! Start running, now." Tamahome growled lowly.  
  
Hotohori put a restraining arm on his shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Tamahome, try to remain calm. Part of your training will be to remove any excess aggression and weaknesses. Isn't that right Ren?"  
  
The blonde nodded, smiling as Miaka fell down and blinked.  
  
"That's right Hotohori. I would like to take Miaka into the Zone first because I think she may need a tad more practice than the others. Would that be alright?"  
  
"Exactly." Miaka nodded. "I need more practice. Let me go first." She grinned.  
  
Hotohori was about to reply when Tamahome burst in.  
  
"Iie! As Miaka's guardian I cannot allow her to be first! What if you're trying to lead her into a trap? Huh? Huh? What if she can't take it? What then? I demand that I go before her!"  
  
Ren stared at him stoically, a small smile on his lips. "So you would wish to ensure that the training is safe for her?"  
  
Tamahome stared at him. "Uh.yeah. That's it." he managed slowly, suspicion shadowing his features.  
  
"I see. And so you would wish to go first in her place? Is that your desire?" The smile was now a full blown smirk.  
  
Tamahome sweat-dropped. "Well, uh.not real-"  
  
"Ren-san, I would like to go first. Miaka needs Tamahome to protect her here. In his place I will stand as her protector when he himself is trained. But then I would like to go before Tamahome; as I would be better suited to protect her after my training." Hotohori stated.  
  
Ren nodded slowly. "Very we-"  
  
"Ren-CHAAAAN!!! I wanna go first though!" Nuriko wailed.  
  
"I still think I should go first." Mitsukake added. "It would be more beneficial to the group."  
  
Chiriko blushed. "Actually, I would like to go first as well."  
  
And so the argument began once more. Ren and Tasuki sweat-dropped. Touji looked at them like they were all insane.  
  
"Weirdoes." He commented. "Training is hard and while you're in The Zone time slows down so you loose track of the days and hours. Nights are short and days are long. There's scarce food and water and you are exposed to severe physical and mental abuse, depending on your abilities. Any sane man would never dream of wanting to go in there."  
  
Ren shrugged. "The training varies with each man or woman. Each person has a different specialty. They could be physically strong, have magical powers, whatever. The training for each would differ despite any similarities that may appear to make them equal."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Like mine." He smiled slightly.  
  
Ren glanced at him. "Hai. Your training focused mainly on your physical strengths, demo, you also have the fire emblem. You can focus your life force through your stone and create fire. That's your element."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Ren sighed as everyone continued to bicker.  
  
"Please be silent minna-chan." He closed his eyes.  
  
Everyone turned to him suddenly.  
  
"Ren-chan! Tell them that I'm going first!" Nuriko wailed.  
  
"Iie! Me!"  
  
"Ren-san I am the obvious choice."  
  
"Ren onegai! I should go first!"  
  
"Ren-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. Ren shook his head.  
  
"It matters not who is subjected to the training first. The training is different for each of you. You each have different focuses and therefore your training is unlike the others'. There. Now, I will take either Hotohori or Chichiri first. Who shall it be?"  
  
Chichiri stepped forward. "Ren-san, I would like to go first, no da. Hotohori-san should stay to protect Miaka with Tamahome. I would rather I go through training before him anyway. He is the emperor."  
  
Hotohori swallowed his response as he realized that Chichiri was correct. What if something happened so early after their departure? And further more, what if this whole thing was just a trap? If he was killed or injured, what would happen to his kingdom?  
  
Ren nodded. "Very well. The decision has been made. In three days time we shall return from the Zone and I shall take the next trainee. Meanwhile, I would suggest you each practice your own training here. It may reflect on your performance within the Zone. Chichiri, come."  
  
Chichiri nodded and stepped forward.  
  
Ren walked several steps before raising his hand to the forest wall. He closed his eyes, hand raised.  
  
"Powers of ancient gods and prophets. Hear my prayer and open the door to this world's sub-dimension." Black and silver began to swirl together before Ren's extended hand in a huge mass of energy and power. Everyone stared in awe as the portal began to widen into a doorway.  
  
"Worlds colliding on this mortal plane, I call upon you that you may meet with my shield and open the door to your realm. Holy lords of all that lives, allow me to pass through your gates once more and enter the training realm where men are made warriors true."  
  
The portal looked like a black hole with silver lightening crackling dangerously within it.  
  
Chichiri swallowed.  
  
"The power is so immense, no da." He whispered.  
  
Hotohori backed away from it slightly as Ren stepped toward the portal.  
  
"Alright. It's open. Starlight?"  
  
With an obedient neigh the stallion made a running jump into the pool of black, completely disappearing into the abyss.  
  
Ren beckoned to Chichiri.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted over the swirling darkness.  
  
Chichiri nodded, walking with him to the portal.  
  
"Let's go, no da!" he answered over the wind.  
  
Ren nodded.  
  
"On the count of three!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Take care of Miaka-chan, no da!" Chichiri shouted. Everyone nodded numbly, still recovering from the shock of energy.  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Bye Ren-chan! I'll see you in three days!" Miaka and Nuriko chorused brightly, waving cutely.  
  
"Three!"  
  
The two men jumped into the portal, disappearing into the ebony darkness. The portal immediately snapped out of existence, seeming to implode on itself.  
  
Everyone stared as the wind died down and silence surrounded them. Not even a bird chirped.  
  
"Ne, I supposed we should follow Ren's orders. We should all work on our most superb abilities. Miaka, perhaps you should attempt to discover yours." Hotohori said after a moment, his voice slightly shaky.  
  
Miaka blew up like a puffer fish.  
  
Nuriko laughed outright at this while Tasuki began making a fire.  
  
He glanced around. Touji came up beside him.  
  
"Genro, we should practice tonight."  
  
"Cove?"  
  
"Hai. As soon as the others are asleep."  
  
"Hai. When night grants us the shield of its shadow."  
  
The two men exchanged a look.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*In the Zone  
  
Pain.  
  
Stinging pain.  
  
In his arm.  
  
What was that sensation?  
  
Chichiri felt something soft against his lips. Warmth flowed into his being.  
  
He felt heavy.there was something on his arm.hurting him.stinging him like a burning needle.what was that softness on his lips?  
  
"Mmm." he moaned against the softness. He strained to open his eyes.  
  
A blurred image of gold and pale skin reached him. He tried to concentrate on what he assumed was the blur's face.  
  
"Ren?" he whispered hoarsely. "Did we make it, no da? What happened, no da?"  
  
The blur seemed to shake its head. Was that disbelief or simple misunderstanding?  
  
"Chichiri-san, it's me." The voice was soft and gentle, a silvery tune.  
  
Chichiri's eyes widened hugely as he recognized the voice. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Usagi-chan?! What are you doing here? Where's Ren?" He gasped as his vision cleared. He was laying on what appeared to be nothing. All around him was black. Nothing but darkness in every direction. The nothingness was consuming. He looked at Usagi.  
  
Her body was surrounded by a faint silver aura and her eyes glowed softly in the darkness. A deep royal blue that sparkled with silver stars.  
  
He stared in shock.  
  
Usagi sighed, running a hand through her bangs.  
  
"Chichiri-san, I'm afraid that my magic is more powerful than my alternate self's. I am to be your trainer in this circumstance."  
  
Chichiri blinked. "I don't understand, no da. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Chichiri-san, you had to find out eventually who I really was. I am the same person that you know as Ren. He is my cursed form. A figment of imagination from a little boy's dream. An imaginary childhood playmate made into a reality. I am Ren."  
  
Chichiri stared at her, not believing.  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you mad, no da? What insanity do you speak of?"  
  
Usagi shook her head sadly. "I speak nothing but words of honesty my friend. Ren is a fictional character that Tasuki-chan created when he was very young. The image was once described to me and I was cursed to take on that body during the hours of day. My curse is to take on the form of a man within the sun's hours and to return to my true self beneath the moon's rays. I am the one you know as Ren. He is me. Do you understand?"  
  
Chichiri nodded slowly, frowning. "So you're saying that you were cursed, no da? You turn into Ren during the day and Usagi at night? Why such a curse, no da?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Ren and Starlight are better suited to serve the Suzako seishi, Usagi and Cye are better suited to the Seiryuu seishi. Also, I am in this form the most powerful being in this universe. My enemies, feeling that they may lose to me, sent a spell youma to me and it cast this damned spell upon me."  
  
Chichiri stared at her for a moment, still recovering from the shock.  
  
"So you're going to train me? When do we start?" He managed after a moment.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly.  
  
"Right now!" She flicked her wrist. Immediately, crimson vines lashed out of nowhere, latching on to Chichiri and binding him tightly.  
  
"Nani?! What's going on?!" Chichiri gasped as the thorny limbs dug into his body.  
  
Usagi floated before him, smiling carelessly.  
  
"The first task. You are to escape these bindings. Once you have gotten yourself out of this web I will begin to really train you. But I warn you now, once you've begun, the training will be as real as war. I will have no mercy on you. Do not mistakenly assume that my being female will have any affect on how I treat you either. Women can be just as harsh and cruel as men, if not more so. Ja ne for now."  
  
She waved, disappearing with a sweet smile.  
  
Chichiri glared at where she had been.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Where are you going?! How am I supposed to get out of here!? What am I supposed to do?" he took a deep breath. "USAGI-CHAN!!!"  
  
The vines tightened around him. He gasped, blood splattering before him only to be absorbed by the darkness.  
  
"Oh yes," Usagi's voice echoed back to him. "I forgot one thing. These vines are cursed as well. If you want to survive their hold, I would suggest not squirming too much. They will tighten more with each violent movement you make. Best of luck to you!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, no da." Chichiri wheezed. He closed his eyes. His mask had disappeared with his entrance into this realm and he glanced around coldly. His crimson eye surveyed the darkness and he felt a sudden chill.  
  
"I have to get out of these vines. If this is a test then it must mean that I am meant to remove their curse and then I'll be set free. Demo, what can I do while my hands are bound?" he growled.  
  
"Use your mind." Usagi's voice whispered in his head.  
  
Chichiri glanced around, searching for the voice's source. He frowned, giving up the physical struggle.  
  
"My mind." He thought, concentrating on the vines. They began to shake slightly.  
  
Several hours later Chichiri, sweaty and glowing a shade of violent indigo, closed his eyes in defeat. As he instinctively lifted his hand to wipe his brow he was shocked to discover that the vines had broken to allow him to move. He looked shocked. "How did I.?" he managed to break the remaining vines and found himself once more standing in the darkness.  
  
"I broke the spell!" he called into the darkness. "Usagi-chan?" He moved his sore body, turning around to search for her. Nothing.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" he called again, louder this time. "Where are you?! I broke the spell! Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
A soft giggling filled the darkness. "Chichiri-chan, congratulations. You've completed the first task. Now, mind telling me how?"  
  
Usagi appeared before him, arms crossed daintily over her chest. She wore a pair of black fighter's pants and silver calf boots. Her top was a long- sleeved silver midriff with flowing sleeves. She grinned.  
  
"Because that was very impressive. And now it's time for the second task. Get ready Chichiri-chan, this will be your hardest fight yet!" She dropped into a fighting position.  
  
"Give me all you got!"  
  
Chichiri's eyes went wide.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?" 


	9. Chichiri

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "I said give me all you've got." She clarified. "As in attack me. I want to see how much power you can use without tiring or straining yourself. Come on!"  
  
Chichiri stared at her like she had grown five noses.  
  
"You can not possibly be serious, no da." He said blankly.  
  
Usagi groaned. "Chichiri-chan, I told you, think of me as Ren, not just a woman. I can handle it so don't worry. Just give me all you've got."  
  
Chichiri slowly raised his hands, striking several positions and chanting, then arranging them to be palm out toward her.  
  
"Attack!" he shouted.  
  
The spell erupted in a show of flashing indigo and magenta. Usagi calmly waved her hand, creating a barrier that absorbed the attack without the slightest effort.  
  
Chichiri gasped, jaw slackened in shock. "I, I don't understand.that was my most powerful attack, no da." He breathed.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Sugoi! Try this Chichiri," she clasped her hands together and clamped her eyes closed.  
  
"Serpents of the ice and snow here my call!" A freezing blue wind began to pick up around her, snow swirling about her form.  
  
"I summon you spirits of water and wind!" Usagi's eyes burst open, glowing a haunting ice blue.  
  
"Ice Serpents Strike!" She swung her hand around, ending with her fist above her head and her free hand extended toward Chichiri. What appeared to be snakes made of ice, water, and snow whistled at a blinding speed toward the monk. He instinctively created a shield and watched with wide eyes as the frightening snakes met his shield. He swallowed hard, fear clogging his throat as they seemed to be grinning at him, taunting him as they wrapped themselves around the shield and coiled over one another. The hissing alone was enough to make one sick to the stomach. Chichiri gasped, putting more power into his shield as it cracked against his will.  
  
Usagi watched Chichiri struggle with the serpents for a moment more before she finally raised her hand.  
  
"Return!" she commanded.  
  
The snakes melted away, forming a puddle that quickly disappeared into the blackness.  
  
Chichiri was left kneeling, head bowed with his breaths coming in short gasps. Sweat dripped silently down his smooth cheeks, hitting the black abyss and disappearing. His eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"What kind of spell was that, no da?" his words were strained through ragged breaths. Usagi came up beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Look at me Chichiri-chan,"  
  
He twisted his head to gaze tiredly up at her smiling face.  
  
"That was your second challenge. That was an attack spell. You are capable of it if you'd like to try."  
  
Chichiri swallowed, his breath becoming more even.  
  
"I don't understand, no da. If I'm capable of casting a spell that powerful how come I am unable to defend myself against it, no da?" His crimson eye reflected the genuine lack of understanding seen in a child's.  
  
Usagi smiled gently, offering him an understanding look. "It's not that you are incapable of casting an efficient defense spell, it is simply that you are using the wrong spell. I will teach you the correct defense spells as soon as I teach you several attacks. Now, will you stand beside me here?" She offered him her hand.  
  
He stared at her extended hand, his eye clearing to its previous burning crimson. He allowed her to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Now," Usagi began. "Put your hands together as so," She clasped her hands together as she had before. "And close your eyes."  
  
Chichiri straightened his shoulders, recovered from his previous lack of composure. He followed Usagi's orders, breathing deeply.  
  
Usagi waved her hand, slicing through the darkness. The image of a seething youma with tentacles, claws, and poisonous spikes covering it from head to toe came alive before Chichiri's closed eyes.  
  
The youma's arms and legs were chained so it couldn't escape, their ends disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Now chant with me and search deep within yourself. I want you to be able to feel that stone on your necklace burn against your chest. Understand?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. He was about to begin when he couldn't resist asking, "Will it hurt, no da?"  
  
Usagi nodded before his closed lids.  
  
"Hai. Very much. Demo, that's the price of power."  
  
Chichiri's jaw hardened. His hands began to shake as he applied pressure to them, pushing his palms against one another.  
  
"Follow me," Usagi began, "Serpents of the ice and snow here my call!"  
  
Chichiri's voice echoed Usagi's as the icy blue wind began to pick up around him, snowflakes dancing around him.  
  
"I summon you spirits of water and wind!" Chichiri's eye opened abruptly, flashing a fierce aqua.  
  
"Ice Serpents Strike!"  
  
Chichiri swung his hand around without thinking, as Usagi had, with his fist above his head. Once more the snake-like beings formed, circling Chichiri at a blinding pace before attacking the youma his other hand was directed at. The sky blue pendant around his neck began to glow. Chichiri's eyes went wide with pain as it burned into his skin.  
  
"Na-nani?! What's happening, no da?!" Chichiri let out a painful cry as the stone burrowed into his chest, creating a burning sensation beyond comprehension.  
  
Usagi gave a proud smirk as the snake attack ate through the youma's shield and viciously destroyed him. The snow snake wrapped around the youma, freezing him along with the water snake while the ice snake ripped it apart.  
  
"Look Chichiri-chan, your spell worked." Usagi pointed out, glancing at the kneeling seishi.  
  
Chichiri gasped, looking up to view the fading mass of frozen flesh. He felt unsure. His chest hurt so much. Throbbing pain, or wait, the throb.it was his heartbeat!  
  
"Usagi-chan," Chichiri gasped, turning to her. "Onegai, I need to know what's happening to me, no da."  
  
Usagi looked down at the pitiful image of the fallen monk and nodded.  
  
"Very well." She nodded.  
  
"Here," She waved her hand through the darkness and the blackness was replaced by the surroundings of a dojo. They were in a room that looked like a training chamber.  
  
"This is where the rest of your training shall take place."  
  
Chichiri was still writhing in pain, almost completely oblivious to the change in surroundings. He was vaguely aware of Usagi's presence beside him before he felt himself being lifted in slender, yet strong arms and being carried somewhere. He opened his eyes as the pain subsided to a dull throb in tune with his heartbeat.  
  
He gazed at Usagi through a confused crimson orb.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I will not attempt to woo you with excuses or possible misinterpretations."  
  
Chichiri reached out to her, taking her hand in his own and staring into her bewitching orbs.  
  
"Just tell me what's happening to me, no da." He pleaded, squeezing her hand.  
  
Usagi stared at him for a moment, nodding slowly. "The Sky Stone is replacing your heart."  
  
"Nani?" Chichiri's eye was a storm of emotions.  
  
"It is going to burrow into your flesh until its thrumming heat is the beat of your life. The pain will go away once I've worked with you a little more and the change is completed. At that time your power will be immensely improved."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Why is this necessary?"  
  
Usagi swallowed, closing her eyes. What she had to say next was going to be very hard for the man before her to accept.  
  
"Chichiri-chan, when a seishi is born in your world the gods already know his fate. They take away any excess powers that he doesn't need or that are at the time too much for him to handle. They mold these powers into the form of stones or gems. You see, each of your friends will have to endure the same pain to reclaim their birthright. This process is merely giving you back what you'd lost so long ago."  
  
"And Miaka?" Chichiri asked after everything she'd said had sunk in.  
  
"She has no need for a stone. She is not of your world anyway. Her training will not involve a focus."  
  
Chichiri nodded. He collected himself. "So, if what you're saying is correct, no da, then the sooner I train the sooner this pain will go away, no da?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
Chichiri smiled. "Then bring on the training, no da!"  
  
Usagi smiled; her small guilt at dragging him to accept his birthright diminishing.  
  
"Hai! If you want to get over the pain, copy me,"  
  
And so Chichiri began to learn the techniques that the Suzako Warrior of the Skies was destined to master.  
  
Soon the stone had replaced his heart and filled him with a power beyond his wildest dreams and Usagi began working with him to master it. Youma after youma was called to the Zone at Usagi's bidding and three months before the years ending, Chichiri was ready to face his hardest challenge yet.  
  
Usagi herself.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Usagi smiled at Chichiri. She was so proud of the young man made warrior. His lean, masculine frame was toned and solid, not a bit of fat on him. His eye was a deep crimson sparkling with fiery wisdom and awareness. He moved with a grace and agility that befitted a god.  
  
"Alas my friend, you have nearly completed your training." She said smoothly.  
  
Chichiri smiled at her. Over the past nine months he had grown quite fond of his lone companion in this confining room. When the two of them had become so exhausted that sleep became a necessity Usagi had created futons for them to sleep on, but any rest they had was short and just enough to keep them going. Her training had been more difficult than he'd expected. Each new attack or defense spell was either quickly learned or not at all. But past her hard exterior, Chichiri had grown to respect a more serene, happy side of her that he had the honor of witnessing every so often. Her mysterious nature and endless facets kept him fascinated with her every move. She never cried, never expressed sorrow or anger, the only negative emotion she seemed to be able to show was the occasional spurt of annoyance when he woke her from meditation. Chichiri could not deny that he felt more than simple friendship for the beautiful young woman, but he refused to let that get in the way of his training. In an attempt to vanquish any of his weaknesses he had gained one that was now his only one.  
  
Usagi herself.  
  
And now it was time for him to face her. Attempt to defeat her.  
  
He was ready.  
  
"I am ready, no da." Chichiri smiled at her, hiding the admiration and warmth in his eye behind a mask of fiery crimson.  
  
Usagi waved her hand, the dojo disappearing. Chichiri found himself once more in the empty black void that he had originally awoken to with his arrival into the Zone.  
  
Usagi floated before him, arms crossed over her chest with a Cheshire smile on her face.  
  
"Chichiri-chan, the last three months of your training will be spent as follows." She snapped her fingers. Immediately hundreds of youma appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Chichiri.  
  
"First, you must defeat these hideous creatures. They range from first class to third class youma. I will send millions of youma to you in the next two months. Within that time you must use all of your power to defeat them. I don't care how you do it. Just remember, youma have no idea what is fair or not and even if they did, they wouldn't care. Save your code of honor for those who respect it. Once the two months have ended I shall vanquish any leftover youma and I will face you myself."  
  
Chichiri nodded. The youma were all frozen in different positions, most with their mouths open in protest, so he didn't feel threatened. Usagi had explained that with all of the youma sent to her over the years by Chaos she had frozen most of them for training purposes rather than killing them.  
  
Sick, but efficient.  
  
Usagi smiled, now floating right in front of Chichiri. "I know you can do this Chichiri-chan. I've trained you well. I know I don't need to say this, but good luck." She leaned forward, catching him by surprise, and dropped a soft butterfly kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted for longer than just a butterfly kiss though. Warmth flooded his being and Chichiri's eyes widened as a memory flashed through his mind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Pain.  
  
Stinging pain.  
  
In his arm.  
  
What was that sensation?  
  
Chichiri felt something soft against his lips. Warmth flowed into his being.  
  
He felt heavy.there was something on his arm.hurting him.stinging him like a burning needle.what was that softness on his lips?  
  
"Mmm." he moaned against the softness. He strained to open his eyes.  
  
A blurred image of gold and pale skin reached him. He tried to concentrate on what he assumed was the blur's face.  
  
"Ren?" he whispered hoarsely. "Did we make it, no da? What happened, no da?"  
  
The blur seemed to shake its head.  
  
"Chichiri-san, it's me." The voice was soft and gentle, a silvery tune.  
  
Chichiri's eyes widened hugely as he recognized the voice. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Usagi-chan?! What are you doing here? Where's Ren?" He gasped as his vision cleared. He was lying on what appeared to be nothing. All around him was black. Nothing but darkness in every direction. The nothingness was consuming. He looked at Usagi.  
  
Her body was surrounded by a faint silver aura and her eyes glowed softly in the darkness. A deep royal blue that sparkled with silver stars.  
  
He stared in shock. She was so beautiful.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"It was her." he thought in awe. "She was kissing me, giving me life, energy. All this time it was her kiss that brought me here." He smiled. "And that pain, she must have healed it." With all of the healing spells he'd learned he could easily take care of a thousand injured soldiers by now.  
  
He had little time to dwell on this revelation as Usagi pulled back, floating above the youma, and smiled.  
  
"See you Chichiri-chan!" she called sweetly. She disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Chichiri quickly created a shield as the youma awoke, immediately beginning to attack. Chichiri began to strategically eliminate them.  
  
He smiled to himself as spell after spell was sent toward the raging youma.  
  
"Usa-chan."  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%Outside the Zone  
  
Tasuki glanced at Touji, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"They're coming back tonight." He stated, performing several karate exercises.  
  
Touji nodded. "Hai." He followed Tasuki's example. Both men wore baggy white gi pants with black calf boots. They weren't wearing shirts.  
  
"We should get stats on the others to decide the next trainee."  
  
"Would Ren want that?"  
  
"I wouldn't think he'd have a problem with it. Who do you think should be next?"  
  
Touji didn't hesitate in his reply as he struck at an invisible enemy with fluid movements, slow and steady.  
  
"The emperor. Hotohori."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Hai, he seems to be the best candidate."  
  
"He is the most self disciplined. And he's already got a well-developed ability. Ren would have an easier time with him than Tamahome."  
  
"OK, we'll have Hotohori sent next. Demo, before he returns, we must work to improve Tamahome's attitude."  
  
Touji grinned, standing with his arms crossed now. "You're startin' to sound like Ren. If you want to work on Tamahome's bad attitude, be my guest. I'm not gonna mess with him though."  
  
Tasuki laughed a little too loud, putting his hand behind his head. "Well actually, I was kinda hopin' that you could help me.say, hee, hee, hold him down.?"  
  
Touji sweat-dropped. "."  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%Back in the Zone  
  
Chichiri gazed at Usagi cautiously.  
  
She grinned. "It's time Chichiri, do you think you're ready?"  
  
He nodded, not daring to take his eyes off her.  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
"Alright, be ready, she could attack at any time." Chichiri advised himself.  
  
Usagi and Chichiri crossed their arms over their chests, the typical position when attacking or being attacked because it made the casting of spells easier and allowed more power to flow through the body.  
  
Usagi swiftly cocked her head to the side and a shock wave was sent toward Chichiri. He blocked, floating out of the smoke and narrowing his eyes. This sent his own attack spiraling toward her. This silent war of unspoken spells continued for an indefinable amount of time.  
  
Finally Usagi took it a step further.  
  
"Unspoken games as we have played offer little interest to me now, let us take this little challenge to the next level, shall we?"  
  
Chichiri smirked, confidence in his gaze. "Why not?"  
  
"Screaming Firebird Strike!" Usagi cried. A fiery red phoenix soared over her head, screaming a fearsome war cry as it flew toward Chichiri.  
  
He quickly countered. "Wind Bird Hurricane!" Behind Chichiri a whirlwind formed, taking on the shape of a phoenix and advancing toward its golden- eyed counterpart. The two birds clashed in a flash of violent indigo and fiery crimson. Usagi's eyes glowed their haunting shade of ice blue while Chichiri's took on a stunning aqua.  
  
Once more the battle between them raged with more power and ferocity than ever before. The two birds fought for their masters, clawing, batting, and biting. It was a battle of beasts of magic, a dazzling display of the powers of good in a meaningless war that would serve no purpose but for this moment meant everything to its participants.  
  
The two battled for days, weeks. By the time the month was over, they were both casting high scale energy spells, drawing on their final energy reserves. Both were drenched in sweat, cheeks flushed.  
  
Usagi threw her head back, blowing the hair from her eyes. "Chichiri-chan, I do believe it time to end this."  
  
Chichiri's determined gaze bore into her. "I rather agree, no da."  
  
They both smiled at each other in understanding, all defenses dropping in an instant.  
  
"Truce?" Usagi offered her hand, floating toward him.  
  
"Truce." Chichiri followed her example and they shook hands.  
  
Usagi grinned.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Chichiri-chan!" She pounced on him, hugging him tightly.  
  
He grinned, returning the embrace.  
  
"Usa-chan,"  
  
She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Arigatou. For everything."  
  
Usagi smiled, her eyes softening. "Iie Chi-chan, arigatou." She laid a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away and returning them to the dojo room. "We have several hours before we must return. I've prepared a special surprise for you for completing your training."  
  
"Honto?" Chichiri looked at her with playful suspicion.  
  
Usagi giggled, her eyes sparkling. "Hai!"  
  
She flicked her wrist and the dojo melted away to reveal a beautiful landscape. Hills, trees, grass, flowers, everything one could ask for in nature.  
  
Chichiri stared in awe. "It's all so beautiful." He breathed.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai. And now, it is time that you are made able to fully enjoy it."  
  
Chichiri looked confused. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi walked toward him, touching his cheek. "Chichiri, Suzako's Wind Bearer, your god grants you sight, clearer than ever before."  
  
Chichiri was too shocked to react as Usagi leaned forward and kissed his scar. In that one perfect moment the scar that Chichiri had spent so long hiding from the world.healed. He opened his eye for the first time in years. Chichiri gasped.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes as he saw everything from a different perspective.  
  
"Usa-chan, a-arigato!!" He reached to trace the scar, his fingers brushing against smooth, untarnished flesh. It was as if the scar had never been.  
  
"Suzako is proud of you Chichiri, and so am I." Usagi smiled, cupping his cheek. "And in two hours you will be able to see, for the very first time, your friends and priestess through the eyes of a true Suzako seishi."  
  
Chichiri choked on his happiness, unable to speak.  
  
For the first time in years, he felt truly happy. Nothing could have ruined this for him. Nothing. 


	10. Hotohori

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The doorway to the zone was a swirling mass of crackling energy. Anyone could tell that a great deal of power and energy had been put into its making. As the Suzako seishi stood before it, anxiety seemed to hang heavy in the air. No one knew what to expect.  
  
Several moments following its appearance, two figures began to form within the darkness, both broad shouldered and masculine. Finally Ren and Chichiri walked completely out of the Zone, stepping into the forest.  
  
For a moment all was still, the rift between the two worlds having dissolved after delivering its cargo, and a deafening silence set in over the ten individuals.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Welcome back." He greeted.  
  
Everyone relaxed.  
  
Tasuki and Touji grinned and went to talk to Ren about what had happened in the last three days.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko were in la la land, gazing longingly at Ren with huge hearts in their eyes while Tamahome steamed silently to himself.  
  
Chichiri was in a daze. He looked around himself, seeing everything through both eyes. He saw all of his fellow seishi, Tama, Touji, and.Ren. He stared at the man beside him in something akin to awe. He knew that Usagi and Ren were the same person, but it still felt odd to him to realize that this handsome young man was in actuality the woman that held his heart. He unconsciously analyzed every detail of Ren's appearance. The eyes, the hair, those were the same. The creamy complexion that hinted at a foreign origin, that was the same. But it was Ren, not Usagi.  
  
Ren glanced at him, their eyes clashing, and in that moment he knew, this was Usagi alright. Nobody else had ever looked at him like that. With so much passion and emotion within a simple glance.  
  
Chichiri smiled to himself.  
  
Miaka let out a squeal. "Chichiri-chan!" she cried. All eyes focused on the monk.  
  
He looked at her. "Hai?"  
  
"Your eye! It's been healed!" She ran up to him, poking at the lack of scar testily. Chichiri grew a huge sweat-drop.  
  
"Uh-yeah.Usa-rrr, Ren healed it, no da." He managed between pokes.  
  
Ren chuckled at the stares he received.  
  
"It was part of his training." He shrugged. "Suzako rewarded Chichiri's hard work by purging his body of any scars or flaws."  
  
Everyone continued to stare. "In any case," Ren continued. "The next door will open in about an hour. Have we decided who shall be next?"  
  
Hotohori stepped forward. "I would like to go next." He stated, glaring at his fellow seishi to silence any objections.  
  
Ren glanced at Touji and Tasuki, who nodded, and in turn nodded his own approval.  
  
"Very well, in that case I suggest you make any personal preparations for our departure. You may wish to write a statement that would provide your people with proper instructions in case of an emergency." He suggested.  
  
Hotohori stared at him, neither smiling nor frowning. "My council is well prepared for any extenuating circumstances that may come up. I have full confidence in their ability to handle things in my absence." It was stated cleanly, without challenge or aggression. A simple declaration.  
  
Ren smirked. "A proud statement, your confidence is most assuring. As that is not necessary, I see no reason for you not to perform whatever menial activities you desire. Enjoy your last hour on this plane. Once you step into my world you will not be pampered or spoiled. Any royal ass kissers that you may be accustomed to surrounding you and carrying out your every whim will be nonexistent. I hope you realize that for a year you will have to take care of yourself. Everything you do will have consequences. I suggest you consider this carefully before you enter with me."  
  
Hotohori glanced at Chichiri. "Chichiri, would you mind accompanying me for a walk?" he asked softly.  
  
The wine-eyed monk nodded. "Of course, your majesty."  
  
They walked away, leaving the group behind.  
  
Ren turned to his two best friends. "Ne, care to fill me in?" He smiled.  
  
Chibi-Tasuki grinned, flashing a peace sign. "Hai!"  
  
Touji sweat-dropped at his friend's stupidity. "Baka."  
  
Tasuki glared at him indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, you're not too bright yourself nii-san." He grumped.  
  
Ren sighed. "How has your training been going?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
Tasuki looked up at this. "Touji no baka is struggling more than I am." He stated.  
  
"Iie!" Touji defended. "Am not! I just don't remember as much." He said a little softer.  
  
Ren shrugged. "That is only to be expected. Of course I can not imagine you having remembered all of your training. I think that for the last three days of individual training I shall allow the two of you to come in together."  
  
Touji frowned. "Do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, shouldn't at least one of us stay to make sure that the Suzako seishi stay put? Who knows if they'll turn tail and run as soon as we're all in the Zone?"  
  
Ren smiled mysteriously. "I know they wouldn't do that." He stated simply.  
  
Tasuki grunted. "Don't you just hate it when he does that?" he grumbled.  
  
Touji nodded in agreement, going chibi.  
  
"Have you two attempted to calm that hot-headed Tamahome?" Ren asked, giving said person a bland look.  
  
Tamahome was waving his hands in front of Miaka's dreamy eyes like a wild duck. He continued this, shouting and whining. He was rather amusing.  
  
Tasuki and Touji sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ne, actually.Iie." Tasuki grinned, slapping Touji on the back. "Demo, Touji-kun told me just yesterday that he was ready and willing to take on the challenge. Isn't that right Touji-kun?"  
  
Touji glared daggers. "Well if I remember right, the agreement was that we would do it together." He growled.  
  
Ren gazed at the two in slight amusement. "Good luck to you both then." He chuckled. "You're going to need it."  
  
At this statement Touji and Tasuki slumped their shoulders like children having to take out the trash.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the encouragement." Tasuki groaned.  
  
"No problem." Ren flashed a peace sign.  
  
Any more that might have been said was forgotten as a grinning Nuriko popped up beside Ren.  
  
"Reeeeeeennnnnn-chaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!!!" he cried, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Ren stiffened, paling and looking to his two friends helplessly.  
  
Tasuki and Touji smiled evilly. "Hee, hee, hee, oh Tamahome?" Tasuki called in a sweet voice.  
  
Ren grimaced. "I should have known that you two would hold that against me." He groaned.  
  
Five minutes later poor Ren was turning slightly blue with Nuriko's vise- like grip still blocking his oxygen supply. It was then that Tasuki and Touji began prying away at Nuriko's leaching figure.to no avail.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*An hour or so later  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri reappeared. They walked in an amiable silence, calm and steady. Ren smiled upon their arrival and raised his hand in greeting. Nuriko pouted. After being forcibly removed, the seishi had been put him in time out. He now sat on a tree stump, arms crossed, pouting pathetically.  
  
"Did you have to return so soon?" He asked hotly, giving Ren a meaningful glance.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri grinned.  
  
"Gomen Nuriko-kun. Are we ready Ren-kun?" Hotohori asked.  
  
The blonde nodded, standing beside the others now. Miaka got all teary eyed.  
  
"Hotohori-chan! I'll miss you!" she sniffed.  
  
He smiled calmly. "Ne, Miaka-chan, you'll have Tamahome-kun here to protect you. No worries."  
  
Tamahome waved with a grin. "Have fun!"  
  
Ren gave Tasuki and Touji a small smile.  
  
"My friends, stay strong. I will return in three days."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Ren walked toward the forest wall before raising his hand as he had before. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Powers of ancient gods and prophets. Hear my prayer and open the door to this world's sub-dimension." Once more the black and silver began to swirl together before his extended hand in a huge mass of energy and power. Everyone watched as the portal began to form a doorway.  
  
"Worlds colliding on this mortal plane, I call upon you that you may meet with my shield and open the door to your realm. Holy lords of all that lives, allow me to pass through your gates once more and enter the training realm where men are made warriors true."  
  
The portal reached completion and Chichiri smiled at the now familiar hum of power.  
  
Before he hadn't taken note, but now he could feel the comforting warmth that radiated from Ren's aura, filling him with comfort and security.  
  
Hotohori hesitated as Ren stepped toward the portal.  
  
"It's ready. Hotohori?"  
  
The emperor swallowed, a brave determination lighting his eyes. He glanced at Chichiri. The monk gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Good, ja ne minna-chan!" Ren called, approaching the portal beside Hotohori.  
  
"Take care!"  
  
"Ja ne Hoto-chan!!!!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"Ja Ren-kun!!!!" Tasuki, Touji, Nuriko, and Miaka added.  
  
Chichiri's eyes misted over. "Usa-chan, for this time without you, your presence shall be missed. I can't believe that the year is already over. I hope you are able to train Hotohori as well as you have trained me. Ja ne, aishiteru." He thought silently.  
  
The two figures leapt into the swirling energy, disappearing into its mysterious depths.  
  
Immediately Chichiri was pounced on.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Was he hard on you?"  
  
"Was it really a year?"  
  
"How did he heal your eye?"  
  
Questions fired at him from all directions and Chichiri swallowed. He sweat- dropped.  
  
"I should have anticipated this." He sighed. "Oh well," he slowly began to answer their questions one by one.  
  
Meanwhile, Tasuki and Touji had tugged Tamahome to the side.  
  
"Nani?" He asked.  
  
Tasuki grinned, glancing at an equally fake grinning Touji.  
  
"Ne, ya see Tama-kun..we wanted you to um..ya know.."  
  
"What he's tryin' to say is you wanna practice with us?"  
  
Tamahome blinked at them. ".sure..."  
  
"Ok! That's great! That was it! See ya!" Tasuki dragged Touji away with a huge sweat-drop running down his head.  
  
Tamahome stood there for a moment, blank. He gave them a suspicious- sarcastic look.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*In the Zone  
  
Hotohori felt something shaking him. He moaned softly, feeling his body aching with the effort to move. The shaking was becoming annoying. He forced one eye open, using it to glare at the cause of his discomfort.  
  
Ren peered down at him from a yoga-like position in front of him. Hotohori caught himself, remembering what had happened.  
  
"Oh! Ren-kun, did we make it?" he asked slowly. He forced himself into a sitting position, taking in his surroundings. They were in what looked like a training yard. It was located between two hills and there was a beam near one hillside with a loaded sword rack and other equipment nearby. Currently Hotohori sat before a cross-legged Ren.  
  
Ren nodded. "Hai, we are now in the Zone."  
  
Hotohori frowned, looking around at the sunny arena. "It is certainly not what I had expected." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ren nodded again. "That is to be understood. If Chichiri told you his own experience then it is understandable that you would assume to be subjected to similar surroundings. In actuality however, you will find your training to be quite different from what Chichiri may have predicted."  
  
Hotohori stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Very well. When shall we begin?" he asked.  
  
Ren smirked. "Right now. Task number one, retrieve this sword." He stood and pulled out the most magnificent sword Hotohori had ever laid eyes on. The weapon's case was a deep scarlet with gold designs in it. Intricate Chinese dragons, birds, and beasts covered the item. He tugged the sword from its sheath, revealing a long silver blade, elegant and slender, yet sharp and deadly. The handle was pure gold, with rubies surrounding a phoenix carving. The sword was most magnificent. Hotohori reached for it.  
  
"Iie, Iie. Not yet." Ren smirked, putting the weapon in its case and locking it. He looked at Hotohori.  
  
"Watch,"  
  
Ren turned around, and then ran swiftly toward the mountain, soundlessly drawing the sword from its sheath and burying the blade deep within the hillside.  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened.  
  
Ren turned to him.  
  
"The rules are simple. You must not make a sound in performing this task. The key to retrieving the sword is stealth and I will show you why." He waved his hand.  
  
The sword was immediately surrounded by five frozen monsters, each with its own uniquely hideous appearance.  
  
"These youma will stop at nothing to keep you from this sword. Your goal should be to destroy them one by one or all at once and then retrieve the sword without a sound. If you defeat the youma, I will help you to accomplish the soundless retrieval. But first, I'll leave you to take care of these creatures. Good luck now!" Ren disappeared in a flurry of blue sparkles.  
  
No sooner had the handsome warrior disappeared then the youma had awakened from their seeming dead freeze and Hotohori took a fighting stance.  
  
"Kuso, Chichiri warned me about this." He mumbled, taking out his own sword and preparing for battle.  
  
*&*&*&*Somewhere in a misty plane  
  
Usagi watched Hotohori through a large window mirror. The four gods stood several steps behind her, gazing at the image as well with mild interest, though boredom was quite obviously present in their stance.  
  
"Usa-chan," Suzako beckoned, his voice a warm tone.  
  
Usagi's gaze never faltered as she replied. "Hai Suzu-chan?"  
  
Suzako came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waste.  
  
"We should go now. It's up to him what happens now." He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of roses that radiated from the girl in his arms.  
  
Byakko looked away from them, glaring at Seiryuu, who looked a little pissed.  
  
"Usa-chan, let's go." Seiryuu's chilling voice came out short and clipped.  
  
Usagi sighed, pulling gently from Suzako's embrace and turning around. She walked with her four companions into the mist to come upon a post. It was a bird post.  
  
"Cye-chan?" Usagi called into the mist.  
  
"Hai?" The bird soared down soundlessly, alighting on the post's branch. He eyed Usagi with a calm demeanor.  
  
"How are things?" she asked softly, her voice so silvery and warm that her mortality seemed nearly nonexistent.  
  
The four gods stood around her, Suzako and Genbu by her sides.  
  
Cye did a bird-like shrug. "Simply not good enough." He stated. "If Chaos doesn't slow down his steadily increasing pace will have him attacking us before the month's end. You must stall him immediately." He spoke in a clear monotone.  
  
Usagi glanced at the gods. "Genbu?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I will attempt to stall him with my seishi. I shall send them to retrieve as much energy as possible."  
  
"Byakko?"  
  
The silvery-haired man nodded, his bewitching eyes riveted on Usagi's own.  
  
"Then it's settled. You two shall slow Chaos's progress. I will return to Hotohori and train him. When he is finished I'll take the others one by one, as planned. I can take Mitsukake and Chiriko in for half a year, a day and a half, instead of the full year. It's not much, but it may help a little."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ja ne minna-chan!" Usagi dissolved into the mist in a flourish of ice blue and silver petals.  
  
The four gods gazed at where she had been.  
  
"We should commence." Suzako said softly. Byakko and Genbu disappeared in a wild show of silver and green sparkles.  
  
Seiryuu glanced at him. "Suzako, we should prepare the dreams for my seishi. Do you want to help?" he asked after the others had disappeared.  
  
Suzako shrugged. "Sure Seiryuu, let's make sure they're clear."  
  
The two disappeared in their own show of sparkles.  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
Hotohori grunted as the last youma disintegrated into thin air. He allowed himself to fall to his knees, falling over to close his eyes in a false sleep.  
  
"That was harder than I'd expected." He mused.  
  
"Ne, very good Hotohori-san. Not a single scratch on you." Ren's voice broke through Hotohori's thoughts.  
  
He looked up at the blonde man and shaded his eyes with his hand. "Ne, Ren- san, I'm ready to retrieve the sword." He said simply.  
  
Ren nodded, giving him a hand up.  
  
"Very well. It is truly a simple task. I have learned that it is more often easier for the learner to see an example before attempting themselves, so therefore I shall show you just what it is that you are expected to do. Observe." Ren stood before a wall of rock that Hotohori hadn't really taken note of before. He stood with his feat apart, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"You will feel the energy rippling through your being as you concentrate on your task. Think of what you want to happen, and it will. I want you to feel that pendant I gave you becoming so cold it burns." He declared.  
  
"Now, this is a simple spell. It can only be cast by you and me because I am the teacher and you are the Water Stone Carrier."  
  
Ren began to glow and he raised his hands in one swift movement, opening them suddenly with his palms to the rock.  
  
"Aqua Silent Rhapsody!" His voice was a haunting whisper. The blue glow surrounding him swarmed to his open palms. At the last word, the blue erupted in a silent ball of energy that hit the rocks like lightening. No sooner had the energy ball landed then the rock cracked, forming a small trickle of water.  
  
"All you have to do is want the water to retrieve the sword and it will. Understand?" Ren smiled.  
  
Hotohori nodded. He stood before the partly visible sword. He took several deep breaths and concentrated on the sword. He began to glow a deep sapphire and his eyes flashed violet-gold. The pendant, glowing a bright sapphire itself, began to pulse and press into his chest. Hotohori hardly noticed as he focused all of his energy on retrieving the sword.  
  
"Aqua Silent Rhapsody!" He whisper-yelled. The glow that surrounded him followed through with the order and swarmed about his extended hands. The same orb from before appeared and silently attacked the stone wall. Hotohori screamed suddenly as the spell hit the wall, cracking it to allow a trickle of water out. The pain in his chest was too much! He found it hard to breathe and looked at Ren helplessly.  
  
"Ren," he choked. "What's happening?"  
  
Ren sighed as the water brought the sword out of the rock and set it gently before Hotohori.  
  
"Hoto-chan," He waved his hand at the sun and darkness covered the area. A power numbing to the senses enveloped his body in sparkles and Hotohori had to close his eyes against the light.  
  
When Hotohori opened his eyes Usagi stood in Ren's place gazing at him serenely, sparkles fading about her.  
  
"What magic is this?" he whispered in shock.  
  
Usagi smiled at him sadly. "Hoto-chan, I am Ren and Usagi. My true form is what you see now, but I was cursed a long time ago and by day I am forced to wear the mask of a man while I am freed at night to be myself."  
  
"Demo-" Hotohori began, caught himself, and nodded. This must have been the big shock that Chichiri had mentioned. His little bunny was the all powerful Ren? No wonder Chichiri wouldn't tell him what it was, he would never have believed this one unless he had seen it with his own two eyes. He almost felt ill to his stomach.  
  
"Well at least I won't have to worry about missing my Usa-chan." he thought dully.  
  
"The pain you're feeling is your body accepting the power that it lost so long ago. It's so accustomed though, to the lack of strength and energy that it's causing a painful shock to your system. I'm sorry, but when any seishi is born in to your realm, any excess powers that are not needed are taken and stored in a stone like the one I gave you. Chichiri found this hard to believe too, so I won't be surprised if you need some time to consider this."  
  
Hotohori shook his head, clamping his eyes closed against the burning in his chest.  
  
"How do I make it stop?" he ground out, barely noticing his pathetic tone.  
  
Usagi smiled, remembering Chichiri for a moment. She missed him.  
  
"It's not too difficult. You must train and as I teach you several more spells and techniques the pain will eventually fade. Your body just has to get used to your full power being reached so suddenly."  
  
Hotohori reached to take up the sword lying before him and used it to pull himself up.  
  
"Then train me." He said simply.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. Enough thoughts of Chichiri, she had a new responsibility standing before her right now. She would have to concentrate on him.  
  
"First, we'll begin with a simple tsunami. Higher power spells are much easier for you because they don't involve too much control."  
  
And so it began once more. Usagi trained Hotohori in all styles of swordsmanship. She taught him how to use the powers of his element and gave him the encouragement he needed to stay on. She treated him with brutal honesty and he learned quickly that there was no such thing as "not in the mood". Usagi worked rather closely with him in order to appropriate the attack stances and such so it was of no surprise that Hotohori began to consider the option of keeping her. Any affection that he had previously felt for her was nothing in comparison to what he felt now. Although Miaka lingered in the back of his mind, Usagi had shown him that that was no more than a simple brotherly love that he felt due to over protectiveness. He was inwardly afraid of one thing and one thing alone when it came to his duty as a seishi. Failure. Usagi had shown him though that fear of failure was completely natural but in reality the only cure to this fear was the idea of absolute perfection. She had explained that there was in existence only one being who did not share this fear. He had often asked about this being, though all of his efforts resulted in simple dismissal. It was at last time to face his final opponent. He was ready. And he would not allow his love for her to blind his judgment, for he knew very well that defeat was inevitable against her. Usagi would fight him until the year's end. She would eventually win, he knew, but he would give one hell of a fight.  
  
Hotohori sat patiently on the grassy hillside. His sword rested against his chest. He had his eyes closed but as a gentle breeze blew against his cheeks he opened them to see Usagi standing before him. She wore a pair of silver fighter pants with a black tank top and belt. Her black calf-length boots were laced up the front and her hair was in a braid with black binding. She wore silver cuffs and arm bands and at her side hung a deadly weapon. Hotohori had known for a long time that the power behind her sword came from her alone, but he continued even now to gaze at the long, slender blade with a great deal of apprehension. As if this weapon alone was the deliverer.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly at him. "Hoto-chan, it is time for your final test in the completion of your training."  
  
He rose to his feet, nodding in understanding.  
  
"You will fight me until the years end. We have two months remaining."  
  
"I am prepared to battle you with the acquired skills and training you have granted me. I am ready to fight."  
  
Usagi nodded her approval, a bit of pride in her eyes. "Good. Then let it begin. We shall fight with our swords and powers. Get ready!" She took a fighting stance and lunged.  
  
Hotohori barely managed to avoid the first attack and went on the defensive. Swords clashed with shrill ear-splitting cracks and sparks flew from the vicious blades. Usagi smiled to herself, recalling the first time she had to face Chichiri one on one.  
  
He had been so reluctant at first and though he hid it, she could tell that he did not wish to fight her. She had not placed any expectations on him, nor did she now with Hotohori, but she almost wished to see her dear Chichiri once more. A year in his company had given her a refreshing realization that not all men were created to believe women weak, and Hotohori was in agreement with this as well. Although Chichiri had accepted her and Ren to be one a great deal quicker than Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori took the distraction to his advantage, switching the sides to put Usagi on the defensive and she was brought crashing back to reality. Usagi's eyes narrowed and she focused on her task.  
  
"This shall last at least a month and a half, I am prepared to fight till the very end though." Hotohori thought.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*Almost two months later  
  
Time for the two warriors had no meaning. They had fought for the past two months without distraction and it was a stunning battle to say the least. The fighters had obtained bruises and minor injuries throughout the battle but Usagi was by far better off than the exhausted Hotohori. Usagi calmly stepped to avoid his final lunge, a sad attempt to end the fight. She smiled at his collapsed figure and sadly knelt beside him.  
  
"Hoto-chan," she spoke for the first time since they had begun the fight and Hotohori barely smiled at the sweet sound of silver chimes.  
  
"I'm afraid that I've kept something from you." She said softly, taking his hand in her tiny one.  
  
His eyes asked the question.  
  
"You are weaker now than anyone should be under the circumstances. It is due to a cursed illness that you acquired as a child." She spoke gently and with precision.  
  
Hotohori looked thoroughly confused. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "You have a disorder that causes you to tire faster than a normal person should. But because of your being a seishi you were granted the tolerance of a normal person."  
  
Hotohori looked almost frightened at this revelation, for he knew Usagi spoke no lies.  
  
"What does this mean?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Usagi smiled. "It is simply time that you understand why you tired so quickly in the fight. Now Suzako will purge your body and mind of any faults. Your illness will be taken care of, as well as any scars and such."  
  
Usagi stood up and began to glow a soft silver-blue hue. She helped him to his feet and wound her arms around his neck. Vaguely Hotohori wondered how even after the strenuous battle she somehow managed to attain the scent of roses and rain. He did not understand what was happening, nor did he attempt to, but the next thing he knew Usagi had pulled him to her in the gentlest kiss he had ever tasted. She tasted like strawberries.  
  
Hotohori felt his body growing stronger. He felt his weakness fading and he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in white. Ren hovered beside him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hotohori-san," Ren began, grinning. "It is time to return to your fellow seishi."  
  
Hotohori looked down to realize that he wore brand new clothing, fine silk garments with patterns of Suzako sewn into the fabric. A silver sash around his waste went nicely with the white material and silver designs and brand new black calf boots covered his feet. His gold hued eyes gazed at Ren in odd fascination.  
  
Ren smiled again. "The gods have granted you peace." He announced. "Let's go."  
  
A portal appeared to their right and together the men walked through. Silent companions until they reached their waiting friends. 


	11. Chiriko

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 11  
  
They stood before the entrance to the zone, a peculiar aura surrounding them all. They seemed confused by its sudden appearance.  
  
"That's not right, no da" Chichiri frowned. "Something seems off." He mumbled, instinctively moving to take his staff.  
  
Tamahome frowned. "That's weird." He commented. "The energy output seems less powerful than before." He cocked his head to the side, cupping his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Miaka sweat-dropped at his words.  
  
Tasuki hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up! Stop pretendin' you know what the hell yur talkin' 'bout!"  
  
Tamahome blanched, crossing his arms indignantly. "I'm not stupid, Tasuki no baka. I happen to be very well aware of what I'm talking about."  
  
"Do you even know what aware means?" Chiriko asked innocently, raising a brow.  
  
Tamahome face faulted. "Well, not really.but I have a pretty good idea!" he grinned, flashing a peace sign.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko shrugged off the stupid man and focused on the zone's entrance.  
  
Hotohori and Ren stepped out, both smiling in welcome. Hotohori's previously slim figure was now significantly altered. He sported a lean, masculine frame with powerful muscles outlined against the thin material of his clothing. His face seemed older. or perhaps wiser was a more appropriate word. His eyes seemed harder. He looked as though he had grown up. That was it. Less feminine and more defined. His new clothing stood out against the forest.  
  
"Minna-chan, who shall be next?" Ren asked shortly. He glanced at Touji and Tasuki who shrugged.  
  
Chiriko stepped forward. "May I?" He asked softly.  
  
Ren gave him a careful look. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I suppose that would do. I have decided the order that shall follow then. Chiriko-chan, you will be next. I will tell you the order following as needed. You have an hour Chiriko-chan, get ready. Bring your scroll and stone. The rest of you, do as you wish."  
  
Hotohori watched Chichiri approach.  
  
"How did it go, no da?" he asked with a grin, looking at both men.  
  
Hotohori shrugged. "As you predicted. Difficult but worthwhile."  
  
Ren smirked at them. "Ne, I suppose I shall leave the two of you alone. Tasuki? Let's take a walk."  
  
Tasuki and Touji followed after him, leaving Chichiri and Hotohori alone.  
  
The atmosphere around them was immediately changed.  
  
Chichiri leveled Hotohori with a deadly stare.  
  
"You know, no da?" he asked simply.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Hai. And I suppose you are in love with her as well?"  
  
"As well?" Chichiri's eyes narrowed. "I am, no da."  
  
Hotohori smirked.  
  
"And you think that she would choose you over me?" he chuckled harshly. "I warn you my comrade, Usagi-chan is mine. Stay away."  
  
"It is each man for himself, emperor. In the end the decision will be her own, no da. And you have no control over my emotions, no da."  
  
Hotohori's eyes flashed and he shrugged. "Very well. You are correct in that. But I'll tell you now, this instant.Usagi-chan will be mine."  
  
Chichiri glared at him.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*An hour later  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri and Hotohori exchange near glares. The two looked at each other with an odd sense of challenge. Something between them had changed...  
  
...  
  
They knew who he really was and they wanted her. Chichiri and Hotohori smiled as Ren, Tasuki and Touji approached them.  
  
Ren grinned. "Konichiwa, could you two kindly step aside onegai?" He gestured to the area they occupied, where the door to the zone would be appearing. They both quickly evacuated.  
  
"Arigato." Ren grinned wider. He escorted Chiriko to the site which was already hazy with energy. He went about his spell and the portal swirled to life.  
  
"Ja ne minna-chan!" Ren called, waving to everyone.  
  
"Ja Chiriko-chan!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Ja minna-chan!" Chiriko grinned as he jumped into the portal with Ren.  
  
Everyone smiled as the portal closed, finally beginning to get used to its popping in and out of their lives.  
  
Tasuki and Touji started toward Tamahome. They sweat-dropped at the blank look he was giving them.  
  
"Ahem, uh.Tasuki?" Touji coughed.  
  
Tasuki chuckled and slapped Tamahome on the back, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Hey Tama-chaaaannnn, let's go practice ok?" he laughed.  
  
Tamahome looked at them suspiciously but followed the stupidly grinning pair away.  
  
Miaka watched them go curiously but was quickly distracted by the bickering between Hotohori and Chichiri.  
  
"What the.?" she approached them, shocked at the normally pacifist pair's actions. They were whispering fiercely about something.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* In the Zone  
  
Chiriko awoke to something tickling his nose. He felt the sun warm his face and his eyelids felt heavy and lazy. He opened his eyes to find himself at a table with a feather pen tickling his nose. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings with a curious eye. He appeared to be in a library-like room with scrolls lining the walls and stacked all over the room. There was a giant window overlooking a peaceful garden with a soothing waterfall in the center. The peaceful sound of birds' song and gentle sway of the trees in the breeze gave the area a lazy feeling. To Chiriko, it was a studious atmosphere in which concentration was amplified. He grinned and picked up one of the scrolls, scanning its contents anxiously. He was quickly overtaken with a sense of nervousness.  
  
Where was Ren? Had he disappeared? Or was this some sort of mirage or dream?  
  
The sound of gentle humming soothed his nerves as he searched for the cause of the sound.  
  
"Ren?" he called toward the door, which he had found to be the source of the humming. The gentle sound grew louder with each passing moment until finally, his gaze riveted on the thin door, Chiriko called out again.  
  
"U-Usagi-chan? Is that you?" He spoke carefully. The voice's musical tone was unmistakably familiar. He had spent several nights in the young woman's presence and she had hummed him to sleep; he could never forget the sweet voice in his dreams.  
  
The humming stopped and Usagi's shadow formed behind the screen door.  
  
Chiriko gasped, jumping to his feet as Usagi pushed open the sliding door to reveal her smiling face. She wore a pale silver kimono with a black sash and gold cuffs. Her hair had been drawn into a delicate bun with dainty little braids falling on either side of her face, framing her porcelain features.  
  
Chiriko blinked at her.  
  
"Kon' wa Chiriko-chan," Usagi smiled gently. "I will be your sensei for this year."  
  
Chiriko's eyes widened and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Where is Ren?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Usagi proceeded to explain, as she had before, about the relation.Chiriko was quick to accept it and Usagi was thankful for that. The young boy was intelligent to an extent that surprised even her.  
  
And so this unique training began with Usagi giving Chiriko free reign of his little library of scrolls and spells. He was fast absorbing each word and phrase, memorizing the ancient spell books and literature. His mind, thirsty for knowledge, was filled with the history of different creatures and their weaknesses and such. Usagi sat with him day by day to drink tea and give him small words of advice. As days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Usagi was slightly surprised to realize that in the process of gaining knowledge, Chiriko had rather subtly began to bond with the Wisdom Stone. Before she had realized it, Chiriko had painlessly regained every ounce of his powers, without a single notice.  
  
Beyond this slight oddity of his nature, Chiriko hinted at a near constant that he wished to learn more. He was bored with himself and in the evenings, when the bird song changed to soft cricket hum, he would come to Usagi with eager eyes and ask her, in a voice pure and innocent, "When shall I learn to cast spells that will help us in the great battle with Chaos?"  
  
And Usagi would answer him, without a thought. "In time my dear one, in time."  
  
So Chiriko waited, patience being an important attribute of every great mind. And at last, that patience paid off. A month before he was to return. 


	12. Mitsukake

The Secrets that Last  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Usagi brought her hands before her as if in prayer as she knelt before her young apprentice. He sat before her, eyes following her lips as they formed unheard words and phrases in some foreign language that only the two occupants of the room were fluent in. He understood her commands as she called upon the powers of Earth, Sky, Water, and Fire. Her lids emitted a soft violet glow until they opened to reveal burning crimson eyes, glowing a rich violet. He was not surprised to see this and he merely watched in transfixed silence as she continued her endless chant and began to move her hands. With each gesture an object would move or something would light on fire. At last, after this small display, Usagi closed her eyes and the glowing vanished. She reopened her eyes to an eager Chiriko.  
  
"Teach me onegai." He whispered. "So that I may defend my people and my priestess.so that I may defend you and your cause."  
  
Usagi smiled gently as she was accustomed to doing with him, and reached to touch his forehead. She hummed gently.  
  
"Your powers are already strong. You need little training. All you must do is concentrate and the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, and all that you desire shall come as naturally to you as those books you have learned."  
  
Chiriko smiled. "Then may I attempt?" he asked.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
And for the final month, the pair focused on perfecting the young boy's supernatural abilities.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Chiriko stood before his fellow seishi gazing at them with wise eyes. He had grown taller since the last time they saw him. Hotohori and Chichiri greeted Ren with huge smiles and chatted endlessly about the going-ons of the past three days. Ren smiled at the two affectionately.  
  
Miaka stared at Chiriko curiously. The boy seemed to emit an aura of power and respect.he stood with his head high and his eyes knowledgeable beyond his years. She was awed by the change of appearance as well. He was taller, tanner, and seemed more calm and mature. His face was more mature and his youthful build was lined with lean muscles that kept him looking fit and clean. The muscular development was thanks to a little yoga and physical exercises that Usagi had helped him to use to calm his mind and body. That, and self defense techniques of course.  
  
Tasuki grinned at the shorter boy and slapped him on the back. "Hey Chiriko- chan! Have fun in there?" He grinned even wider.  
  
"Hai, as a matter of fact I did." Was the soft reply.  
  
Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest. "Ne Ren-chan, ya gonna tell us whose next here or what?" He called to his best friend.  
  
Ren smiled slightly and went to him. "Tasuki-chan.have you been able to control the fiery temper of Suzako's Warrior seishi?" he asked, his voice rich and warm.  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "Ne.sorta.I think you'll have to be the one to work on him for that one." He shuffled his feet. "Uh.Ren-chan, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot." Ren glanced at him sideways.  
  
"Well," He blushed.  
  
Touji jumped in between them. "Ren! Hide me!" he bawled. Tasuki immediately straightened and gave his friend an evil glare.  
  
A raging Nuriko was the tornado that chased him.  
  
Ren blinked. "."  
  
Nuriko screeched to a halt at the sight of his blonde friend and immediately attached himself to his arm.  
  
"Ren-chan!!! Touji-kun called me faaaaa-aaaaaaat!!!" he screamed in Ren's ear. Ren attempted to regain his hearing while telling Nuriko that such a notion was completely absurd and assuring him that he was very fit.  
  
Touji and Tasuki sweat-dropped. "Yeah.So anyway," Tasuki began.  
  
Tamahome stood beside Miaka watching the scene with a huge idiotic grin on his face.  
  
"So who is the lucky one to be trained next?" Came the awaited question, this time sprung from Touji's lips.  
  
Ren gracefully detached Nuriko from his neck and smoothly glanced at the Suzako seishi surrounding him. Chiriko was giving him an odd look which he noted and decided to question later.  
  
"The next trainee to accompany me into the Zone shall be Mitsukake. Prepare yourself medicine man." He looked straight at the tall man.  
  
Mitsukake nodded, silently heading to his tent to prepare.  
  
Once inside he knelt before a painted picture of his love, Shoka, and prayed to Suzako. He opened his eyes to gaze at the lovely face that he had destroyed and a tear slipped down his chiseled features.  
  
"Shoka," he whispered. "Ren-san is going to train me so I can help people better. I know you would want me to do this, so I'm going to do it for you. I'm going to do my best for you because I love you." He closed his eyes again and prayed to Suzako for assurance.  
  
&*&*& Meanwhile  
  
Ren stood before his most recent pupil with a curious eye.  
  
"Nani?" he asked after a pause. "What troubles you my dear one?" he used the pet name Usagi had spoken so many times before.  
  
Chiriko gazed at him for a long moment, finally walking toward him and standing a foot away.  
  
"Usa, I mean, Ren-chan," His brow furrowed in thought. "How is it that I have aged a year along with the other seishi that you've trained and you have not aged a day since first we entered the Zone?" he asked slowly.  
  
Ren smiled slightly at his curious young friend. "Is that all?" he grinned at the startled look he received.  
  
"To honestly answer that, you should already know why. But I'll explain anyway. You see my dear one; I am the ultimate goddess in this world. As the only female companion of the gods you serve on this plane of existence, I am immortal. I do not age or differ from day to day. I am incapable of aging past the age in which I first drank from the cup of immortality. Since that night so long ago, my appearance has not been altered whatsoever."  
  
Chiriko nodded. "I understand."  
  
Ren patted him on the head like a big brother to his younger sibling. "Good. But I really must go now to speak to the others before I leave again. You practice your spells now ok?"  
  
Chiriko nodded. He watched the blonde man disappear.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Mitsukake watched the Zone's entrance gape before him like an open mouth. He saw it as a creature greater than himself waiting for a victim to step into its mouth so that it could devour them whole. He despised the way it appeared to him.  
  
Ren glanced at him, reading his anxiety, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret medicine man, it will not bite."  
  
They smiled at each other in mutual respect and favor and stepped in together amongst the cries of adieu from their friends.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&*&* In the Zone  
  
Mitsukake awoke to the callous smell of herbs he recognized as forms of smelling salts. He sat upright, eyes wide. Finding himself in an unfamiliar place he blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was sitting beneath a tent-like structure that resembled a market station. The apparent back of the large tent was a large shelf. Along with it, millions of herbs and potions were hung from the ceiling, found in jars or bottles on tables and shelves and several books of medicine. He eyed the items with wary curiosity.  
  
A soft tinkling laughter caught him off guard. He looked around startled for the source of the amused voice.  
  
"Silly medicine man," Usagi stepped into his line of vision, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "You needn't search for me." Her eyes sparkled in amusement.  
  
He bristled slightly at the tone she used, but chose to ignore the remarks.  
  
"Usagi-chan," he greeted her cautiously, wary of any trap. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Usagi smiled impishly. "Ne, do you really not understand?" She giggled softly. "I am Ren." She continued to explain herself as she always did, using a teasing, taunting voice of light carelessness. Mitsukake, well used to this tone of voice, listened to her with an interested look on his face. He seemed somewhat disconnected as he listened soberly to her words. She finally cocked her head to the side and gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"So shall we begin?" she smiled.  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." He said hollowly. His voice was deep and dark, with an almost sad tinge in its monotone exterior.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly at him for the briefest instant before nodding and composing herself into a grinning vixen.  
  
She began teaching Mitsukake how to concoct the most potent medicines and potions. From poisons and sleeping potions to healing balms and spells, Usagi taught her old friend all of the healing techniques he could handle. She watched with subdued amazement as he, much like Chiriko, managed a slow bond with his Healing Stone. The green marble-like gem had become a part of him before Mitsukake even noticed its absence.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi watched patiently while Mitsukake mixed several herbs together to create a poisonous concoction. She nodded her approval as he took the darts she had provided him and carefully dipped them in the poison. He whispered a short spell and the darts glowed briefly as any sign of the odd colored poison vanished.  
  
"Well done." Usagi pronounced after inspecting the items. "That disguise spell will keep the poison from being a bother. It not only hides the red hue of the poison itself, it keeps it from rubbing off. And of course, this poison is as the others, having no affect on anyone with a pure heart." She smiled at her studious partner.  
  
He nodded and allowed a small smile to pass over his features.  
  
Over the past several months he had spoken few words and dedicated himself completely to the cause of learning the spells and such that Usagi taught him. He did not complain and he did not object to learning both ways to heal and ways to kill. He found Usagi to be a comfortable companion. Though she kept an attitude of dissatisfaction nearly constant in his presence, he learned quicker with the desire for approval. She had a strange way of speaking to him that he had noticed long before he'd entered the zone though. Since the first introduction in the Konan palace, Usagi had always acted as if dealing with him was stooping. She persisted in using a childish voice filled with superior amusement, as if she knew something about what he did that was so trivial that it amused her to no ends to exploit it with every word she said. It had originally been a source of great discomfort, but now it gave him a reason to strive for her approval even more. She taunted him with her laughter and scorned him with her frown. Every gesture, every impish smile, everything she did made him feel so small to her and at the same time, he grew to love her dearly. She was the daughter he'd never had. And in her eyes and her golden strands he saw the child that his dear Shoka could have bore if only she had lived.  
  
Usagi's taunting laughter reached through his dream world.  
  
"Mitsukake," she giggled, smiling wryly at him. "What plagues your mind so?"  
  
He straightened. "It is nothing Usagi-chan. Shall we continue?"  
  
Usagi gave him a knowing look, but nodded none the less. "Read the rest of your text for today and finish up the poisons. When we return, you shall carry them with you."  
  
He nodded, taking up a large book and opening it to the center.  
  
Usagi watched him closely. "He has a secret." She thought. She glanced at the sky. To her, it appeared that her four gods were peering down at her, all smiling. Her eyes formed identical pools of longing. She yearned for their company once more. Their smiling faces mere inches from her own.  
  
A mellow sigh escaped her.She had four more to train, it was best not to consider these foolish yearnings. And besides, the image of a certain red- headed man with a look of pure joy on his face appeared in her mind. She smiled. Tasuki needed her for now. He needed to know that there were still people who cared for him.  
  
Usagi laid back on the grass beneath the sun's gentle beams. Mitsukake worked diligently in his "lab" reading over the book and mixing poisons with the occasional spell attempt.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Ren grinned at Mitsukake. He smiled gently back, a fatherly look entering his eyes.  
  
"I'm ready." He said confidently. He wore robes of deepest emerald with gold threading forming the shapes of Suzako and the Seven Pillars of Suzako. (The seishi symbols.)  
  
Usagi had learned after the past year how to define between his detached emotions. She had learned how to identify his moody attitudes from his happy ones and she had learned how to see the smallest of smiles at the very corners of his mouth when he found her amusing.  
  
Ren called upon the door to reality and the pair stepped through. The others were waiting for them on the other side.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Nuriko and Miaka gazed at Ren with huge pleading eyes.  
  
"Onegai? Can I go next?" Nuriko and Miaka chorused.  
  
Ren sweat-dropped. "Miaka will go next." He said carefully, bracing himself for Nuriko's wails.  
  
Tamahome pounced on him instead. "You will not take Miaka in there with you before you take me you jerk!" He sat on Ren's stomach stubbornly, crossing his arms as if claiming his post.  
  
Ren began turning blue. "Err.Miaka, forgive me, demo, Tamahome shall precede you." He coughed.  
  
Tamahome jumped up proudly, grinning like an idiot, and did a little victory dance.  
  
"Yay for me!" He flashed a peace sign. Miaka and Nuriko sweat-dropped.  
  
Tasuki grabbed Ren and the two met Touji behind some bushes.  
  
Ren looked between them. "What is it?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"We have a problem," Touji stated. Tasuki nodded, arms crossed. 


	13. Tamahome

The Secrets that Last  
  
Ch. 13  
  
"What is it?" Ren looked between his two friends with a serious expression in his eyes.  
  
"We have a problem," Touji stated. Tasuki nodded, arms crossed.  
  
Ren raised a brow skeptically. "And that would be?"  
  
Touji fixed Ren with a scrutinizing look. "Hotohori-sama and Chichiri-san have begun to fight." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We've just finished taming Tamahome's fierce temper. And this happens." Tasuki added, his brow twitching in annoyance.  
  
Ren frowned slightly. "Do either of you know why they bicker?" He asked slowly.  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "Jealousy?" He offered flatly.  
  
Touji nodded. "Hai. Jealousy."  
  
Ren gave them each looks of curiosity. "And how do you figure that?" he asked innocently.  
  
Touji rolled his eyes. "Ren, we all know Usagi is quite attractive. You and I both know that it is nearly impossible for mortal men to resist the temptation of such an exotic blonde female."  
  
Tasuki blushed under Ren's gaze which penetrated him more than he wished to admit.  
  
"Is that so?" Ren asked, staring straight at the red head.  
  
Tasuki's face turned scarlet. "Ne, I dunno." He coughed, looking away.  
  
Touji rolled his eyes at the exchange between the two men.  
  
"Both of you shuddup!" He looked exasperated. "Now listen, Ren, what should we do about this?"  
  
Ren shrugged. "Well I don't really care how you handle it. Everyone is entitled to their own emotions and ways of thinking. But if they keep at it, tell them to stop fighting and tell them that if they don't remain pure of harsh thoughts Chaos might exploit it as a weakness and influence them through their impure thoughts."  
  
They nodded. "Very well."  
  
"Now I must take my leave of you my friends. It is time to take Tamahome into the Zone." Ren smiled, leaving the two men to discuss their orders.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& In the Zone  
  
Tamahome gaped at Usagi with his eyes bulging.  
  
"Gah! Are you serious?! You mean all this time I've been getting jealous of a chick?!" He fell over.  
  
"I am such a baka." He mumbled into the blackness.  
  
Usagi blinked at his toppled form. "Ne, Tamahome-kun, would you mind composing yourself?" She gave him a wary look.  
  
He jumped up, crossing his arms before him and giving her a dashing smile. "Tell me, Usa-chan, how will you train me?" Genuine curiosity appeared in his eyes.  
  
Usagi smiled up at him. "Well actually Tamahome-kun, you can choose to be trained by either Ren or Usagi. The body is up to you because your training calls for a skill which both of my sides are equal in."  
  
"Usagi." Tamahome said quickly, blushing at the rushed tone in his voice as he jumped at the prospect of her company for the following year.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly, apparently not noticing the tone. "K dokey! Why don't I give you your first task then?" She grinned, hovering in the air above him. They were in the same black void that Chichiri had first appeared in.  
  
Tamahome grinned. "I'm ready for whatever you've got!" he announced confidently.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Good, then take this!"  
  
Youma appeared all around him. Tamahome's eyes widened as he was forced to fight the hideous creatures.  
  
Usagi's laughter echoed around him. "Tama-kun, you must fight these creatures until there is not a single one remaining. When you have defeated them, I shall return to train you further." She disappeared.  
  
Tamahome cried out for her to return but his efforts were only rewarded with more youma appearing. To him it seemed as if each time he destroyed one, out of its ashes rose an even more hideous creature with more strength than its predecessor. He quickly forgot about anything except the fight.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Usagi gazed at her trainee as he fought the youma. The four gods stood behind her. They watched her, admiring the curve of her neck and body as she bent to stare into the mirror. Suzako approached her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and neck.  
  
She turned to him with a smile.  
  
"I missed you." He smiled.  
  
"And I you." She said softly, the statement going out to all four.  
  
"He is a strong one." Genbu said powerfully, watching as Tamahome continued to defeat the youma.  
  
"Hai, he is." Usagi smiled softly, admiringly at the man in the mirror. "He isn't even noticing that the youma are becoming more developed and powerful as he does. Once he has regained the Warrior Stone as a part of himself, he shall be fighting high class youma of all levels." She smiled.  
  
Seiryuu sent Suzako and icy glare and took Usagi's hand, pressing his chilling lips to her palm. She shivered at the intimacy portrayed in his cold blue eyes that seemed to burn every time they touched her. Whether the gesture was out of mutual affection, or intimidation, she did not know. Seiryuu smiled at the reaction and pulled her gently to his chest. Usagi quickly chose affection as she felt his heartbeat pound in time with her own. Each of the gods had this intimate connection with her. Their hearts pulsed in sync so they could always feel one another. Usagi closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his comforting embrace as he rocked her soothingly into a gentle lull. Seiryuu smiled softly down at her and admired the perfection of her face. Byakko and Suzako exchanged looks.  
  
"Seiryuu-san," Suzako began. "I think it would be best that we left Usagi to rest." He said quietly, though sternly. With his accompanying glare, Seiryuu reluctantly agreed.  
  
Usagi watched her four companions disappear in their own unique ways until all that was left was herself, the mirror, and Cye. The falcon watched her closely.  
  
"Usa-chan," he began after a moment's pause.  
  
"Hai Cye-chan?" She was pretty sure she knew what was playing on her friend's mind.  
  
"You have fallen in love." So simply stated.though the results of this could be devastating.  
  
Usagi gazed at the creature that she had loved and respected for so many years. He was so magnificent she couldn't believe that he had barely changed since the first day so very many years ago when they had first met. No, not years, lifetimes. For a split moment, she envisioned this creature's form shifting into that of a feline, white with a golden crescent marking his brow.then to the human form she had been so loved by. She sighed at the memories from so long ago.  
  
"What ever do you speak of?" She sighed tiredly, her weariness and worry peeking through the façade of awareness that she kept prominent in the presence of others. But not Cye, not the one who knew her so well.  
  
"You love the men you've trained. Three of whom you are in love with." Cye eyed her almost sadly. Her face glowed with fatigue and worry. Her silver aura pulsed gently in time with her heart as it attempted to comfort her. It was obvious that her careworn frame had been through great stress lately. Cye was worried about her. She wouldn't admit it, but she was practically rigid about the idea of fighting Chaos again. In her past lifetime, it had been a battle that almost killed her, even with the help of the senshi. But now, now there were only the senshi of this world and there was nothing to do but wait for Chaos to crawl out of his human shell. He knew everything they did and they had to assume that that meant he would be prepared to fight the Suzako warriors. The warriors that Usagi had developed quite an affection for.  
  
"Don't deny this to me, Usagi-chan; we've known each other far too long to lie to each other."  
  
Usagi shook her head, her exotic tresses seeming to almost droop as she lowered her eyes.  
  
"It is a sin to confess emotions such as these when I am bound to the Four Gods. I am deeply in love with them, so these frivolous feelings for the others must be no more than lust or perhaps a trick from Chaos to distract me from those who I serve as Bride."  
  
Cye shook his head in a bird-like manner. "You know that's not true Usagi- chan."  
  
Usagi raised her face to meet his piercing gaze. She smiled brightly, returning to her previous façade.  
  
"Time for me to train Tama-kun! Ja ne!!" She waved and disappeared in a flash of silver light.  
  
Cye sighed as he peered into the mirror just as Tamahome finished off the final youma.  
  
"Is it true?" A deep, rich voice broke through Cye's thoughts.  
  
The falcon stared in shock as the gentle god Byakko appeared before him.  
  
"Pardon?" He managed after a moment, finally regaining his thoughts.  
  
"Is it true? That Usagi-sama has found her heart's fulfillment in the arms of another man?"  
  
"She has in deed fallen in love with the Suzako seishi." Cye confessed, looking back into the mirror. Byakko was the youngest god out of the four. He was a timid man with strong emotions, but no way of expressing them. Cye had been good friends with him since Usagi and he had first joined the Four Gods in this high place. And Cye was the only one who knew of the relationship between his mistress and this mysterious man of such pale attire and melancholy disposition. He knew that they shared a very deep, very passionate bond.  
  
"It does not surprise me that my brother's warriors would capture her heart. She is so open to the world and its inhabitants.so innocent after all these years. She trusts without restrain even though she tries to keep up this fake strength and mystery."  
  
"I see that her heart is no mystery to you dear Byakko."  
  
He smirked handsomely, a becoming gesture. "It is not so hard to understand. She and I are much alike. We both are bound to something that keeps us locked in this golden cage with bars so thin that they tempt us with their frailty."  
  
Cye gazed at him for a long moment.  
  
"What will your brothers say?" he asked finally.  
  
"They shall not learn of this." Byakko stated simply. "I shall not discuss the matter further than this exchange." He closed his eyes. "If Usagi-sama chooses to remain with the mortals, I will allow it. All I want is her happiness. To see her smile will be worth the tears of my brothers." He opened his cold blue eyes and smiled at Cye.  
  
"And you, Artemis, are you ready to let her grow up?"  
  
Cye coughed as much as a bird could do so. "We shall see Byakko-sama, we shall see."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Tamahome's clothes were torn and sweaty. His hair was matted to his face and neck. His teeth were clenched as he breathed raggedly. He waited for more of these odd creatures to appear and challenge him but after a moment of nothing but silence he wiped the sweat from his brow and relaxed some.  
  
"Very nice." Usagi complimented. "I thought you would be a fast learner." She smiled as she reappeared before him.  
  
Tamahome glared at her slightly. "Why did you leave me there?" He demanded. "How did you know that I could defeat them? What if I hadn't survived?" He was upset.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly at him, a cool reaction. "I knew you could do it." She smiled. "The exercise was developed especially for you. It would not have resulted in your death." She assured him.  
  
Tamahome gave up arguing and glanced at her sideways. "So now what hell are you planning to put me through?" He grumbled, sitting down in the abyss and staring up at her.  
  
Usagi descended from her suspended position and sat with him. She smiled. "Well frankly, you have all of your ways of fighting down. Your endurance and defense is a big focus point though. We'll be working on your defensive tactics and endurance, having you dodge shots for long periods of time or simply put you through an exercise similar to the one you just experienced. This time you'll be prepared though. So are you ready to train or would you like a break for a moment. Perhaps you have some questions?" she asked casually.  
  
Tamahome closed his eyes. "What-what were those things?" he asked quietly.  
  
Usagi sighed, her face darkening. "Youma."  
  
"Like that one in Konan?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Hai. Demo, they are all different. The youma you fought just now were lower classes. The youma I will let you fight later will be much stronger. When it comes to the end, you will find that you can blast the lower classes away and the highest class will be the only ones offering a challenge."  
  
Tamahome's eyes seemed to mist over. He gazed into the nothingness that the two were engulfed in and waited in a comfortable silence for Usagi to speak again.  
  
She finally decided that he had nothing further and stood up. "Ne, it is time to begin again. We'll start with a change of scenery." She flicked her wrist and the black was instantly gone. Tamahome found himself sitting on the dirt ground of a training zone. All around them was training weaponry and exercise equipment. Tamahome stood at the sudden change and looked around surprised. He watched Usagi pick up a roll of boxing tape. She tossed it to him and he silently understood. They bound their hands.  
  
She wore silver fighter pants and a black tank top. The loose pants were held in place by a black belt and her hair was in a tight French braid. She wore black calf boots and at Tamahome's blank look she nodded to him. He looked down to find himself in similar attire. He wore the same thing except instead of silver his pants were blue. He looked at her in awe.  
  
"Honto-"  
  
"This is a punching bag," Usagi interrupted him, winking mysteriously. She showed him the named item and demonstrated its use. They spent the evening "detouring the facility".  
  
Training began quickly. Usagi was pleasantly surprised at how easily Tamahome picked things up. He had a loud mouth with a sinful ego, but he knew what he could do and he knew what he was good at. He and Usagi developed a close relationship over time and after several months they talked as if they'd known each other for years. Well, when they weren't training that is. Usagi would often times summon youma that Tamahome wasn't prepared for, and he would have to get assistance. She did it to keep him in his place she said, but really, she did it to keep him on guard and aware. Even when he slept, which wasn't very often.  
  
He went through training greatly similar to Hotohori and Chichiri's. He fought constantly and when he was resting he engaged in intimate conversation with his female companion. It was during one of these talks that had become a habit that Usagi spoke the words that Tamahome would never forget.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
"Tama-kun," Usagi called softly, lying next to him in the grass. He didn't bother opening his eyes.  
  
"Hai Usa-chan?"  
  
"Why do you love Miaka?"  
  
The question caught him off guard and he bolted upright. His eyes darted to her. She was startled to find them filled with shock and bewilderment.  
  
Tamahome grunted. "I-I haven't thought about her in so long." He mused to himself. "I can barely remember the simple image of her face." He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know." He answered finally.  
  
Usagi glanced away, kicking herself for what she was about to say. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't her seishi and you didn't have to protect her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tamahome tried to hide the interest in his voice.  
  
"Well, you see, you and Miaka seem to act in a way that is more like siblings than that of lovers. You love her and she loves you, and I hesitate to ask, but," she shoved her cares away. "Are you sure that you are *in* love with her?"  
  
Tamahome's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. It was true. He loved Miaka dearly and he would never let anything happen to her. He wanted her to be happy too. He realized something in that instant that would change the future forever. He wasn't *in* love with Miaka, he simply felt a brotherly affection. He was loyal to her because of her position as priestess and he protected her like any brother would. But he was not in love with her. He.he was in love with someone else. 


	14. Miaka

The Secrets that Last   
By Luna Tiarra  
Ch. 14   
  
Miaka smiled brightly as her beloved stepped back into her waiting arms.   
"Arigatou Ren-san," Tamahome smiled at the taller blonde man. His eyes reflected a gentle affection and deep within their depths, Chichiri and Hotohori saw what they themselves felt for the delicate creature beside him. They narrowed their eyes at the blue haired seishi.   
Tamahome was tackled the moment the Zone's entrance had completely dissipated. He glanced at Ren's smiling face and hesitated. He closed his eyes and returned the embrace, a small smile on his face.   
Ren was suddenly surrounded as Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Touji swarmed around him, firing questions. Chiriko and Mitsukake weren't far behind. How did it go? Was it harder to train a thickheaded blue boy? Did Tamahome adapt well? How long did it take for his stone to be absorbed? Ex.   
Ren sweat-dropped at the buzzing in his ears.   
"Miaka-chan!" He called. Silence followed the beckoning.   
Tamahome and Miaka looked to the blonde and Miaka bounced quickly to him. She leached onto his arm, grinning hugely.   
"Hai Ren-chan?" she smiled affectionately up at him.  
Ren smiled gently down at her. She looked up to him with such admiration and awe sparkling in those big innocent eyes. Eyes that reminded him of another pair of eyes also filled with eager innocence and awed admiration. Eyes belonging to a young woman by the name of Soi…  
"Such innocence within this miko. She shouldn't be spoiled by the horrible sights she will see once Chaos arrives." He thought with slight sadness.   
"You are next." Ren spoke after a moment. "Prepare yourself and say your last goodbyes."   
Miaka flashed a peace sign. "Hai sensei!"   
Ren smiled at her enthusiasm and watched her tornado around the camp eating as much as she could stuff into her face. She had apparently heard from the others that food was a rare treat in the Zone. Ren smirked.   
"When Miaka and I return," he said loudly, silencing the once more chattering group around him.   
"Nuriko shall be next followed by both Touji and Tasuki. Be practicing your skills in the little time remaining. Tamahome, you and Hotohori should practice together and Mitsukake, you and Chiriko should study together and share your wisdom. As for you," she looked at Tasuki, Touji, and Chichiri. "Tasuki and Touji will practice together as usual and Chichiri," he smiled at the blue haired monk.  
"You should practice your spells perhaps with each of the others. You should know that your skills and barriers will be vital to our success."   
Everyone nodded and dispersed to discuss training with their "teams". Ren sighed as he was at last left alone. He stared up at the sky, watching, waiting perhaps for something to happen. A light breeze caressed his face and he smiled at the sensation.   
"Miaka shall be given the choice once this is all over," he mused. "To return to her own dimension with her three wishes or to forget everything that's happened here." He closed his eyes as whispers of spirits drifted on the wind.   
"I can hear this Earth crying." He whispered. "So much pain and dark energy has developed among the people. If we don't finish this soon, there will be no hope to support us." He sighed.   
  
*&(*&)*&(*&)*&(*&)*&(*&)*&  
"Minna-chan," Ren announced once everyone had gathered to see their priestess off.   
"Miaka shall return in one day."  
"Nani?!" Cries of confusion from all around.  
Ren calmly explained. "Miaka doesn't need to be trained as the rest of you have. And time is running thin. I will train her as I see fit. Then Nuriko and I will enter for the usual time. Tasuki and Touji will also return in a day. I'm sorry about this, but we don't have much time."   
Everyone agreed with little fuss and Miaka was escorted into the Zone with one last goodbye kiss from Tamahome.   
As soon as the Zone door had vanished, he sighed and touched his temples. "How do I tell her?" he asked himself.   
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*& In the Zone  
  
"Who, who are you?" Miaka whispered, staring at the shadowy figure.   
"Do not worry Lady Miaka, I am a friend." Came the figure's soft voice.   
Miaka's eyes widened. "Are you a servant here?" she asked, looking around the small pond. The Konan palace was not far off.   
The girl laughed softly. "Iie. I am a friend. As I said before."   
Miaka frowned in confusion. "But if you're not a servant than what the heck are you doing out here at night?" she asked, perplexed.   
The girl smirked faintly through the shadows that clung to her form and stepped into the available light.   
Miaka gasped. "She's so beautiful!" she thought in awe.   
The girl, or rather woman, stood roughly 5' 11 with skin of palest ivory and long, thick waves of silvery golden hair falling past her waist in a tight French braid. Her lips were colored deepest crimson and it was obviously her natural shading. Bewitching large sapphire eyes stared at her amusedly, sparkling as if the very stars had been captured within them.   
She smiled. "I am Usagi. And I could ask the same of you Priestess."   
Miaka blinked. "Huh?"   
"Why are you out here? Surely your warriors would not leave you out here unaccompanied."   
Miaka smiled and flashed a peace sign. "That's OK! I was just looking for Nuriko's earring!"   
Usagi narrowed her eyes slightly and frowned. "Earring? What ever purpose would that serve?"   
"Because, I want to be her friend, and well," Miaka trailed off, saddening slightly.   
Usagi smiled and approached her.   
"It's alright. I'm sure that you can find it. If not, then friendship is not material and it would take nothing less than your kindness and good intentions to gain. Nuriko may not act like it, but I'm sure that she cares what happens to you. After all, she is one of your seishi, ne?" Miaka looked up at the girl surprised. For some reason she felt like she could trust her with anything and everything. Suddenly something hit her.  
This wasn't right…this was a memory…  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Miaka awoke with a pounding head ache. She grunted and pushed herself to open her eyes. "Now I know what a hangover must feel like." She grunted. Her vision cleared to the sight of Usagi. But wait…  
"Usagi-chan?" Miaka whispered. The young woman's smile was enough to confirm her suspicions.  
"Usagi?" she tried again, puzzlement filling her eyes. "Demo, where is Ren-chan?"  
She was officially confused.   
Usagi smiled gently, silencing Miaka with a soft gesture to her lips.   
"Miaka-sama, I am both of whom you speak." She proceeded to explain how this could be and what curse had befallen her.  
Miaka looked sympathetic. "Gomen nasai Usagi-chan," she looked sad. "Will you train me then?"   
Usagi smiled kindly at her. "Ne, you will learn several basic and simple spells. The first is this." She held out her hand, which glowed a soft golden.   
"As the priestess of Suzako you have a higher energy output than normal people which allows you to cast minor protective spells. This is a pure ability of defense. You are charged with protecting yourself. And I will teach you some basic self defense as well." She smiled at Miaka's stare.   
"To cast this barrier you simply pool your energy to your hand and make a circle around yourself." As she spoke, Usagi did a motion that resembled the Moon Healing Activation sequence. The circle she had drawn left a trail of glowing gold and silver sparkles in its wake. It glowed and Usagi was confined within a gold sphere. Moments later the sphere and Usagi disappeared and Miaka cried out in shock.   
"Usagi-chan?!" she called.   
Usagi's giggling made Miaka look at the very spot she had disappeared in.   
Usagi reappeared. The orb was gone.   
"After it forms, the spell also conceals you from mortal eyes. You see, the main goal of your training is to make sure you stay safe during the battle and well hidden from those who would capture you and use you against us."   
Miaka's eyes watered pitifully. "You mean, sniff, I can't fight with you?" she began to bawl.   
Usagi sighed. "Miaka-chan, stop being a cry baby. If you want to fight, you can't cry at everything that doesn't go your way."   
Miaka's eyes were instantly dry at the look Usagi was giving her.   
"I am going to teach you now, if you cooperate and don't cry, I'll teach you how to protect your seishi."   
Miaka eagerly nodded and grinned. "Hai sensei!"   
As usual, time passed quickly within the Zone. Miaka was determined to learn and Usagi watched proudly as she overcame her clumsiness and began to move with a learned grace. She developed her limited powers slower than the others, but Usagi had predicted this and allowed her trainee a patient smile at every moment she was near tears. Miaka developed a close bond with Usagi that was built on an obvious trust and understanding. The two girls talked about life and their journeys and adventures. Miaka explained about her other dimension and all that had changed since she entered the book. Usagi told her about growing up with Tasuki, or Genro as she referred to him, and the rest of the bandits. She told Miaka of her past life times as the super heroine Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. Miaka loved hearing the tales of the Moon Kingdom and the adventures of Sailor Moon. She was especially interested in all the loves Usagi had found in each of her past lives. She told Miaka of her secret love for a powerful senshi named Haruka and their secret meetings during her time as Sailor Moon. She told Miaka things that no one other than the guardian of time had ever known before. The Four Gods, she explained once, had chosen her to live with them as the Goddess. She was to be their Bride for all eternity and watch over the people of this dimension. She confessed that she deeply loved each in a different way. They were all wonderful men and she was happy with them. Miaka often asked of the relation between Ren and Tasuki. This was an interest that Usagi did not encourage. She would calmly avoid the subject but Miaka was stubborn. After half a year, Usagi announced that it was time to return. Miaka felt odd with the idea of returning to the fairy tale world she'd fallen into. Tamahome and the others seemed so far away now…like figments of a childhood fantasy.   
Usagi transformed into Ren and escorted the Miko through the Zone's mouth. Miaka was prepared for the worst.   
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Nuriko had to have the biggest, stupidest, hugest grin in history on his face. His eyes were huge and puppy-like as he gave Ren an adoring pet look. Ren took a step back in fear. Any moment now the braided man would pounce on him, he just knew it.   
Tasuki and Touji gave the poor man a sympathetic look.   
Chichiri, Tamahome, and Hotohori gave Nuriko looks that seemed to say "If only you knew,"  
Miaka smiled at everyone. "Konichiwa minna-chan!" she greeted. Everyone eyed her carefully. She had gained a shapelier figure since last they saw her and her bosom reflected the mature change. She seemed to be less compulsive and more resigned. She smiled and kept her bright disposition, but her movements were more graceful and careful. She seemed a bit more timid then they remembered her.   
"Did you miss me?" she smiled.   
Tamahome looked at her with slight hesitation. Miaka grinned at him and went to embrace him. She found his arms to be just as comforting and safe as always, but something was different… She looked up at him and suddenly realized what had changed. She felt like she was held in the arms of a person she loved and cherished, but it wasn't the same love she'd felt before. It was a quieter love, like that between siblings or close family members. She pulled away and smiled. They would have to talk later.   
Ren nodded to Chiriko and Mitsukake who were watching the situation unfold. Nuriko seemed just about ready to spring.   
"Nuriko," Ren swallowed hard. "You're…next…" he clamped his eyes closed waiting for the attack. He braced himself. And was tackled by a happily squealing Nuriko. Everyone sweat-dropped as Ren attempted to crawl away. They had all watched with amusement as Nuriko happily prepared for his turn in the Zone. He had chatted avidly about his intentions to attain the heart of their teacher. They had all watched him knowingly; fully aware of the circumstances he was so oblivious to. They were each making private bets over the reaction of their fellow seishi when he first found himself in the Zone. Or more specifically, whose presence he was in. They laughed to themselves as Ren dragged the weight of Nuriko and himself toward a hysterically laughing Tasuki and Touji.   
"Help!" he wheezed, struggling against Nuriko's anaconda grip. It was no use and Ren was turning blue as Nuriko continued to babble endlessly about the year that they would spend together. Ren was finally released when Miaka decided it was time to let him breathe. She enlisted the help of the others and they all worked to pry him off of Ren.   
Ren and Nuriko entered the Zone side by side, saying short goodbyes and such without hesitation.   
The group watched them go.   
Miaka smiled up at Tamahome. "We need to talk." She said quietly, so as not to be heard.  
He nodded.   
They walked into the woods, finding a gap between some trees. Tamahome leaned casually against a tree while Miaka leaned against a separate one several feet away.   
She glanced at him. "I think…" she began.  
"I know." Tamahome interrupted her, his eyes closed.   
"I know you've felt it too." He said. She looked at him in surprise.   
"We're not like we were." She admitted. "And I think I prefer it this way."  
He opened his eyes to look at her. He was expecting her to cry at least.   
She was smiling pleasantly at the rising moon.   
"When this is all over," she said softly.   
"What will you do?" Tamahome asked.  
"I will return to my own dimension where I belong. Usagi says that I can go home once Chaos has been defeated and if I choose to, I can forget all that's happened here." She glanced at Tamahome and took in the handsome features.   
Tamahome studied her, searching. "Will you choose to forget?" he asked after a moment's silence.  
Miaka shook her head, odangos bobbing. "Of course not Silly!" She play slapped his arm. "This experience has been so unbelievable! I wouldn't trade it for the world." She smiled, getting more serious. "So this is it?"  
"After this we'll go our separate ways?" Tamahome looked at her.  
She nodded. "Hai. I think we both feel it's better this way."   
He nodded, then collected her in a hug.   
"Arigotou." He whispered in her ear.   
"Ne, it is no favor of mine." She thought with a small smile, returning the brotherly embrace.   
  
-So how do you like? Nuriko is next! What will his reaction be to the lovely Usagi? R&R!! 


	15. Nuriko

The Secrets that Last   
By Luna Tiarra  
Ch. 15   
  
-Konwa minna-chan, let me just clear this up for you. Usagi's three trainees that she fell in love with, that Cye recognized, were Chichiri, Hotohori, and Tamahome. Don't worry about the timing of the revelation, you'll find out why soon enough. But anyway, hehehe, here is the long awaited chapter, Nuriko! ^_^  
  
Nuriko blinked. He blinked again. He rubbed his eyes. He squinted.   
"Usagi-chan?" he asked after a moment, disbelief clear in his tone.   
She smiled at him, standing there with her arms behind her back.   
"Hai Nuriko-kun."   
He poked her, rubbed his eyes again, and squinted harder.   
"What are you doing Nuriko-kun?" Usagi asked dryly.   
"Hold on," Nuriko whispered, touching her lips. "I'm trying to make you disappear."   
Usagi blinked at him.   
"You baka!" she swatted his hand away and crossed her arms. "I am Ren!"  
She provided her usual explanation, and watched as Nuriko's eyes flooded with tears and he began to bawl pathetically. He whined about his hopeless existence and lack of companionship and screamed about the horrors of loneliness that he would face from now on. His last chance for happiness, shattered, he cried, shattered because his man was a woman!   
Usagi was not amused. She groaned and tapped Nuriko's shoulder. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, tears gushing down his face.   
"Nuriko-kun, I only did this to show you my true form. I will be Ren if you wish it so. I will then train you as Ren if that is what you prefer."   
Nuriko stopped sobbing and grinned. "OK."   
Usagi fell over at the sudden change. She transformed into Ren.   
Nuriko smiled happily, clapping his hands like a child. "Yah! Yah! So what do I do Ren-kun?" he asked brightly.   
Ren dropped his head. Hopeless. It was hopeless.   
"First you'll have to win." He said slowly.   
Nuriko looked at him suspiciously, the smirk on Ren's face giving him the heeby jeebies.   
"Against them!"   
Youma appeared to surround the violet-haired seishi. He screamed loudly when he found his feminine clothing replaced by the same uniform as the others. He whimpered.   
"Do I have to?" he whined.   
Ren rolled his eyes, floating above him.  
"This is your challenge for the time being. Defeat them and I shall train you." He ordered.   
Nuriko growled as he disappeared. "This is what the others had to go through." He counseled himself, remembering something about fighting youma in a black void. "So it can't be that hard, right?"   
He didn't have much time to think it over before he was attacked from all sides.   
As usual, Usagi watched him develop his abilities with the youma. He was doing very well and it didn't take long before Ren returned to begin the real training process.   
Ren was a patient teacher; Nuriko had to give him that. But he had a low tolerance for failure. He learned quickly and for the things he didn't understand that Ren deemed unnecessary, he would skip it and move on. Ren was a tough coach, asking for nothing more or less than perfection. If you hesitated you died. If you whined you got punched across the Zone until you shut up. If Ren gave him an order the answer was "Hai Sensei." He was hard and solid, an expert shogun. Nuriko wondered idly when he sat beside the blonde man and they took breaks to chat, if Nakago was this tough on his men. He figured not.   
Nuriko took in one small detail of the training that he was often surprised by. Ren would be screaming at him one moment, telling him to push himself harder, punch faster, whatever. Then two minutes later they'd be sitting next to each other taking a break, talking like brothers. After a while, Ren would become restless and the training would ensue. Half way through the year, Nuriko finally made up his mind.   
_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_  
"Ren," Nuriko huffed, looking at the man holding the punching bag.   
Ren looked at him. "Why are you stopping?" he asked, not yelled. It didn't take long for Nuriko to adapt to his softer approach to ordering him around. He started out calm and kind, but it sure as hell could become louder if he disobeyed.   
"I was wondering if you could finish the training as Usagi." He said softly, blushing slightly.   
Ren let the bag go, and crossed his arms. The two men wore matching outfits, composed of black tank tops and loose fighter pants of the same color. They wore silver sashes, black wristbands and black calf boots. Ren wore his hair in a pony tail.   
"Nande?"  
"Ne," Nuriko blushed. "I guess I was just figuring that it would be interesting to see Ren for the first half of the year and Usagi for the second ya know?" he kicked himself mentally for the lame excuse.   
Ren shrugged, melting into Usagi before Nuriko's wide eyes. Usagi wore the same outfit as Ren had except her pants were silver and the belt was black. Her hair was in a tight French braid.   
"Shall we continue?" she looked up at him, her height depleted with the transformation.   
Nuriko nodded wordlessly.   
"Very well," she took up the punching bag.  
Immediately Nuriko noticed the change. The training became easier to him.   
Usagi never raised her voice. Usagi never punished him for failing. Usagi kept a conversation going even during training. Usagi used youma more than anything. Usagi did everything to Nuriko's liking and she did it with a feminine grace that he had never understood. He had tried to duplicate the effect a woman had on men by acting like one, dressing like one, and trying to be feminine. But he knew, looking into Usagi's laughing eyes, that he could never accomplish being a woman. He knew, because he felt he was a man now more that ever. He knew, because Usagi changed his mind about everything.   
In the six months as Usagi, the blonde child of the moon had given Nuriko the most love and respect he'd ever had. He loved the way she comforted him when he failed, the positive encouragement that Ren had lacked. He wondered often how the two could be the same when there were such obvious differences. He gave up every time he considered it. There was no explanation for the way people were.  
Usagi laughed as Nuriko's face flushed in annoyance. The youma was a lower class, but it was proving its worth. It looked like a green blob about the size of a pumpkin and it refused to stay still. Nuriko ran around chasing the ball of green jelly for hours. He growled as it evaded him every instant. It would fire at him with blobs of green goop that he had learned earlier were made up of acid. The ate away at the scenery, but it was quickly regenerated by the Zone. Usagi wasn't about to help, she found the scene rather amusing. Nuriko glared as he stopped. The youma stopped as well, then spun around, firing goopy missals at the frustrated young man. He dodged and held his hands together, training them on the glob and shouting.   
"Tracking Beam!"   
Usagi sighed. She had told him only to use this method of destruction for circumstances like this. The youma was too fast for the warrior, she smirked as the energy ball locked onto the blob and speed toward it faster that the eye could see. The youma was quickly disposed of.   
Nuriko groaned. "That wasn't cool…"   
Usagi laughed harder than she had allowed herself to in a long while. "You…hehehehe…took your time, ne?" she burst into a fit of giggles. Nuriko narrowed his eyes disgruntled.   
"You didn't help any!" he pouted, then attacked her.   
The tickled fight left the two exhausted and ready to rest. Usagi smiled at her latest trainee.   
"Ne, we shall rest, and then return to the others." She said after a moment.   
He nodded. "Alright."  
They were laying side by side on the grass.   
"Say Usagi-chan?" Nuriko asked after a moment.   
"Hai?"  
"Did we ever meet before this?"  
"Nani?"  
"Did we ever meet before, like when we were younger." He asked softly, gazing at the sky.  
Usagi watched him intently. "Why do you ask?" she questioned after a pause.   
Nuriko shrugged. "No reason. Just that when you first came here, I thought I knew you from somewhere. Like, it felt like I was looking at a ghost or something. Just wondering if we'd met before." He explained.  
Usagi sighed, shrugged to herself. "Might as well tell him now," she thought.   
"Well, I'm not necessarily supposed to tell you this, but yes, we have met before." She said, eyes riveted on his face.   
He looked at her. "When?"   
"A long, long time ago." She answered, smiling slightly at the recollection.   
Nuriko seemed satisfied with the answer, but Usagi spoke after a moment.  
"Nuriko-kun," she began. "Let me tell you a story,"  
"Alright."  
"Once, a very long time ago, long before this lifetime, there was a thriving society on the moon. The planets in this solar system had their own individual races living on their surfaces and they were all at peace. This time, established by the queen of the moon, was known as the Silver Millennium. All the planets were members of the Silver Alliance, except Earth, the planet whose people were more savage and violent than the others." She paused, watching Nuriko for a response.  
She continued. "The solar system was ruled by the moon queen, Serenity, who lived in the Moon Kingdom. It was strict policy in those times that a maiden of the moon, or those female members of Serenity's court, were to marry men only from the moon. Men were allowed to court and marry the women of other planets. Demo, in return they had to leave the moon kingdom and live on the planet of their lover. They were not allowed to return."  
Still nothing.  
"Now," Usagi took a deep breath. "This Queen Serenity had a daughter who she loved very much, but her daughter was a free spirit who loved to run freely throughout the palace and search for new playmates. She traveled between all of the planets in search of play. It was on one such trip, on the dark planet of Saturn, that she met and fell in love with a boy who lived there. The boy was the prince of Saturn, the older brother of her close friend Hotoru. Queen Serenity was aware of the secret meetings that followed but she denied the relationship could develop into more than friendship. So upon the eve of her daughter's eighteenth birthday, Queen Serenity announced to the public that her daughter was to marry the prince of Earth. This was the agreement that would officially bring Earth into the Alliance. It was a very important engagement and the princess knew it. But as she danced with the Earth prince who was captivated by her, she saw her lover watching them with tears in his eyes. He ran from her. She followed him, but despite her attempts, she could never find them. That was the last she saw him."   
Nuriko's eyes were wide. Recognition shown in their depths.  
He choked.  
"Wha-what were their names?"  
"Whose?"  
"The princess of the moon and the prince of Saturn?"  
Usagi smiled at him.   
"You already know, Prince Nuriko. I was Princess Usagi Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom." Usagi avoided his stunned eyes.  
She didn't want to bring up her past lifetimes with any of the lovers she had had. But she had to tell Nuriko because he had recognized her. Otherwise he would have remembered on his own and wondered why she hadn't told him. It was unavoidable now.  
"I don't know what to say." Nuriko stated simply. He blew softly against his bangs and watched them rise and fall.   
Usagi smiled slightly at him. It was visible in his eyes every time she looked at him. He felt the same as he had in their past. He still loved her. It hurt her to think of it now. What she could have done to prevent him from leaving. She could have refused the whole engagement…but she closed her eyes and bit her lip.   
Usagi hushed the thoughts and touched Nuriko's shoulder. He looked at her.  
"Nuriko-kun, it is best not to think of those things now. We must look at the present, not the past."  
Nuriko was silent for a long moment. The tension Usagi felt was unbearable.  
"After," Nuriko spoke. "After we defeat Chaos, what then?" he hardly dared to hope, and she knew what he was suggesting.  
"I don't know yet. But if the time comes where I must choose between the lovers of my past and present, it will be a most difficult choice to make my Prince."   
Nuriko nodded, his hope diminishing to a tiny flicker that he dared not allow to be seen.  
Usagi smiled after an uncomfortable silence.  
"Time to go!" She announced brightly, jumping up.   
Nuriko smiled. "Hai. Let's go."   
Usagi smiled and took his hand. She kissed his palm and dropped his wrist. She transformed into Ren and the men walked back to their waiting companions.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Touji and Tasuki stood before the entrance and Ren watched their eyes fill with anticipation. They could barely wait to get in there and he knew it. But they would have to.  
"Minna-chan," Ren announced, gathering their attention. "By now you have all been trained by me and you know who I am. For those who have wondered, Tasuki and Touji know as well. As we traveled here you all know that I shared a tent with my bandit brothers and now that you know about my nightly transformations, you may be wondering how I managed that. It's not truly a matter of importance though."  
Tasuki and Touji exchanged looks. They had known the others had found out, but that Ren would publicly announce before them all who he was, that was something they hadn't expected.   
"When Tasuki and Touji and I return, we will set out toward Chaos. He is on his way now. At this very moment he is rocketing toward us with his hideous youma, waiting to reach us so he can try and win."  
Everyone looked surprised at this.   
"You're saying that we'll be facing Chaos once you return?" Chichiri asked carefully.   
"Hai."   
"Then we will not rest until you return." Hotohori stated firmly. The others nodded their agreement.   
Ren smiled proudly at them all. They all seemed pleased with the look and several blushes were witnessed.  
"Right then," Casting the spell, Tasuki, Touji, and Ren disappeared into the Zone.  
  
To be continued…  
  
-Hey peeps! Now I know this might be difficult for some of you, but please R&R!! I need the reviews to know that this is still a good fic! Last chapter didn't get as many as I'd hoped so review onegai!!! ^_^ Thankies! 


	16. The Bandits

The Secrets that Last   
By Luna Tiarra  
Ch. 16   
  
- Alright I hope you people read this! I announced a long time ago that I was going to make multiple endings. I knew that from the start and that is why the set up has been a scene of love between many of the seishi/gods. Now, any more problems? I don't want to hear any more complaining about the idiocy of having multiple lovers for Usagi. Thank you!  
  
The three men were drenched in sweat. They had been battling it out with high class youma for days.   
Touji smirked proudly. "I think we won." He joked hoarsely. They all laughed shortly.  
Ren rolled his eyes. "You're boring. All you use is World Shaking and Imploding Planet."   
Tasuki chuckled. "I'm still getting used to that rush of energy. I missed it and I never realized how much until now." He grinned, stretching and shining his stone on his arm. The red marble glowed softly while the golden phoenix within moved around, surrounded by its golden flames. It looked like a trapped little thing.   
Tasuki smiled at it, petting the stone with his fingertips. The tiny bird opened its mouth and emitted an almost inaudible cry. It started to purr.   
Ren watched with a small smile. Touji snorted and stared into his own little crystal.   
Within the swirling colors there was depicted in the blues and greens and grays, a tiny planet…Earth… He had always been mesmerized by it.   
"Well you two, I guess I should explain something before we continue." Ren said casually, slipping into Usagi before their very not-so-startled eyes.   
"As you know, Touji, your stone does not meld with you because it was never a part of you to begin with. It is simply a magnifier for your natural powers that you must keep with you at all times." She said calmly.  
He nodded.   
"Demo, Tasuki, you must be wondering why your stone has not become a part of you."   
"It's crossed my mind." Tasuki admitted, removing his eyes from the object of interest.  
"Well honestly, you have already regained your powers. The stone though, has stayed in its crystalline form for one reason. The phoenix you inherited from your Cousin is trapped within. You have the power to control it with your mind."  
"Suzako?" Tasuki blinked. "He's never given me anything before." He pondered out loud.   
"You know he would have. Because of the fact that he is a god he was unable to perform helpful tasks in the past which may have improved your conditions as a warrior. It would have been an act of favoritism among his seishi and the others may have become jealous or angry."   
Tasuki seemed to understand. He nodded.   
"So how do I get him outta there?" Tasuki said thoughtfully, spinning the chain before his eyes.   
Usagi smiled lightly at him. "Ne, you simply have to call him. Once you discover his name, you'll be able to release him from that crystal of yours and he will be a part of you that is at your disposal."  
Tasuki nodded. "I see."  
Usagi smiled, walking up to Tasuki and hugging him around the waste.   
He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.   
Touji mock gagged but couldn't help but smile at the reunited pair.   
"It's been years…looks like they still feel the same…" he mused to himself, turning and summoning a group of youma to fight while Usagi and Tasuki caught up.   
&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Tasuki smiled at her. "How did I ever live without you?" he whispered, cupping her cheek. She leaned into the warmth and smiled softly.   
Usagi giggled. "I've not the slightest clue. I've wondered often if it was fate or simply some confused trick of the gods that we crossed paths. Raised together as brothers. What an odd way to fall in love." She mused aloud.   
Tasuki's eyes laughed back at her. "We're an odd pair." He chuckled.  
"Iie." Usagi smirked, tapping his nose lightly. "You're the odd one." She giggled as Tasuki pouted cutely.   
Neither cared about the world at this moment. They were old lovers reunited at last. Finally together after years of forced separation.   
Usagi knew that it couldn't last. The pain of that revelation was shoved aside as she savored in his touch, his smile, all that made him the man she knew and loved. She had watched him for years, with every spare moment, watched as he grew weary and tired, watched him cry out her name in his dreams and cry out for her return. He had nightmares of loosing her forever, dying without ever seeing her again. For that was, after all, what she'd promised. No return.   
And yet here she was, in his arms, again. And they were both enjoying the precious moments with supreme relish.   
Usagi and Tasuki kissed passionately, holding each other close. A sigh of relief issued from Tasuki's lips as they parted. It was as if he finally knew that, yes, she was real. She was no mirage or trickery. She was there, breathing and smiling and laughing before him.   
Usagi caught the look of bliss in his eyes at the fact and grinned childishly up at him.   
"Ne, Genro-chan, what is it that amuses you so?" she asked wryly.   
He chuckled. "I have nothin' to say to that."   
The two laughed and talked for the remaining hours of the day. Touji battled it out with several youma, managing to avoid the pair. He smiled to himself every now and then, remembering the times the three of them had spent together, Ren and Usagi. The two were so different and yet the same. He loved them both as siblings. His big brother and sister. Suddenly he chuckled as a youma disintegrated before him.   
Usagi and Ren with Tasuki…now that was funny. He started laughing.  
The training began once again, all out the next morning.   
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Anxious eyes watched as Touji and Tasuki stepped from the zone. They sported minor changes. More muscular and a small bit taller, but no more than the others had sustained. They looked a little fiercer though. This change was subtle and barely noticeable. But in the eyes of each man there burned a fire of contained ferocity and fury. Tasuki especially…his eyes seemed to have taken on a gold-red hue. It was almost disturbing to take note of it. They looked not only ready for a fight, but now they looked like they wanted it. They wanted to fight.   
All company looked startled as the slender figure stepped out after them.   
Usagi.  
She stood just as she had the first time they'd met her. Small and delicate-looking, kind and smiling. She had not changed a bit. It was her light smile that comforted and at the same time unsettled them. It was day time. The sun let it's delicate rays caress the ivory skin of their tenshi. She looked unbelievably beautiful in this moment, with the suns creating a halo around her head.   
She smiled laughingly at them all. "Minna-chan, arigotou for letting me train you. It is time to fight. Our enemy awaits us in Kutou." She announced.  
They all looked slightly startled at this.   
Hotohori frowned. "In Kutou? Why is Chaos there?" he asked worriedly, memories of the blonde general still fresh in his mind.   
Usagi sighed.  
Chiriko answered for her. "Emperor, Kutou is the greatest source of negative energy in this dimension. The hate and anger and all of the horrible thoughts of its people make it the perfect target for Chaos. He can suck the life out of Kutou and its people would never realize it."  
The understanding dawned on them. A bit of anxiety sunk into the area. Tasuki became restless in the heavy atmosphere and burst out with a slightly defensive manner.  
"Come on minna-chan! What are you guys looking down for? Usagi-chan has trained us all! We could defeat all of the Seiryuu seishi now without a major effort! Where's the spirit?"  
Everyone looked up at him in surprise.   
"He's right," Usagi smiled slightly. "The Seiryuu seishi do not stand a chance against you now. They are more powerfully remembered then they really are." She noticed the determination beginning to take form behind their lashes.   
She smiled, a small, almost unnoticeable gesture. "Minna-chan, we had best be on our way. I shall ask Lady Pluto to allow us the time we require to reach Kutou in time to prepare for Chaos' arrival."   
The seishi quickly gathered their things, moving about the retired camp in a sort of daze. Their expressions were ones of mixed anxiety and deep thought. Their minds searched for something definite to grasp and ponder. Usagi's words to each echoed wisely in their ears.  
"Never loose faith in yourself or the battle is lost even when it is yet to begin."   
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
Usagi stood alone, overseeing the seishi's activities. She felt the heaviness that sank into them. They're hearts were beating rapidly as they questioned themselves over and over again. She could sense the fierce determination rising in their hearts and souls. Tasuki's aura, in particular, pulsed with an unearthly flame. He wanted to fight and she knew it. He never questioned himself. He was ready to face this great evil. Ready to win his friend back, ready to win her companionship for the last time.   
Usagi let the four gods whisper to her mind as they set off for Kutou. The others didn't question the sudden return of Starlight. It spared little of Usagi's discomfort. The gods were giving her the updates.  
Cye had consented to remain her loyal steed for the duration of the travel to Kutou. He spoke to her mind in a soft, deep voice filled with understanding. He knew that she was ready. He knew she deemed the others as such. He knew that she was ready and able to defeat Him. But…he also knew that she was dreading the confrontation more and more with each moment they drew closer to Seiryuu's land. Starlight mentally cursed Chaos for everything he'd ever done.   
Usagi watched the sky. "It is time to say farewell to everything that I have worked so hard to gain." She thought solemnly. "After Chaos is taken care of my purpose in existing here will be over. Perhaps I shall be called to rest until the next dimension is in need of my assistance…" she sighed. "I gave up my wish to be normal a long time ago. Now I want nothing more than things to be as they were before this whole mess started. Sailor Moon never had to kill a man who had lost his soul before." Usagi shook her head and an image of the man she was to destroy popped into her head. Her mind's eye viewed the soft ebony tresses and the olive complexion. She saw his heated sapphire eyes a shade darker then her own and she pressed her lips together. His soft lips were curled into a cruel smirk and his eye sparked with evil intent. It was Him. Chaos. And he knew she was coming.   
  
To be continued…   
  
-Alright minna-chan! R&R!!!! 


	17. Chaos

The Secrets that Last   
By Luna Tiarra  
Ch. 17  
-Konichiwa minna-chan! Keep reviewing for me and the final chapters are not far away! ^_^   
  
Usagi frowned slightly as the bickering seishi were silenced. Not long after their departure, Nuriko had taken the silence as an opportunity to commented on Tasuki's fear of water. The break in silence had drawn comments from all. Tasuki was left to defend himself with all the extensive vocabulary he could muster and his bristling response was a superb source of amusement among the other seishi. Touji was practically falling off his horse laughing! Of course that had only further aggravated the fiery seishi and his exaggerated responses were a comical sight to behold. The laughter broke the haunting, wary atmosphere and the group engaged in small talk from then on until they found themselves arguing over who was the most talented negotiator. It was a futile attempt to distinguish superiority among them. Usagi couldn't help her amused smile from peeking through.   
The bickering was instantly halted as they came upon the first Kutou town. The silence was deafening. The seishi stood in shock, pale and unbelieving as they stared at the remnants of the small village. Smoke rose from the charred houses and the stench of death hung heavy in the air. Crimson stains were scattered throughout their line of vision and Miaka had to look away. She felt her stomach churning with the odor and sight of disfigured corpses and bloodied limbs. The area was lacking in any form of life. The seishi stared at the ground in silence. The area looked as though a battle had been fought…as if the villagers had perhaps attempted for a brief instance to hold back their attackers. There were no survivors.   
Usagi's viewed the scene with dead, emotionless eyes. She had seen many things far more gruesome and unsettling than what lay before them now. But it still drew a small bit of pained sympathy from her tired mind. They only stood for a moment before the sound began. A deep cackling filled the stale air.   
The seishi, Miaka, and Touji searched wildly for the source of the sound. A shadowy figure began to appear before them and Usagi growled deep within her throat. Tension pricked at the seishi's necks and Miaka broke into a cold sweat.   
"Chaos!" she yelled, addressing him. "How dare you harm innocent people in your quest for domination!"   
Her outburst sparked a slight fear in the hearts of her companions but it quickly dimmed and vanished as they bravely stepped forward, preparing for anything.   
The hissing reply was filled with venomous spite. "Little princess, little girl, you have come to me at last."  
"You hurt innocent people." Usagi ignored the statement. "I shall never forgive you."   
Chaos' sour laughter came out as a raspy giggle. "They have strong will, these Kutou people. They never realized that I was feeding off their energy until the very end. It was no fault of mine that they chose not to join me. They should have come to me willingly rather than dieing of their own ignorance."   
"You are so evil." Usagi seethed. The hatred lacing her voice surprised the seishi and they looked at her in stunned awareness. Usagi's icy glare proved that the Usagi they were so close and accustomed to was far away at the moment.   
"How dare you do this to draw me out!" she glared at Chaos with fierce silver rimmed eyes.   
The man's face began to appear as the shadows fell away from his lean frame. The group gasped softly at the face that was revealed. The man was tall and well fitted and his tanned complexion and silky black hair were a winning combination. But the thing that caught them off guard was his eyes. Anything they had been preparing themselves for was nothing in comparison to what they saw in those two pools of sinister blue. He had deep sapphire eyes, pooling with disturbing emotion. They were desolate and empty, but at the same time they were so full of hate and anger. Fury that flamed at them behind hardly concealed barriers of ice.   
Usagi bit her lip. She looked away. "Nande?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.   
Chaos smiled sadistically at her. "Why what little princess?"  
"Why do you have to take his appearance?" she asked softly. "He didn't do anything to you. Why must you keep him here and not allow him to rest in peace?" her voice was steadily rising as she spoke.   
The seishi were confused. At the mention of a male counterpart, several members of the group had figuratively tensed and sparks of jealousy added to the negative atmosphere.   
Chaos cackled evilly. "Is it not obvious?" he snorted. "In this form you are weak to look upon me. You can't stand the image of your prince turning against you again."  
"You are not Mamoru." Usagi growled, a new strength seeming to take hold of her. She narrowed her eyes. "Minna-chan!" she called.   
They all watched her for some kind of signal. They didn't have to wait long.   
"Jupiter! Thunder! Dragon!" Usagi commanded in a calm, controlled shout.   
Chaos grunted as Usagi sent a soaring lightening dragon at him and it wrapped around him, holding him in its electric chamber.   
Chichiri, seeing that Usagi had begun, decided to add his own powers. He fired a flaming eagle at the angry man. It hit Chaos head on and the immobile dark lord glared at Usagi as his shield was broken.   
"He's in his human form!" Usagi announced, flinging several attacks at the dark man. "It's his weakest form! Get him now!"   
Chichiri and the others nodded and summoned their magical attacks, directing them all toward the man still being held captive by Usagi's dragon.   
Chaos growled. "Damn. I shouldn't have so carelessly dropped my guard." He summoned his energy.   
Attacks showered his weakening form, but Chaos continued to struggle hard against his binds. He growled as he squinted at the woman leader.   
Usagi gazed at him with no compassion; her eyes were dead and empty, little more than dull windows to a nonexistent world of emotions. He had seen those eyes before. Once long ago. Or had that been his host's memory? Pressing against the back of his twisted mind, Mamoru's memories were a constant annoyance to him. The man was still fighting for release. He just wouldn't leave Chaos alone and he was sincerely regretting his choice in host. The only real reason he had kept this host's body was because of its effect on the princess. He growled. She seemed stoic now, emotionless. This body was of no use to him now!   
He screamed in pain and fury and the electric dragon short circuited. The group backed away in a sudden burst of fear. Chaos stood bent slightly and panting. His body was torn and bloodied, burned and charred where the dragon had licked his flesh. He growled, peering at them all from behind drenched black bangs.   
"You will regret this." He whispered raggedly, his voice a husky hiss.   
Usagi smirked slightly before wiping the expression from her face.   
"We'll be ready for you." She spat acidly.   
The seishi watched in stunned amazement as Chaos disappeared. They turned to Usagi.  
"Why did you just let him go?"  
"We could have defeated him!"  
"Why didn't you stop him?"  
Usagi closed her eyes and smiled patiently until the frustration dimmed to weary.   
She opened them.  
"Minna-chan, we must fight with dignity. Our opponent was in his weakest form just moments ago. That body was from my old dimension. Chaos must not have found a host in this world yet so until he does he is very weak. In his gaseous state he is nearly invincible though."  
"So why didn't we just kill him?" Tamahome grumbled.   
Usagi smiled charismatically. "Ne, he wasn't ready for us. He thought he had an advantage in that form that he did not. After realizing his error he found that it was better to retreat. When we next meet there shall be no mercy." She smiled and turned slightly to Chiriko.   
"Riko-chan, why don't we work on a plan now that we've all met him?"  
Chiriko nodded. "Alright Usagi-chan." He and the others had learned not to question Usagi's judgment no matter how odd it may seem at times.   
They all decided that the haunting atmosphere of the wrecked town was a bad place to rest and they camped in the forest for the night. Chiriko, Usagi, and the others at certain points began to work on a course of action.   
In the end they all agreed that they should save their energy and strength for when Chaos was in his weakest form and Usagi explained that the youma they'd been fighting were going to be present as well.   
"You all are responsible for defeating the youma, I will take care of Chaos myself." She said calmly. They all nodded.  
"If I need your assistance I'll ask for it." She added, silencing any arguments.   
"Miaka-chan," Usagi spoke after a moment. "We will be entering the town of Shiko tomorrow, how about I lend you some of my garments so you don't have to wear that?" she smiled.  
Miaka blushed and nodded. "I would be very grateful for anything you'd like to offer." She said softly. She was currently dressed in a warrior's garb. She wore a red kimono-like outfit that barely came to her thighs with gold-lined slits going even farther up. It was tight and lined with gold. Her odangos were up in red bows. The outfit looked like a shorter version of the Devil Hunter outfit with the gold sign for Suzako in the circles on the front and back. (Ever seen Devil Hunter Yohko?) Her right leg had been wrapped from the ankle to where the slit ended with fighter ribbon and she wore red slippers. Her right leg had a gold band with Suzako in the center curving around it. Usagi wore the same uniform except in white and with silver lining. Her symbol was the sign for Serenity and her odangos were held in silver ribbons. They were definitely not fit to go into a town.   
The two girls disappeared into Usagi's tent while the men remained to laugh and talk about the girls outfits. They kept laughing until the girls returned.   
  
To be continued…  
  
  
-So tell me what you think! I know this isn't very long but the main thing for this chapter was introducing Chaos so hey! R&R peeps!! 


	18. Yusuke Goku

The Secrets that Last Chapter 18  
  
-Hey people! Gomen nasai for the long long long long long delay in updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!!! Love to all!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Nuriko was rolling on the ground. Miaka's blue-tinted face glowered at him. "Stop it Nuriko-kun!!!" Miaka wheezed. Usagi looked at her speculatively. "Well I suppose we'll have to extend the waste a bit." she raised a brow, studying Miaka in her dress. "And perhaps take in the bust line as well.to suit you best." She added the last part quickly. Miaka wore one of Usagi's pale blue gowns. A simple thing, though elegant none the less. The waste was far too tight and the bust line was rather loose where it should have fit her snuggly. The dress was too long for her and she looked rather childish standing before the men. Miaka was a combination of blue and red.blushing and out of breath from the tight waste line. "Errr.Usa-chan this sucks!!" Miaka wailed. Tomahome and Hotohori suppressed their laughter, eyes sparkling animatedly.  
  
Usagi shrugged slightly. "I suppose we should fix it then.Come now Miaka- chan." She led her away to the tent they had occupied for the past half hour searching for a proper garment to suit the priestess. As soon as they'd disappeared the entire Suzako clan broke into riotous laughter, with the exception of Chichiri. Mitsukake chuckled softly, stroking his kitten affectionately. Half an hour later Miaka reappeared with the dress altered. Usagi stood proudly beside her wearing a forest green gown. The dresses were the same, tied up in the back with a modest bust line and small, loose sleeves. Usagi's was slightly different though as it had a matching green choker and wrist bands. "So what do you think boys? Doesn't our lady miko look simply splendid in my dress?" Usagi beamed. Miaka grinned. "Hai boys," She drawled the term pointedly for Nuriko's sake. "Don't I look ravishing?" Tamahome closed his eyes, one eyebrow raised and gestured toward her widely. "Do you even know what ravishing means?" he asked dubiously. Miaka snorted, ignoring him. Hotohori smiled, "I think you look lovely Miaka-chan, you did well to choose this particular dress Usa-chan." He smiled warmly, though more toward Usagi than Miaka. Miaka didn't seem to notice, giggling and smacking Nuriko on the back. "HA!" Nuriko rubbed his face. "Bah." Usagi watched amusedly before looking at the eight as a whole. "Minna- chan," she began, getting all of their attention. "We should probably get some rest before dawn arrives and we travel to Shiko. It's only a small ways to the town so we should take advantage of this hour." She smiled pleasantly. The seishi and their priestess nodded and said their goodnights, all going to their designated tents. The tents were as follows: Miaka and Usagi, Mitsukake and Chiriko, Tasuki and Touji, Hotohori and Tamahome, and Chichiri on his own. The sounds of sleep soon followed their dispersion. Usagi laid awake, staring at the ceiling of her tent, thinking. "Cye-chan," she whispered softly. The bird glanced at her from his perch just beyond the tent entrance. "Hai, Usa-chan." "Do you think we shall succeed?" The great falcon gazed at her through cold black eyes. "I suppose we shall." He finally replied. "I am not disturbed as of late.I believe that victory shall be eventually within our grasp." Usagi nodded. "I see." Cye ruffled his feathers. "Do no fret Lady Usa.your husbands will not allow such devastation to overtake their dimension even if these men are of no assistance. It is not hopeless." Usagi glanced at Miaka. "Very well. Arigotou Cye-chan." "Goodnight Usa-chan."  
  
*********Next Morning  
  
Ren watched as Miaka ran about the seishi as they packed for their short trip to Shiko. The town was apparently closer than they had assumed so none of them gave any particular effort to a speedy pack up. No one questioned Usagi's reversion to Ren. Miaka frolicked about in her new dress, asking if anyone needed assistance. No one accepted her offer though and she was left breathless, sitting beside Ren on an oversized rock. Starlight stood patiently by their sides along with Miaka's horse. The great stallion watched the seishi quietly, studying them. Every now and then his eyes would wander to his master and he'd nibble gently on Ren's shoulder or hair. "Ren-chan, why are we going to Shiko any way? What is there for us?" Miaka asked after a moment of catching her breath. Ren glanced at her, shrugging carelessly. "There is a man there by the name of Yusuke Goku and I intend to ask his assistance in attaining a chemical which may destroy the infection of Chaos within human souls. Once we have the chemical we can amplify it through magic and decontaminate all of Kutou." "Would such a chemical really exist?" Miaka pondered aloud. "Hai of course. There is always a means of neutralizing any infection. Whether it be of the body, the mind, or the spirit. Goku-san is an old friend whom the god's gave the great burden of harnessing this chemical and keeping it safe until the day arose when its use became a necessity." Ren's deep, masculine voice was a startling change from Usagi's delicate feminine one. Miaka noted the difference without much regard. Moments later the group set off again, traveling for less than an hour before they came upon the town. Shiko stood as a quiet little town.perhaps more accurately described as a village. The seishi went unnoticed as they passed by small shops and homes. Everything seemed to have a homely seem to it. Ren gestured toward an inn a small ways from where they were. "Minna-chan, go there and leave our horses and belongings there. You may all enjoy this time we have here until I return." "Where are you going?" Chichiri inquired. "I'm going to find my friend. When I return we shall discuss what shall commence upon our next encounter with Chaos, understood?" "Hai!" the chorus from seishi and priestess responded. Ren disappeared. The seishi glanced around. "Well.I suppose we shall do as Ren-san suggested." Hotohori glanced toward the others. "Hai, let's go." Chiriko smiled as they headed toward the inn.  
  
********Elsewhere  
  
Ren dismounted and patted Starlight's nose. "Hey Starlight how are you?" he cooed. Starlight snorted, bobbing his large head. "Well we're here." Ren said tiredly, leading Starlight toward the small cottage. The cottage was a fair distance from the main town, occupying a comfortable hill to the east. He tapped lightly on the door. "Goku-san, are you there?" he called in a strong voice. A shuffling was heard from within the home and the door was unlatched and swung open. A pair of large silver-green eyes and a mane of silver hair greeted Ren's pleasant smile. "Ren-sama!!!" The man burst. He grabbed Ren's hand, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Has the time come?" he whispered hoarsely. Ren nodded, smiling softly at the man. He was in his early twenties, ears pierced, a handsome young man with sharp features and bright eyes. He was the master martial artist in these parts, though few knew of his battle history. His figure was tall and lean, athletic and muscular. Miaka would have had a cow. Ren smiled. "May I come in?" Yusuke Goku stepped aside to welcome his guest. To him, this was a man he had fought with in wars for gods. In astonishing battles of power vs. iron will. Physical and mental strength and powers clashing between the greatest warriors of this dimension had hardened his spirit and this was the man he had fought beside, proudly bearing the mark of his gods. This was the man he respected far more than any other could possibly dare to fathom. He closed the door. Ren sat across from him at a simple wooden table. The two men stared at each other for a moment, studying each other, noting the changes over the years. There were few. "I see that you've acquired a tattoo since we last met." Ren observed, gazing at Goku's arm. A phoenix was portrayed there with a twisting dragon wrapped around its body. A white tiger arced above this image and a tortoise fit snugly between the dragon and phoenix's bodies. It was a great work of art. "Hai. After our last battle together I decided to have it in memory of what we stood for." Goku said softly, his voice warm and friendly, affectionate to his long-ago companion. "I suppose this isn't simply a luxury visit." It was a statement, not a question. Ren smiled kindly. "I hate to let you down.you are correct. Do you have the chemical?" Goku stood from the table nodding. "Of course, Ren-sama, it's been waiting for you to receive it since the god's placed it in my protection." Ren smiled at the man before him. Memories of laughter and battle wounds and sour bickering over the last dumpling or the best bed clouded his eyes. This man had been a most superb warrior with the god's protection. He far surpassed mere mortals in his expertise and Ren had always been so very fond of him during his first year as a warrior. After their final battle together the god's had been so impressed with his work that they gave him the honor of keeping the chemical he had come for now. The god's were especially fond of him for his loyalty and devotion. Goku returned shortly with a long box in his arms. He smiled, setting the thing on the table. Ren watched him blow the years from the lid. The two men lifted the lid carefully, revealing a much smaller vial of glowing blue-green liquid. The power emitted from the small glass container made the men gasp. "I see that you have done well in protecting it over these past few years." Ren observed softly, affectionately. Goku smiled. "Hasn't been opened since I first received it.till this very moment. And that's the truth." "Goku-san arigotou for your devotion. You are one of the best men I've had the honor of knowing. I will take my leave with this now. Perhaps we shall spar again some time when circumstances are not as extreme as now." Ren spoke with deep respect and sincerity. Goku nodded, scratching the back of his head boyishly. "Would you like some help getting back to wherever it is you're staying here? I could assist you in transporting the thing." Ren looked thoughtful, imagining the introductions that would require once they arrived at the inn. He shrugged. "Do assist me. Perhaps we can have dinner together and catch up on old times my friend. Would that be to your liking?" Goku smiled broadly, closing the box. "Absolutely." And so the old friends mounted their steeds and set off toward the inn. "So what company are you in now my friend?" Goku began. Ren smiled wryly, opening his mouth to begin telling Goku of all that had happened in the past few months. The tale would keep them occupied till the inn was but a step away.  
  
***********In the God's dimension  
  
"Do you think our dear Usagi-chan shall need our assistance in the battle?"  
  
"Iie. She is strong. We have trained her well." "Do you hold no reservations?" "None that apply to her. She shall succeed whether we help her or not." "Then she will return to our arms once more?" "But of course."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
